To Catch a Sleeping Ghost
by national babe
Summary: Perhaps you know ghosts as spirits who cling to the mortal world, refusing that their body has long since decayed. But perhaps they are a race all on their own. And perhaps one little ghost is too innocent with too great a desire too see what is out beyond his town walls. Perhaps the master of his home is suffering from a lonely heart. Perhaps Izuku Midoriya never comes back.
1. Late

The small figure had to move faster. He couldn't be late, not today. Already he was stretching the limit and deep down he knew he wouldn't make it. Summoning some hidden will, he forced his bare legs to sprint faster, his dress-like cloak and only covering flapping behind him. The uneven pathway passed underneath his small unprotected feet, but he couldn't feel the sharp stones scraping his feet. To be truthful, he couldn't 'feel' anything. He'd heard of the wind, of cold stones, warm wool, and a loving touch. He'd never felt any of those.

All he could feel was the sense of 'feelings', and right now the only feeling he felt was urgent worry.

He couldn't be late.

He couldn't be.

The small figure continued to dash forward. He couldn't see the eyes watching him. He couldn't see a hand, quicker than lightning, snap out and grab a thin rope around the his neck. The child let out half of a scream as the string tightened then fell loose.

The small figure Vanished, the strangled gasp echoing against the unforgiving trees. His white cloak fluttered to the road floor. The rope that had previously sat on the child's neck and shoulders was clenched in a four fingered grip. A sickly tall man stepped from his hiding spot in the bushes and trees, smiling at the rope in his hand and the sheet on the ground. "See?" His voice rasped against the air, malicious and heartless. "I told you this one is easy prey Dabi."

A second man, wrapped in light blue flames, stepped forward, frowning at the fallen cloak. "I mean, Handsy, he seemed like he actually had something important -"

"Oh please." Shigaraki knelt on the ground, carefully lifting the cloak with three fingers. "He's not gonna be hurt by it. It's barely even thievery. Trust me, this kid is way too generous. He'd give us some if we'd ask."

Dabi frowned as Shigaraki flicked the cloak away. "Then why not ask?"

The sickly man sent Dabi a disparaging look. "Because," he said slowly, as if Dabi was of a slow mind, "I want more than one piece, genius." The flame elemental scowled, but kept silent as Shigaraki looked down at where the cloak had been. He swore. "There's only one?!"

Indeed, where it had been hidden underneath the thin sheet, one small glistening piece of chocolate lay. Shigaraki growled and started scratching at his torn neck in anger, muttering obscenities and curses underneath his breath. Dabi shrugged. "Welp, looks like we'll just have to-" the words froze in his throat. Snapping forward, Dabi snatched Shigaraki's hand away from the small chocolate. "What in heavens name are you doing?!"

The man scowled. He whipped his other hand away from the chocolate and closed four fingers around Dabi's forearm, the flames separating. "Hey now," he spoke in a sickly sweet tone, wiggling his little finger, "I thought you were on my side."

Dabi scowled, and let his flames return; he got a cold sense of satisfaction at hearing Shigaraki's yelp and feeling the vice grip leave hours forearm. "If you will recall," he spoke, voice unforgivingly firm, "Kurogiri pawned his babysitting duties onto me. I am your body guard, not friend, and I'm not just gonna let you kill a kid."

Keeping Shigaraki at bay with one arm wreathed in flames, Dabi knelt down. He carefully assured himself that the delicate rope was secure around where a neck should be in the thin cloak. He wrapped the lone melting piece of chocolate in one fist in the wrappings. Lifting the covering, he raised his arm and, in one strong fluid motion, threw the coat back down onto the forest floor.

The thin white veil burst to life. The small figure rose to unsteady feet, coughing dust. Dabi laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, Shigaraki no longer fighting him. The child turned his head and two shocking emeralds locked onto the man's face. Dabi was staring at a face of porcelain the color of fallen snow, with a scattering of dust for feckless. Two shining jade orbs glistened as they focused on Dabi's scarred and twisted features; suddenly, he felt shame for his physical appearance bubbling up within himself: burning blue eyes, bubbling black and purple scars that covered near every inch of his once handsome face, taut and sickly muscle clinging to his gaunt form.

The child and he stared at each other for one frozen moment. Dabi suddenly coughed, patting the small figure on the shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you." The child's voice wad clear, youthful tones laced with surprise. "What happened? Who are you?"

"Dabi," he swallowed again, scrambling for some excuse. "Perhaps your rope got caught on a branch?" Internally he wad praying to whom he did not know that the child wouldn't see through the flimsy lie. "Little ghosts such as yourself can't be too careful."

"Yeah, you fire elementals get it easy, no one even wants to pick on you." The child ghost beamed up at the stranger. "Thank you for fixing me!" He stuck out a misty hand, the forest floor barely visible through his palm. "I'm Izuku!"

Dabi smiled. "Y'know I can't actually shake your hand, yeah?"

Izuku looked down at his hand and blushed. "Oh. Im so used to being around my kind that-" his eyes widened at Izuku gave a little start. "Oh my goodness, I have to get back!" Izuku began to run away again, but stopped after a few steps. Still half-hopping towards his destination, he waved to Dabi and Shigaraki, sending them a beaming smile. "Goodbye! Thank you for your help! Hope we meet again!"

Dabi smiled, digging his elbow into his companion's ribs at the dark comment of "I can't wait," and waved back to the small Izuku.

The child turned, and continued full sprint towards Dabi didn't know where. As Izuku ran, he missed Shigaraki turning on his body guard in anger and the heated argument that followed between the two.

Izuku was back to running full speed through the empty forest, this time minding straying branches and odd sounds. Internally Izuku was thanking his lucky stars that nothing head happened to his last piece of candy while he had been Vanished; he couldn't bear the thought that his mother being forced to accept him being Vanished forever. He was all she had left in this world.

Light began to peek through the trees. With a final burst of speed, Izuku burst into the clearing he called home.

Before him rose a modern beauty: seven stories, detailed oak doors the size of an elephant (if such a creature truly did exist), high arching ceilings, rose vine covered stone walls, emmaculate windows with gold detailing, perfect gardens stretching to either painting-perfect side; the Eighth Mansion was an architectural wonder, yet today it struck a chord of sadness and remorse in the young ghost's heart.

There was no music or song being sung. No dimly glowing orbs were suspended from the trees and hedges. No tear-streaked long faces or hands loosely clapped in respect for the dead could be seen.

Izuku was too late.

A/N

Well that was short. As you may have figured out, I am kinda making things up as I go along in terms of lore, racial distinctions, and relationships because as far as I can tell there are no canon details for any of this. To help keep things straight, I am going to imput important details about races/professions as any new/important ones are added per chapter. (Unless of course, it is something obvious, like a prince, king, or farmer. I assume you have some knowledge about these things.)

Ghost

Race

Character: Izuku, Inko, servants and residents of the Eighth Manor

Defining qualities: incorporeal, always wearing a cloke/sheet and only that (it is more of a dress, being seamless, and covers the ghost down to his/her ankles,) rope binds the covering in place, if rope is removed (or "pulled",) then the ghost temporarily disappears (technical term is Vanish), all have a stash of candy, when "pulled" the candy drops and can be taken, ghosts are symbols of innocence and purity so taking all dropped candies will permanently kill a ghost, however nothing will stop someone(s) consistently stealing all but one piece of candy, the less candy held the better it is, emotions determine how much candy is produced daily, ghosts can possess certain things that would qualify as a "home", definition of a home varies from ghost to ghost, ghosts cannot leave an area without a door, common to suffer from mild claustrophobia

Vampire

Race

Characters: Endeavour (half vampire,) Shoto (half,) Dabi/Touya (half)

Defining qualities: usual vampire statistics, half vampires are not as sensitive to light/heat (and the above as half vampire/half fire elemental are even less so,) and do not require human blood, half vampires do like rare near raw steak though

Elemental

Race

Characters: Endeavour (half fire elemental,) Rei (ice elemental,) Shoto (one-quarter ice, one-quarter fire,) Dabi/Touya (half fire,)

Defining qualities: covered in and have control over whichever element(s) is their breed, fire and ice generally prefer climates mildly opposing their elemental breed (fire prefer mildly colder climates, ice mildly warmer,) overuse of abilities drains emotions leading to moodiness, normally very firm and determined due to natural strength

Well that should be all! Hope you enjoy dears and so long Lovies!


	2. An Encounter

Izuku was thankful that ghosts moved without sound. That meant he could travel through the halls and walls of his sanctuary without being heard. Other ghosts sent him side glances and drew their mouths into lines; some even shook their heads at him. He no longer bothered talking with them. They didn't like him, that much he knew. They didn't know that his tardiness and occasionally (such as today,) outright absence was not his fault. These others were all grown; they didn't need to go to school in the town; they didn't have to run away from a destructive werewolf everyday: being pulled and Vanished at least twice a week; there was no familiarity with the forest road in their hearts as with him, but instead a deep fear. No, they didn't like him and he didn't like them. So long as both sides ignored each other, then they were happy for the most part.

But of course, this cannot always happen.

Izuku stopped one of the fellow residents of the Eighth Mansion, asking for his mother. "She's in the west wing," came the droning reply before the older lady removed herself from his presence. Izuku didn't even get a chance to thank her. He sighed and went in search of the west wing. Inko Midoriya was a wonderful mother. Kind, loving, and the only friendly face in the entirety of the Mansion: she was all Izuku had left to enjoy in this world, now more than ever.

He hadn't always been the only child in these dark halls. There was once a young girl. She and Izuku had adored each other; the only youthful faces around, the two had all but adopted each other. Izuku would bring her roses and lilies, often hiding sweets in the petals, and would watch her beautiful young face light up with joy. She, in turn, did everything she could to make him feel at home in the daunting mansion.

It had broken his heart when she had gotten ill. He and his mother were potentially the only ghostly residents there who felt any real grief when the frail eight-year-old had passed. But, of course, if he felt grief, the it was a miracle that her father had not crumbled with the weight of his despair.

Izuku stopped dead.

He was lost. So wrapped up in thoughts of his little friend, he hadn't been focusing on where he had been going. Not that focusing would have helped him anyway for of all the ghosts with a lacking sense of direction, his was most certainly the worst of them all. Izuku chewed his lip. Sure, he recognized the halls, but that didn't mean much as each and every one of them were the same: grey. Izuku looked around for any distinguishing features. Some rooms had recognizable decorations, such as the Eastern Wing with its gold detailed red carpet and drapes; that led to the Master's and his human residents' bedrooms. Izuku avoided red carpet. The beds for the ghost residents were on the Western Wing anyway.

Or maybe it was the South Wing?

Izuku, still searching for something to direct him, looked up. There was a sign on the wall.

West wing --

"Oh." Izuku turned his head, following where the arrow pointed. It was a wall. "That's convenient!" Izuku ducked through the wall, cloak fluttering behind him.

Izuku didn't slow his pace, eager to see his mother. It took him a moment to place where he had set foot; it certainly was not the ghost residence. It was so wide Izuku felt every ghost in the entirety of the Eighth Mansion including the scant few humans present could still have room to spare even if their numbers were doubled. A massive fireplace burned in the corner of his vision, but he paid out no mind; there were big fireplaces everywhere in the Eighth Mansion. Windows stretching from smooth floor to vaulted ceiling let in dappled sun-set-light; the room seemed to glow with pink and orange. Across the way Izuku could see another sign leading him to his mother and bed. His smile widened. Izuku finally slowed his pace, allowing himself to enjoy the beauty of the strange room.

There were two raised sections of stone, rising to Izuku's shoulder.

'Strange place for a counter...' he thought. As he drew closer, he saw that the stone (to be more accurate,) leveled off near the beginning of what would have been his ribcage, but an image was raised out of the stone that stretched to the top of his shoulders. 'Not a counter at all... why this is-'

Izuku froze.

He'd made a mistake. He shouldn't have come in this room.

Slowly, fearfully, he looked down at the raised image. The air caught in his non-existent lungs, blood he didn't have running cold.

Izuku Midoriya was face to face with the perfect stony image of of long dead friend. Though she was now stone, his eyes supplied the missing colors: silver grey hair splayed as a halo behind her head: eyes that should have been as green as the meadow closed behind pearly white eyelids: snow white hands clasped over her stomach: red dress stretching down to between her knees and ankles: one lock of hair was hooked over the small horn sprouting from her forehead.

"Eri..." he breathed, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Izuku Midoriya."

The young boy shrieked, thinking the stone had answered him for one irrational second. But... no, that could not be right. Eri was -- had been a young girl. The voice that had said his name so clearly was male, cold, and authoritative.

"You were missing today." Izuku didn't even dare lift his head. He wished he could disappear, to fall through the floor and escape the punishment he was certain was coming; but he knew he couldn't run. Izuku didn't move. "You really do have a penchant for tardiness, don't you?" There was a rustle of fabric, a heavy gaze selling on Izuku's exposed head of bushy green hair; this was it for him; this was the day he ceased to be; silly little Izuku Midoriya had been late (even if it wasn't his fault,) one too many times and now he was going to pay the price and...

"Heh," the moment's silence was shattered by a small huff. "You can look up from my daughter's grave now child. You're in no trouble."

Shocked, Izuku's head snapped up. Standing before the fireplace Izuku hadn't deigned to pay attention to, was the master of the Eighth Mansion. The fire cast his form in darkness, but he could be mistaken for no other. Tall, suited in fine clothes, raven black hair kept immaculately close, golden eyes, leather and brass bird's mask resting on his neck and shoulders: Izuku didn't think he had ever seen Kai Chisaki with his face exposed. For a man normally so harsh and commanding, he had quite the youthful and handsome face.

Chisaki beckoned Izuku to join him by the fire. "Come now. I said you are in no trouble." Haltingly, Izuku tip-toed his way forward. He stopped several paces away from the master; Kai did not like to be crowded, as many had found out. Yet to Izuku's surprise, Chisaki's beckoning fingers drifted downwards, before his feet. "I said come." When the child was finally stopped by his side, Kai turned back to the fireplace, looking above it. Izuku followed his gaze.

The object of their combined attention was an enormous painting. It was Kai, his wife, and Eri. Izuku gasped at the sight of it, for whoever had created such a masterpiece must have imbued the paint with magic; you could almost see the blood rushing through their veins, their chests rise and fall with each intake of breath, their faces twitch as the three fought to keep their smiles in place while the painter slaved away. Lady Chisaki (who laid immortalized in the second slab of raised stone,) if it were even possible, was even more beautiful than her four-year-old daughter. Izuku was bewitched; he had never actually seen the famed siren mistress.

"Beautiful, were they not?" Izuku looked to the master of the house. There was a glistening trail down his flawless cheek.

The child swallowed. "They were, Father Chisaki."

A log in the fire snapped and popped, illuminating Kai's face more brilliantly. His gold eyes shone in the darkness, the sunset already a faded thought. "I always wondered what I had done to make someone so pure as she to agree to marry me." He fell silent for a lengthy moment and Izuku began to wonder if he had been forgotten. "Eri spoke of you often. She simply loved you and I wanted to meet the boy who made her smile so widely. I have not had the time until recently, you see."

Izuku hid his frown, wondering how one man could be that busy over two-five years. He did not voice his thoughts. "I loved her too. She was the first friendly face I saw here... She would have been ten years old today, wouldn't she?"

"Yes." Kai lifted a hand, touching the bottom frame of the masterpiece above their heads. "The young should not die. And yet my daughter was taken all the same; stolen away by some cursed illness." Izuku dragged his gaze away from the painting, eyes hot with tears. Always the empathetic sort, he could feel the waves of grief rolling off of Chisaki and stirring his own fragile emotions. Eri had been an angel among them all.

Mortality is a cruel mistress.

"Do you know," Kai began again, once his voice had ceased its shaking, "why I keep my home filled with your kind and less than ten other corporeal beings?"

Izuku frowned. The question had caught him off guard, making him realize that no, he had never considered the reason why. "I'm afraid not Father Chisaki."

"I belive that diseases are spread by physical means; beings interacting with other beings." Izuku realized Kai slipping into a mode Eri had nicknamed 'lecture time'. "Now," he emphasized with a wave of the hand, turning slightly towards Izuku, "ideally, one would simply separate himself from all interaction with another sentient (or even non sentient, I suppose,) being. However, this is impossible. Humans and all of the races are regrettably sociable creatures by nature, and our very inborn needs bring us into contact with our fellows on a daily basis. So my solution to fulfill the need for social interaction is to fill my estate with ghosts and other forms of the incorporeal sentient kind to tend to my grounds and needs. Your kind can only interact with non living things if you choose to, and therefore cannot carry these illnesses on your person."

Izuku nodded. The logic made sense and he could attest first hand that every resident of the Eighth Mansion held at least one job; his mother's job resided in the care of the human members' rooms, mostly in the changing of sheets. It had previously been taking care of Lady Chisaki's daughter until... well... now-a-days she worked in the human bedrooms, which made Izuku think. "But, if you keep us because we cannot carry illness, then why-"

"Why do I keep my nine human brethren here as well?" Kai finished. Izuku blushed and nodded. Chisaki leaned against the fireplace, fully taking in Izuku's appearance as he spoke. "Have you observed their practices?" Izuku shook his head, fluffy green hair flying about. "If illnesses truly are physical, than physical means can keep them at bay. They bathe once daily, regularly change and have washed clothing, they keep themselves tidy and their rooms spotless, and all wear some version of this mask or another I have on my shoulders now." He flicked his hand to the bird mask. "I have our cooks wash with clean fresh water all of our food, dishware, laundry, and everything else. If you are to observe my men, you will see that they are in the finest of health." Kai's proud tone deflated. For only a moment, Izuku saw remorse flash through the older man's eyes once again. "I did my best to have my wife and child adhere to the same standards of cleanliness, but..." he heaved a long sigh. "My wife loved the markets and the people of the town and there is nothing greater to a child than the unexplored outdoors."

Izuku reached forward and imitated laying his hand on Kai's arm. The man twitched and flicked his gaze downward towards the pale see-through hand. "No one can say that you did not try your best, or that you did not love them both."

A strange look fluttered across Chisaki's face, an emotion Izuku did not immediately recognize flashing in his eyes. He huffed, and the moment was gone. Moving to place his mask over his face, Kai's voice was suddenly distorted by the contraption. "You are an interesting kid, Midoriya."

Izuku's face screeched up and he withdrew his hand. "What for?"

Kai looked back down at Izuku, a strange kindness filling his gaze. "I have not spoken so long, let-alone so casually, with anyone for a very long time. There is something special to you."

The child blushed. "I merely talked to you Father Chisaki. I can't really tell you what else I have done."

"Yes, and that is exactly it. Your simple honesty-" Kai froze. It was as if he had become his own painting, the way he stood so still for that brief moment. Slowly, his head turned down to Izuku. "What did you call me?" His voice was neither unkind nor angry. Surprise was what was laced in his tone.

Izuku blinked. "Father Chisaki? I've... well, I've called you that as long as I could remember. It's how I would address you when speaking with Eri. And even though she is... no longer with us, I just haven't gotten out of the habit of it. It makes me feel like she's still here."

Izuku held one arm, embarrassed, and looked to the floor as Chisaki continued to stare at him. He didn't dare look up to see what he was sure was a face of disgust and rejection; after all, Kai was not his father.

"I see." The voice was leveled, but Izuku would have sworn that there was the faint tones of surprise yet again. If only he had dared to look upwards, he might have seen the still and shocked face of a man who felt some instinct working within himself. "Thank you for your time young one. I have... business to attend to, and I am sure your mother is worried."

"Yes sir!" Izuku dashed off towards the wall where he now knew the west wing resided.

He stopped just before the wall. Kai's footsteps were heading towards the door to his left and Izuku spun to face him. "Father Chisaki?" He called. Kai paused, then turned, a silent acknowledgment. "It's probably not my place, but Eri was a good person, and even though you can be quite distant, I belive you are one too."

Kai blinked, nodded, and motioned for Izuku to head on. He watched the ghost child phase through the wall with ease. Slowly, Kai Chisaki turned and made his way quickly to his own bedroom. He was not the type for excessive grandeur; where many men of his status had rooms large enough to fit a small army, Kai kept only what space he needed: large bed that still felt too large without his wife at his side, dressing closet, side room to bathe, desk and work tables, and a small balcony. Sure, it was bigger than many poorer peoples homes on everage, but it paled in consideration with... say... the Knights of Yuuei's individual bedrooms.

Kai stepped onto his balcony. A nipping breeze ruffled through his hair, messing it out of prefect position. He had placed the strange feeling that had permeated his being when talking with the young Izuku Midoriya.

Compassion. Izuku made him feel true compassion for the first time in years.

He tossed his head over his shoulder and called before allowing himself to focus down on the garden below. "Mimic."

A fat doll waddled forward on a desk. The doll, inhabited by the ghost Irinaka Joi, focused beady eyes on Kai. "Yes Master?"

"Tell me," he watched yet another precious tear slide down his mask, glinting in the light of the full moon. "What do you know of our child ghost resident?"

A/N

La-dee-doo this is coming along nicely if I do say so myself. In case I have not made it abundantly clear, Kai and many others are not going to be like their canon counterparts. He is actually a good dude, and a good father. Now, many of you can probably see where I am going with this in terms of relationships because I have one favorite theme that I input into all of my bnha fanfics. Yep. Izuku's getting a dad.

"But National Babe!" You say, "I thought you preferred Stain as his father! After all, you made a three book, 49 chapter series about that!"

To which I say, true. But I also like this.

Deal.

Human

Race

Characters: most everyone, Kai Chisaki, Eight Precepts, Ochako, Shigaraki

Defining qualities: guess

Siren

Race

Characters: Eri, Kai's wife (both deceased)

Defining qualities: creatures of flawless beauty, loosely related to ghosts, bewitching song voice

Plauge Doctor

Occupation

Characters: Kai, the eight precepts

Defining qualities: the masks, fascination with medicine, the usual

Now, comments! Just CadB, the legend. Glad you like this bro.

Now, that does seem to be all. Please comment and so long Lovies!


	3. Angel

Inko Midoriya had worried herself into a frazzled frenzy. Izuku had never, repeat never, missed the remembrance day of Eri. Never. So when he had been late, she (as any mother would,) began to worry and stress; of course, it wasn't as though she could leave to try and find her son. Not only was he the only of them willing to venture into the woods, but she would have never dared to be so disrespectful as to walk away.

Izuku still didn't show up.

More of her tears were from stress of her missing son than she would have admitted. Inko was glad that remembrance days meant light (if any,) cleaning for that meant she could search high and low across the Eighth Mansion for Izuku. Still, she found no sign of him.

Inko had nearly wept with relief when one of her fellows boredly said "I told him you were in the West Wing."

She startled. "The West? You know he can't tell up from down!" The lady shrugged. Finding herself alone, Inko bit her lip, hands twisting in worry. She inhaled slowly through the nose, letting it out slowly. "Okay, okay, okay," she muttered. "Where am I?" To her left sat a gorgeous window, a floor to ceiling thick red curtain with golden detailing pulled delicately to one side. She frowned. "That's to Master Kai and the Nine. So..." she swiveled, pointing in the opposite direction to the red curtain, "that way."

The stone walls blurred past Inko as she effortlessly phased through any barrier in her way. It should only be a little further and-

"Izuku!" She had run nose to nose with her son. Izuku stumbled back with a yelp, then broke into a wide grin.

"Mom!"

She let him crush her in a hug, fighting off yet another wave of tears, before she delicately detangled him from her. With a quick motherly once over complete, Inko grabbed him in a vice grip. "Where. Were. You?! You head me worried sick Baby!"

A twinge of guilt twisted in her stomach at the sight of tears in her son's eyes, but she didn't take her words back. "It... it was ... I got Vanished twice." Inko's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Twice?! Who would dare Vanish a ghost child twice?! "Kacchan was the first," he muttered, head bowed and one hand clutching his arm, "and per usual he left me to reform on my own. And the second time, apparently my rope got caught on a branch in the woods. Luckily there was this really nice fire elemental though, and-"

Izuku previous bashful state was banished in a heartbeat as he delightedly detailed his encounter with Dabi. Inko forgot her frustrated worry at her son. She could never be upset at him when he shone so joyfully. Thoughts drifting away as he rambled, her mind focused on another problem: Katsuki Bakugo. That werewolf pup had Vanished her precious son more times than she could count. Worst of all, he claimed that he was Izuku's only friend. Inko had a motherly suspicion that he was doing something else to her precious Izuku, but any possibility of what that might be evaded her.

She needed to write another letter to Mitsuki.

Inko shook her head slightly and laid a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "C'mon Baby. Let's go find our beds."

"Yeah!" Izuku glowed, looking about them. "Um," his smile fell. "Where are we?"

Inko smiled. "Close. Come on."

\-- elsewhere --

Kai was silent. Mimic sat on the desk and watched his master just as silently. Having just finished speaking of everything he knew of young Izuku Midoriya, he didn't quite feel like filling the air with idle chatter. Kai finally lifted his head, still standing on the inky dark balcony. "So, the child is always so late and rundown because of a werewolf pup who claims to be his friend?" Kai's brow furrowed. "How do you know this?"

Mimic shrugged. "I noticed the odd symptoms and followed the boy to town one day. The pup hunts him down, lifts his spirits with claims that they are friends (that they'll stick together forever,) then the string is pulled. He falls for it every time."

"He is vanished every day?" Kai was astonished. He understood that this Katsuki was abusive, but surely this was simply-

"Nnnno, not every day. But often. It's not out of sympathy more than its just waiting for his stash of candy to restock. It's a wonder the child hasn't been permanently Vanished."

"You don't say." Kai didn't speak for a very long moment.

There was something about this Izuku that drew Kai in to the point he couldn't remove the boy from his mind; sure, he had met Izuku barely more than an hour ago, but Chisaki could tell that the child would be in his mind for quite some time.

"I want you to keep close tabs on Izuku for a while. Be his friend. Accompany him to school."

Mimic, for what was possible of a squat bird doll, squinted at his master. "I assume you want me out of my body? Is there anything I should be looking for with him?" His voice held sharp note layered in the inquisitive tones.

Kai sighed. "I realize how insulting it may be for me to request that, but yes. He'll instantly recognize you in that body." Mimic patiently waited for the answer to his second question. "And as for looking for any particular thing with him, I don't know yet."

Mimic remained silent for several seconds. Just when Kai was ready to acuse his subordinate for not responding, a squat doll fell over onto the floor. There in its place, standing inside the desk, stood a thin and gangly ghost. Beady black eyes were fixed on Kai, limp grey-black hair hanging in front of his eyes. With a corner of his thin mouth twisted downward, Irinaka Joi was far from pleased to be out of his beloved doll. "Well. I guess it's time for me to formally meet young Izuku."

\-- The next day. --

Inko nearly didn't let Izuku leave for school the next day. She probably would not have, if it hadn't been for a unique circumstance.

There happened to be a new ghost resident who had taken a shine to Izuku. Mr. Joi had promised that he was more than happy to escort Izuku to and from town; he had even offered to deliver by hand Inko's letter to Mitsuki. His smokey silver cloak had thin dark blue streaks in it. The mesmerizing look of its movement sung of the depths of the darkest sea. He was a charming enough man (Inko frowned at his slightly hot temper, no matter how he tried to keep it down,) and Izuku loved him. Inko knew he was just happy to have another friend.

Regardless, the was something in Mr. Joi's beady gaze that set Inko off. She felt like she knew him.

But she couldn't rightly deny him. She stood in the mansion doors, just as she did every morning, waving her son off. Irinaka Joi neatly blended into the shadows, but Izuku's unblemished snow white cloak fluttered through the morning-dark woods. She smiled, forcing her fears back down her chest.

Her little boy looked so pure: like a little angel.

She wouldn't have been surprised if silky green wings sprouted from his back and he flew into the heavens.

Her baby.

With a final wave, Izuku turned and began his merry way down the forest trail. Irinaka nodded to Inko and smiled; the glint in his eyes quietly promised 'don't worry. Your son will see no harm.'

And just with that, the two disappeared.

Izuku was delighted to have someone with him as he made his way to school. He was surprised that another ghost was brave enough to venture into the forest, but then again Irinaka was a grown man.

The two chatted the whole time. Joi was extremely curious about his young ghost friend, and Izuku was more than willing to answer his questions. He liked the older man. Irinaka was friendly, understanding, and enjoyable: everything a friend should be. If he was to be included, that now meant that Izuku had two friends! Mr. Joi and Dabi.

And Kacchan. Kacchan made three.

Izuku's smile faltered. Kacchan was his friend... right?

"Something wrong kid?"

Izuku startled at the sudden question. Turning his head, he forced the brightness of his smile to return. "Oh, nothing! I'm fine thank you!" Irinaka raised a brow, but didn't question the youth under his care as they stepped from the edge of the forest.

Before them sprawled a wide yet simply designed town. Squatty wood and stone homes were fenced in by a short wall and meticulously kept farms; grains waved in the light mid-morning breeze, vegetable plant leaves weighed down with un-shed dew. Thin strands of smoke curled into overcast sky. Irinaka smiled. He hadn't seen the village in ages. Casting a sly look down to his companion, he wondered how Izuku would react to seeing the Capitol.

If Kai's business with Izuku was as he suspected...

Well...

Izuku might just get to see Yuuei after all.

Wrapped in his thoughts, he nearly missed Izuku happily launching himself to tumble down the hill. He was back to being a three-year-old with how giddily he threw himself down the rolling slope. Joi watched dumbfounded as Izuku reached the end of the hill and jumped to his feet. Somehow the child had managed to avoid being Vanished on any twigs or protruding plants.

Joi watched Izuku laugh. The child beckoned his elder down the hill. "Come on! It's fun!"

Irinaka walked with dignity down the slope. No rolling for him, thank you very much. When he reached the bottom Izuku and he strolled into town, the child telling him directions to "Auntie Mitsuki's" home. The further they waked into town, the quieter Izuku became, no matter how he tried to hide it.

He knew what was coming.

Just before Irinaka could ask Izuku what was wrong, again, a shout ripped through the town.

"Oi. Deku!"

Izuku froze. Irinaka looked to the direction of the yell. A rowdy werewolf pup was making quick steps toward the two. As he paid Joi no mind, the older man wondered if the pup had even noticed his presence.

The pup had spiked pale blonde hair, dangerously sparking red eyes, and thick tan ears and tail twitching in hidden agrivation. His dangerously sharp teeth were pulled back in leer. Every inch of this pup screamed 'danger'

Katsuki Bakugo.

Irinaka had seen the boy before, but from a distance. Having the child quickly approach him he found was a different matter entirely. Izuku resisted the urge to shrink behind his grown bodyguard. "Hi Kacchan!" The forced cheer in his voice shook and quivered.

Katsuki bushed pass Irinaka, clearly unaware of his presence. His forced smile didn't reach his eyes. "How're you doing half-pint? Recover well?"

Tears were welling in Izuku's eyes, his mouth cracking open to respond to the false care, but before he could utter a word, a softly grey shoulder planted itself between him and the pup. "Hey now Little One. You should keep some distance. My young friend here had been through quite an unfair scenario these past few days." Joi reveled as Katsuki's expressions changed in seconds akin to pages of a book being flipped; confusion as Joi intervened, then anger at being called Little One, recognition that Joi knew about every time he had Vanished Deku, to shock at the carefully laced tones of threat.

Irinaka meant to protect Deku, and Katsuki knew it.

The forced smile returned, his tone tightly jovial as he raised his hands in peace and took a step back. "Woah! What's happened?" Deciding to play dumb, Katsuki wouldn't directly address the problem until this stranger did. "People messing with you Deku?"

"Yes," Irinaka remained composed, face an un-crackable mask as he answered for the child. "It has been brought to our attention that he is being repeatedly Vanished. Worse yet, he was Vanished in the middle of the woods on a straying branch." Now Irinaka truly had Katsuki's attention. With one arm safely around Izuku's shoulders, Joi guided the three of them towards their school building, continuing to talk. "As you might imagine, if a kind hearted soul had not come around as he had, Young Izuku here might have never made it back. His mother is quite worried, so, for as long as he needs me to or is attending this school, I will be escorting him."

Steam practically rising from Katsuki's ears, Irinaka could imagine the overdrive he had sent the pup's brain into. If Irinaka would be in the town for hours at a time, escorting Izuku there and back into their creepy home in the woods, then he would be fully aware of any problems or delays concerning Izuku; therefore, no more candy. But then again, what could this strange ghost do? He couldn't even harm Katsuki.

Before Bakugo could formulate a response, the three had reached the school building. "Ah! This is it, is it not?" Irinaka patted Izuku on the back, urging him towards that motley building. "I'll be waiting when you are done!"

He watched until Izuku was out of sight in the drab clay grey walls dotted with small windows. They had added a second story to the building since his days learning under its roof; it had been in better condition then. He shrugged. With a rustle of his cloak, Joi turned to find the Bakugo residence. He had quite a bit to discuss with a certain werewolf mother.

True to his word, he had returned to the building when Izuku emerged free from the signs of a fresh Vanishing; true to Mitsuki's word, you could hear her berating her son across town. Irinaka continued to escort Izuku back and forth; somedays he would sit and wait outside the building, others he would browse the town markets or admire personal gardens. The Eighth Mansion's gardens were too extravagant in his taste. Those were classic and perfect, while these gardens are messy and homely, but who was he to complain?

Every evening, he reported to Kai. He watched Chisaki's attention flicker from reality to some present daydream or plan. The man's growing obsession with the child could be sniffed out by a dachshund on a muddy fall evening, and Irinaka made no point of hiding this fact from his master.

Then Kai began "accidentally" running into the child. He would find Izuku (usually when the child was completley lost, which was often,) and all but force conversation onto the child. Not that Izuku noticed; he was too innocent and naive to notice Kai shaping the conversation to last longer. Our maybe the cold was simply too lonely to take it into consideration.

Irinaka watched this happen in the emmaculate gardens for the tenth time that month. He sighed, wooden break shaking side to side. "Your plan better pay off Chisaki." His beady gaze left the gardens below to gaze at the the manifestation of Kai's obsessive plan. "This better pay off."

A/N

I am making very nice progress with this story and it maketh me happy. This will potentially be a pretty long story, as (if you haven't already picked up on this,) I am taking time to give good detail and focusing on small scenes in depth.

It's a good writing exercise.

Now, next chapter this awaited plan will be revealed! I'm excited to see how y'all will react.

Comments!

bp136714, (again the only commenter,) glad I made you feel sympathy for Kai! That was the plan!

Now I know I do not have much in the way of readers for this (hopefully yet,) but if y'all are reading pretty p l e a s e with a big ole cherry on top, please comment. Feedback, even if it is just "this is good" feedback, it's every writer's delight. If you like this so far, if you think there's an element or person I could or should incorporate, or if you see a reoccurring flaw/error/loophole/pothole, please tell. Hearing from y'all makes my day.

Now I do belive that is all, so so long Lovies!


	4. Empty Justification

Kai Chisaki sat before his creation. It was almost complete; a feeling he didn't know still resided in his bones jittered at the thought of the child's face viewing his work. His breath hissed through the mask set on his face. A small spring, barely more than a bent wire, stuck unseemly out of place on his masterpiece. Without recognizing his actions, he stretched a finger out and flicked the piece of metal.

It wobbled back and forth with the force, but did not remove itself. Kai watched the flickering metal distantly.

He closed his eyes. He was trying to remember... something. What had compelled him to do that simple action? It had seemed so... childish-

There, ringing in his ears at the thought, was child laughter and the scrape of metal on wood. "What's this Daddy?" Kai's eyes snapped open. Pure white fabric (rivaling that even of the boy he was working so hard for,) flew before his face, delicate arms reaching it to grab and lift the small three year old child.

"Eri, darling! You shouldn't mess with Daddy's things!"

Eri, the mirrored image of her mother, dropped the syringe she had grabbed. "It's it bad?" Fear filled his baby's voice. Wide ruby eyes latched onto his own warm brown.

Kai felt his own mouth and voice rising to respond to his long dead wife and child. "No my little flower, a syringe is not bad." Finding himself standing, he knelt and picked the metal and glass object off of the floor. "However, if used improperly, it can be very dangerous."

Eri nodded, still wrapped in her mother's arms. She looked down at the syringe in her father's hands. "What's it for?"

"Doctors and scientists use these mostly; they use them to extract small amounts of liquid without damaging the object it is taken from." To demonstrate his point, he lifted a corked vial from his desk full with a shining red liquid. The sharp needle slid through the cork with lazy ease. He glanced up to see his precious daughter's eyes full of wonder as the syringe filled with the shining potion. "I only have one due to some of my more delicate experiments."

"Have you ever been hurt by one Father?"

Kai delicately placed the vial and syringe down on the desk before stepping over to his wife and daughter. He bent over slightly to be eye to eye with Eri. She giggled at how their noses almost touched; he himself was surprised that his mask was not settled in its usual position. "Well, unlike you my dear flower, Daddy knows how to handle his tools without hurting himself." Eri leaned forward quickly and rubbed her nose against Kai's before leaning back just as quickly; her face scrunched up in childish mischief. Kai rolled his eyes at her antics, but planted a quick kiss to her forehead anyway.

A delicate hand curled under his chin to lift his face away from his daughter. He found himself nose to nose with and staring into the source of the beauty his child had inherited. "Come now, doesn't your darling wife deserve some of your attention?" A sly smile made its way onto his face. She knew he was putty for those flawless eyes.

Closing the distance and wrapping a hand around his daughter's eyes, Kai gently kissed his wife. What she had been expecting to be a simple brief kiss quickly turned to something more mature before Kai severed the affection. "Of course Victoria. You deserve more than just attention."

Victoria Chisaki held a finger to her bottom lip and sent him a reproachful look that failed to carry any venom. "You sly, sly man."

"You wanted attention didn't you?"

Eri looked between her parents in confusion. "What?" She frowned as her parents waved her question aside with murmurs of "nothing sweetheart,". She wiggled to be let free. As Victoria set her on the ground, Eri remembered something she had meant to ask. "Hey Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to be busy all day?"

Kai set down his pencil and thought for a moment. On one hand, his work did need to be completed. On the other hand... "I could use a few moments of fresh air. Go grab your coats." Eri whooped and ran full stride out the door, ignoring his reprimand to not run in the halls.

Kai tried to follow his wife and daughter, yet could not. He could not rise from the chair he had sat in as the world around him blurred and shifted before his eyes. His vision spun with sickening velocity. His head felt crushed in the palm of a giant as he was sucked from this pleasant memory to one new.

Eri was in his lap. The warmth from only moments before vanished from the room; dim dank air prevailed against the senses, pressing down on the lungs as a thick feather pillow. Kai knew this feeling. He had felt it before, when his adopted father had passed. He had felt it before, at the loss of an old friend. He had felt it before at the loss of...

...the loss of...

"... Daddy?" Kai held his sniffling child closer to him. Under any other circumstance, he would have sent her straight to his medical team to prevent her falling ill. But today? Today he held her closer. He wanted to provide what he knew he did not have the power to give. Today he felt more hot tears of his own burning his eyelids only to freeze on the metallic rim of his mask. His daughter's sobs returned. He whispered empty shushes, knowing they did no help. "Daddy when is Mommy coming back? I- I want Mom back Dad!"

"I know," his shattered voice creaked out of his mask. He cupped the back of her head in one palm. One finger rubbed the base of the growing horn sprouting from her forehead with worrying quickness. "I want Mom back too."

He needed his wife.

He didn't know how to explain death to a five year-old.

Chisaki's eyes were closed this time when his world morphed into another memory. He wondered what he could have possibly done to merit this level of torture in memory and thought.

When his eyes opened, Eri was no longer in his lap. He panicked for a second, before there was a tiny rap on his door. "Come," he ordered. The door creaked open and in fluttered his angel herself with her cheeks painted in a delicate blush. "Eri, darling!" He leaned back and gestured for her to come to his lap. She tiptoed over and crawled into his lap. Though she was six, neither would give up the small show of affection. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Eri nestled into his side and beamed up at him. "I made a friend today! He's one of the new ghost residents, Izuku." Kai raised an eyebrow. "He and his momma are really sweet!"

"Mmmm," Kai thought back, trying to remember an Izuku in his resident list. Failing to place a name, he filed a mental note to check recent additions to his list and temporarily filed the reason under the most common for residency at the Eight Mansion: homelessness. This side of Yuuei held the greatest population of Ghosts, and many faced homelessness due to the cold hearted nature of men; after all, why should they rent out room to incorporeal creatures that often cannot pay nor even need food or shelter when other beings can use the space? Rumors, papers, and travelling word brought many homeless ghosts to the Eighth Mansion. "How long have they been here?"

"A few months I think. I've seen him around before, but this was the first day I got to talk to him; he got lost really bad."

Kai smiled at his daughter behind his mask, closing his eyes and tilting his head to communicate the motion. Though her face was bare, Eri copied the motion with a smile of her own. He tucked a strand of her soft silver hair around her curved horn and behind her ear. "I'm glad you've found a friend." His hand rested on her cheek, making him still suddenly. "Your cheek is warm."

Eri held a small hand to her cheek herself. "Is it?"

"Quite." Kai's insides froze over. He swallowed forcefully: too forcefully. "Go see Uncle Hari."

Something flashed behind his daughter's eyes, and he knew he had been too quick to order her. "Is this because of Mother?"

Kai blinked, swallowed, and slowly replied, "no. It's just Daddy being Daddy. Go on now."

With a small prod to her back Eri leapt off of his lap and down onto the floor. She threw one last hug around her father. Cheerily humming, Eri left to find "Uncle Hari Kurono." He watched her leave, trying to convince himself that there was truth in his empty statement that it had nothing to do with the illness that had claimed her mother.

He wanted to belive that it had nothing to do with her mother.

Kai's memories tried to shift to yet another, the distant sound of coughing he knew was his daughter's reaching his ears, but before his mind could torment him further, his vision turned pure white.

Chisaki jolted upright from his sleep and his wooden chair shook beneath him. His eyes were wide and alarmed. Looking around his workshop, he concluded that indeed he was back in the present world, and not still trapped in his dreams. Kai sunk his face into his hands and took deep breath. He looked up at his creation once more: the finest materials he could find were assembled before him in their delicate arrangement, held upright by the wooden stand. Kai reached forward and plucked a loose spring from where it stuck out. With a quick bend in the metal and some maneuvering, it slid back into its original position.

Staring into his own porcelain reflection, Kai knew that by all means his project was finished. He simply had to find the child.

Chisaki sighed and stood. His long legs carried him swiftly to the room of his wife and child. He gazed longingly at the painting over the fire place, created months before Victoria's demise. Eri seemed to be smiling through the painting and right at him, promising that all would be well and that they would take another walk through the garden soon.

Kai couldn't help the trembling sigh that escaped him.

"Master Chisaki?" Kai looked over to where Irinaka had appeared in the doorway. "I have my report for the day."

"Anything of importance?"

Ignoring the shake in his employer's voice, Joi shook his head. "Nothing sir, he's merely-"

"Forget the report. Bring the child and his mother to my workroom. Your doll is stationed on the far desk."

Kai could feel the satisfaction radiating off of Irinaka at the news that his work of all but spying on the child was finished and that he would finally be able to posses his beloved doll once more. His subordinate vanished through the walls in search of Izuku and Inko Midoriya.

Kai himself returned to the workroom he had just abandoned and found himself staring at the product of his obsession once again.

He could try to justify his actions many ways. He could say the child deserved a better life. He could say it was to keep the child away from the dangers of the outside world. He could say that a person of his status should not be without an heir.

He could say a lot of things.

But the truth was something Kai Chisaki couldn't bring himself to ignore.

He was lonely. So very, very lonely. Kai might as well bring an orphan off of the streets, but there was a child right in front of him; one well behaved, and one incapable of sickness.

There was a knock at the door.

"Father Chisaki? You wanted us?" Young Izuku called, cracking open the door and peeking his pale face in.

"I did. Come in," he called.

A/N

La-dee-doo another one! Flashbacks seem to be my business right now, what with this one and my one in Redeemed. Figured I should provide some backstory and motive for Chisaki. If you want a little extra flavor to this chapter, look up the song "Victoria" by the steampunk group Abney Park; it's the source for me naming Kai's wife Victoria and it really emphasizes his deep seated loneliness. The words themselves aren't necessarily accurate to the story but the theme is quite on point. All he wanted was a family, and that was denied him twice in the passing of both his wife and daughter.

And I'll have you know that I am having a ball holding his project over your heads. I've dropped some more hints, and kudos to yall who notice.

Now, since it's the holidays and a few other reasons such as sickness, imma be taking a break to let myself get better and recharge. I'm hoping to get some energy for upcoming chapters and maybe do some unposted writing. Hope y'all understand.

Comments!

CadB, I answered your question of how ghosts usually come to reside at the Eighth in chapter, and as for their relation ship with Izuku, it's not neccesarily important so I'm planning on glossing over it. Nevertheless, it's similar to the general theme given in the beginning of the show that he's basically an oddball that isn't given much time or attention. Needless to say they are relatively withdrawn due to bitterness that they were rejected in town and have to live away from friends. (Also your pm hasn't come through and I dont think its gonna at this point.)

lemonfactoryxx, I'm glad to hear you think this is original! It's probably my first real original idea, maybe ever!

bp136714, good catch that Kai is gonna make Izu is successor (specifically heir, but same thing.) Concerning the Knights of Yuuei, I havent specified this yet so I will now; Yuuei is the kingdom they live in, and the Knights of Yuuei are sortve the royal knights (they're mainly made up of the pro heroes of the original story, and All Might is their leader. Dunno who's the king/queen, but hey.)

I do think that is all! So long and Happy Holidays Lovies!


	5. The Gift

Izuku had been having a good day. There was no need to go into town for schooling, so Izuku had been wandering around the mansion grounds. Two rabbits were seen, several flower patches were rifled through, and more than one tree was climbed. He loved days off.

Carefully nestled in the branches of a sturdy oak, Izuku sat and thought.

It had been about two months since Izuku had made Mr. Irinaka his friend. Though Joi could have quite a quick temper, he had always been very kind to Izuku and Inko. He had helped Izuku in so many ways that the boy lost count; he had helped keep Kacchan away from Izuku; he would walk with Izuku through the halls of the mansion, making the child learn certain key areas and where they were in the mansion. Izuku realized that that list included only two things. He could've sworn there were more.

Izuku shrugged. Up here in this tree he was warm and tucked away. The shadows cast by leaves and branches danced along his arms and on the tree trunk he leaned against. He began to drift off to sleep. A bird chirped. He smiled, eyes getting heavy...

"You're in my spot."

Izuku shrieked and jumped, falling off of his branch. He phased through several more branches before landing with a soft 'oomf' on the ground. Scrambling to his feet, Izuku looked upwards. "Oh! I'm so sorry Rappa! I didn't know you sat here!"

Kendo Rappa, a burly giant of a minotaur, looked down at Izuku. (The ghost population called him "the beef" behind his back for his sheer size and white-black hide pattern. Izuku had never liked their insult.) The fur/hair along Rappa's arms rippled in the breeze. He tilted his head to better see Izuku through the lenses on his mask; he had notorious bad eyesight. "You're the little boy," he growled. "Still not up for a fight?!"

Izuku swallowed. "N-no. Rappa, I can't fight you..."

"Why?"

Izuku blinked at the question. He knew minotaur were slower in terms of mental capacities, but... why couldn't he fight a ghost child? Izuku stuck his arm out, his hand phasing through the man's chest. "We literally cannot hurt each other."

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh." Rappa looked from the dissapeared hand back to Izuku's awkwardly smiling face. "I'll make an exception for you then." The boy almost said that he would have to make an exception for every ghost resident, but decided against it and pulled his hand back.

"... so how have you been Rappa?" Izuku asked, folding his hands behind his back and rocking on his toes and heels.

"Good. Won many good fights!" Rappa grinned widely. "No one can beat me!" He flexed as he yelled, arms and fur rippling. "You should have seen the last!"

Izuku and Rappa sat down, talking avidly; Rappa did most of the talking, describing his favoirite victories and moves while Izuku listened, agreed, and carefully constructed flower crowns. It was strange to see a gigantic minotaur talk of blood and death while wearing a crown of daisies and grass; Rappa wore it like a crown of gold. The white flowers almost perfectly blended in with the white hair between his horns.

Eventually, the conversation wandered over to Izuku; he bashfully admitted that he didnt have much of interest when it came to his life, but Rappa insisted.

"I told you about me. You tell me about you."

"Well...really all there is is that I go to school in the village. Well that, and a few friends, but I don't think I can call those people friends really anymore." Izuku's voice trailed off into a mumble.

"What wrong?" There was genuine concern in Rappa's voice. He tilted his head, the flower crown threatening to fall.

Izuku was silent for a moment. "I've always belived they were good friends, that it was normal. After all, no one ever stopped it." Saddened, Izuku hung his head. "But they really aren't nice to me."

"I can kill them for you," Kendo offered in a growl.

"NO!" Izuku waved his hands frantically. "Please no! Don't kill them over me."

"BUT THEY MAKE YOU SAD!"

"I HAVE OTHER FRIENDS! GOOD FRIENDS!" Izuku smiled and lowered his hands. "After all, you're a friend aren't you?" Rappa stilled, falling silent as he looked down at the boy. "And one day, I made a friend named Dabi, a fire elemental who might have even been half vampire. And of course my mom is my very best friend. And I have Mr. Irinaka! He goes with me to town and waits to take me back. See? That's four good friends!"

Rappa tilted his head once again, the flower crown staying on his head only by a miracle. "Irinaka Joi? He's-"

"Rappa!" A voice called out across the lawn, the two snapping their heads to look at the newcomer. Hekiji Tengai calmly walked to the man and child. "What are you doing out here? You have work to be doing."

Kendo heavily got up to his full height, angrily throwing his hand towards Izuku. "I was talking with the Baby!"

Hekiji raised an eyebrow at "the baby". "Izuku Midoriya? He is a child, not an infant."

"About as helpless as one." Izuku blushed, but didn't argue with the statement; it was true after all.

Tengai sighed and rubbed his head. "It doesn't matter. You have work you have to attend to. And you, Midoriya," Izuku startled. "Your presence is wanted inside the mansion. It seems important."

Climbing to his feet as well, Izuku muttered a shaky. "oh, thank you!" He turned to say goodbye to Rappa, but the minotaur had already left. Izuku scampered inside as the evening lights were lit.

He wondered what he was wanted for.

Focusing to remember the directions to the ghost beds, Izuku walked full force into someone. He stumbled backward before looking to see both Irinaka and Inko. "Oh hi!"

Irinaka grinned. "There you are! We've been looking al over for you!" Irinaka was positively beaming, as if he knew of some great prize that neither Izuku nor Inko knew of.

When Izuku asked why he was needed, his mother responded with, "Master Kai has summoned both of us."

Izuku started. Summoned? Had they done something wrong? Had he said something inappropriate when he was talking to Father Chisaki one time? What if he had, for what ever reason, decided Izuku and his mother had to leave? Where would they go? What would they-

Irinaka noted the worried look on Izuku's face and laughed freely. "Hey now, don't worry! Trust me, he hasn't summoned you for any negative reason. In fact, something tells me that this is going to be a spectacle to watch."

Inko cut a strange glance at Irinaka Joi. She had never quite trusted him like her son; perhaps he had never shown any I'll intent towards Izuku, and perhaps he did make sure Izuku was well taken care of, but that never shook her uneasy feeling that she knew the man and that he was part of a bigger picture. But still, she remained silent as Irinaka joyfully led them not to Kai's bedroom, but to a separate work room. Inko reached back and took her son's hand.

Finally they reached the door. With a irrepressible smile, Irinaka swept to the side. "By all means Izuku," he gestured to the door.

Thoroughly confused, Izuku reached forward, focused on his touch to the material plane, and knocked. He cracked the door open. "Father Chisaki? You wanted to see us?" He peeked through the door, early sunset-light falling on his pale face.

"I did," Kai's back was to the door. He was standing over a contraption Izuku could not make out. "Come in."

Tentatively, Izuku pushed the door open fully and stepped into the room. Inko followed, still clutching his hand.

Irinaka brushed past the with a delighted giggle and ran full tilt towards a desk. A fat doll was perched on the wooden surface. With a burst of blue grey smoke, the lanky form of Irinaka had disappeared the the form of Mimic was cracking his neck and swinging his arms. "Ahh, it's good to be back!" He excitedly hopped off of the desk and waddled towards another that was closer to the action.

Izuku looked at the doll. He looked to Kai. His head bobbed back and forth between the two.

"What in the Eight Stars is going on here."

Chisaki snorted quietly. "I do apologize for the seeming intrusion on your privacy, but I needed to know more about you while keeping my distance."

Izuku's face melted from blank confusion to worry. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Oh not at all." Kai swept a lazy hand to his side, bringing attention to the focus of his obsession with the child. "The exact contrary."

Izuku blinked.

There, supported by a slim wooden frame, glistening in the evening light, was himself; or, at least, how he had been told he looked.

Except... it fully exestied in the material plane. In place of human skin and his vapor, there was a fine porcelain covering; where there were gaps in the "skin" for movement, a sturdy metallic frame could just be distinguished. The 'not-quite-him' form matched Izuku's proportions perfectly; even the feet (where a ghost's form is the least distinguishable,) were delicately made with precision. The face was a mix between metal and porcelain; the cheekbones up to his forehead were the same pale white porcelain as the rest of his "skin", while everything below the cheekbone line was made of metal. Where his mouth should be sat a rectangular shape that stretched down to his chin. Izuku stared into the figures eyes; three rings of jade reflected his gaze; the thinnest and outermost ring was white, the middle and thickest was a glowing green, and the inner circle was a full black. An impression of his hair had been created out of waves of copper that had been forcefully rusted green. A pair of shoes sat neatly beside the delicate figure; a fine pair of trousers was wrapped around his legs; a brown cotton shirt covered his torso; a pale white jacket that ended at his hips was unmistakably detailed after a ghost's cloak.

"Oh my Bright Stars," Inko breathed. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she stared in wonder at the physical rendition of her son.

In a daze, Izuku stumbled closer. He gazed at the porcelain face that so closely resembled his own. He reached out a delicate hand, fingertips brushing the metallic surface; deep, and resounding of magic, a hum rippled through body at the touch. Izuku shuddered. The feeling left him exhilarated, as if an electric shot had ripped through him and left thousands of sparks in his body. Izuku placed his whole hand on the cheek of the device to send the jolt through his body once again.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Irinaka's voice was filled with mirth as he watched the child. "To feel Resonace for the first time?" Into moved to touch the figure as well, but found that her hand passed through. She sent a confused look to Mimic. "Resonance calls to certain few through only certain ways. What might spark in him may not for you."

Inko turned to Kai. Her gaze was swirling with emotions: from confusion to joy. "What is this all for? Why-, why..."

Chisaki swallowed. "I am a man of high standing in our society. People of my name are expected to have offspring, an heir, to inherit the family name. Both my wife and my daughter have perished, despite my fiercest of efforts." His voice softened as his gaze lowered. "I am left without family and without heir. If I were to die on the morrow, my name and fortune would pass to my second in command, Hari Kurono. He is a good man, but one must be raised and grown to properly handle this honor." The occupants in the room turned and stared at a still transfixed Izuku. He was staring deep into the mechanical figure's face still, no doubt still high off of the effects of Resonance. "I look at him," Kai continued, "and I see the perfect child to grow into this mold."

Inko gasped as the realization of what Kai was saying hit her. Her son would become the heir to the Chisaki name. Izuku would be trained and taught to be in the same league as some of the known world's fiercest men.

And Kai Chisaki, the man who held dominion over them, who controlled their lives, was asking for her permission.

Inko finally began to cry. She grabbed hold of Kai's arm, pleading with her eyes. "I know know what my son did to capture your attention in this way, but please Sir, give Izuku this life you promise. Give him what I cannot," Inko sobbed.

"I will." Kai motioned placing his hand over hers. "I swear on my honor. He will one day be great."

A/N

Whoo Hooo!

The project is out! Lemme tell you, I had a ball with this and (while daydreaming inbetween paragraphs,) I also fully fleshed out a rather undefined area in the future end of the plotline! Now the second main antagonist has been decided upon and I will have so much fun making him be evil and get his just desserts.

Now, to CadB and bp136714, I am so happy you figured out my project! I do hope my final form for him is no disappointment in design. And CadB for once mah dude, YOUR GUESS WAS NOT WRONG! You've been so bad at guessing plot points before but you were right this time!

I realize there wasn't much in the way of interaction with Kai and Izu, but there will be plenty coming up in the next chapter or two.

ANYWHO, NEWS. While (at the time of me posting this,) I am posting a bunch of chapters for a lot of stories, Redeemed is unfortunately going to have to go on a bit of a break. Even just figuring out how to start the next chapter is being a doozie and until I work that out it is not gonna go anywhere for a while. I am sorry, I will try to fix that soon.

Welp, that does seem to be all. So Long Lovies!

Minotaur

Race

Character: Kendo Rappa

Defining qualities: pretty much standard minotaur characteristics, big and burly, relatively dumb, wants to fight everything.


	6. To Learn Again

Izuku couldn't see. He was encased in darkness, surrounded on all sides. He couldn't move, didn't dare try to speak.

Izuku wasn't afraid. Not only had he been told this is what he would experience, he was distracted with another matter.

For the first time in his life, Izuku Midoriya felt. The darkness had a substance that pressed up against him; it weighed on him on every side, keeping him upright. Izuku could feel the wooden supports holding him upright. He could feel what he presumed was the breeze; people passing him. A hand fell on his shoulder and Izuku gasped. He jolted in shock as the unimaginable warmth made contact with his cool skin. The person before him paused.

"It's only me Izuku. I need to make a quick adjustment."

Izuku was still gasping in his darkness. That warmth had shocked him, but he wanted it again. When Kai's hand was laid on his shoulder again (gentler this time,) Izuku leaned into it. He could feel tools poking about in his arms, adjusting small gears and bars; it was a strange feeling.

He loved it.

The warmth vanished, and he nearly whimpered. Kai left a small breeze in his wake as he stepped back. "Alright. Can you move?"

"I don't know," Izuku breathed. There was a quiet sound of gears clicking as he spoke; though he phantom felt his mouth form each syllable, he could now only feel a strange up and down movement with the tip of his chin up to where his teeth had been. Inko gasped.

"Well, your jaw works." Kai's voice was filled with pleasure in his handiwork. "Try to move your fingers."

Izuku's mind was scattered, still muddled by the magic Irinaka had called Resonance; he forced himself to remember even where his hands were.

Kai, Inko, Irinaka, and even Hari Kurono (who had arrived slightly late,) watched as the long and delicate fingers curled inward into a tight fist, then splayed up and outward. Gently, the arms lifted; Izuku hugged himself, his metallic hands rubbing against the soft fabric of his jacket. At last, Izuku opened his eyes; Kai had not actually installed any form of blinking or eye movement in Izuku's Vessel, and it was the one junction he still had incorporeal control over. The rings of jade slightly distorted the colors he saw, but he could see more clearly than he ever had before. The sun had fully set at this point, leaving only candle light and the fireplace to illuminate the room and its occupants.

Kai was standing a fair few paces away from Izuku, beckoning. "Now, carefully, step forward."

Izuku looked down, studying his own feet. One foot slid a few inches forward. He gently set his weight on it.

As he moved to lift his other foot however, Izuku's legs buckled underneath him; he tumbled to the floor before Kai or the others could catch him. His body clacked and clanked at it met cold stone. A high screech filled the air. Inko screamed his name, panicking with no way to help; Izuku couldn't find his voice to answer her.

Four strong hands lifted him to his feet once again: Kai and Hari looking at him with concern behind their bird masks. Father Chisaki looked Izuku up and down, assessing any damage. He dragged his thumb along the mechanical boy's cheek. "You're scratched." Indeed there was a long thin line on the metal of his cheekbone from where he had landed. "Thankfully, it would seem there is nothing else." Leaving Hari to support Izuku, Kai stepped back to take a fuller look at his new son. He walked to his desk and picked up a small weight. "Hold your hand out." Izuku wordlessly did as he was told, with his now slightly dusty hand. Kai set the weight in Izuku's palm; the child's hand fell underneath the minuscule weight and the metal clattered to the floor. Kai frowned. "You're as weak as a baby. We need to get you adjusted, and quickly."

Inko hovered before her son, worry etched in every line of her kind face. "Will he be able to? Will he be alright?"

"Don't worry!" Mimic waddled forward on the desk, nailing Izuku in his beady gaze as the child turned his mechanical head to stare at him. "There is gonna be quite the adjustment period for him, but he'll make it just fine."

"Did you have to deal with this," Hari Kurono asked, still supporting Izuku.

Irinaka denied the question. "It's harder and longer to adjust depending on factors such as size, complexity, and age. He's young, so he'll learn quickly, but this is the largest and most complex Vessel I have ever seen."

And so started a very long process for Izuku. Each member of the Eight precepts had something to teach Izuku, but Kai, Irinaka, and Hari brought the majority of his teaching. Embarrassingly enough, Izuku had to be taught how to walk; Kai wasn't joking when he compared his adopted son to a newborn baby. Izuku took small steps, usually with human support nearby; then came a moderate pace. By the end of his first month, Izuku was running and jumping and laughing all the while. He explored every inch of the mansion; since he could no longer phase through walls, Izuku was forced to memorize the layout of the building so the others wouldn't have to rescue him every five minutes.

With every intent to at least restrain Izuku's reckless movement and energy, Kai began to teach Izuku in the highest sophisticated manner he could. Izuku learned Grammar, History, and Literature; when the boy showed exceptional skill in Science and Math, Kai delightedly began to teach him the ins-and-outs of his business domain: alchemy. Kai's role and business in the Kingdom of Yuuei was to find new cures and potions for the people, to improve their lives and health. He wasn't even nearly close to letting the accident prone Izuku into his laboratory, but he began to teach his child the basics. Mechanics was a small pastime of Kai's, but one he was well versed in and one he would one day teach to Izuku as well.

While school kept Izuku on more of a leash, he still was overflowing with excitement and energy. Izuku still wandered and ran in his free time, doting on his mother and rolling in flowers; Kai quickly put a stop to the flower rolling.

A new idea to harness Izuku's boundless energy came to Kai. It was brilliant, and a skill he would one day need; Kai didn't often attend social or royal gatherings, but when he did, he knew one item of business that would always be present. It only made sense for Izuku to learn to dance. The residents had witnessed Izuku go at life with a new passion since gaining his mechanical form, but no one had anticipated the level of enthusiasm he would pursue dancing with. He often would stay up late at night, twirling on his own in his too large bedroom; Izuku would beg and beg that Kai dance with him. One day, Hari began to play on a piano as the two practiced a dance and Izuku was so enthralled he nearly fell on his face once again. So, when he wasn't being taught the importance of writing and proper speech, Izuku was either dancing with Kai or playing the piano with Kurono.

In a year, Izuku was an entirely different person. Where once he had been timid and preyed upon, he now was brave and respected (even if only for his new last name.) Where he could once not do anything, Izuku excelled in many areas. He had both a father and a mother, and he loved both unconditionally and knew he was loved the same. Kai and he never pretended he was a replacement for Eri; he was something new entirely. Izuku was treasured.

Izuku was watched; and not just by the residents.

The Eighth Mansion was believed to be secure due to its remote location. However, Kai was not the only one to thrive in isolation. Every night, iris-less eyes watched the child from his open balcony doors; Izuku couldn't freeze under his thick covers, and he liked the sounds of night life, so the doors stayed open. The watcher memorized Izuku's patterns. He learned the child's emotional signs and gestures. He learned who was closest to Izuku.

The watcher didn't need to be in contact with Izuku to see his worth; the child was exactly what he was looking for.

For the hundredth time, the watcher slunk away through the trees; he would wait a few more days; the others were still too troublesome as of right now. Once the others were subdued for the time being, he'd make his move. Izuku could wait. He was nothing but patient.

A/N

So a whole year gone right over. Since most of it would have literally been the same thing over and over again, I imagine you all won't be too upset. I didn't cover this a lot, but Izuku is fully dedicated to learning Kai's trade so he can one day take over, but, being as he is, he is equally enthralled by the finer and more elegant points of life: like dancing and music. In terms of respect, the other ghost residents treat him better now only because he is now the son of their landlord; they are still quite withdrawn and bitter. The Eight absalutely adore Izuku.

Comments!

Only Bp136714 so far (imma just gon say Bp from now on,) I don't know any Inosuke, but I'm sure he's an awesome character. Not a lot of in depth detail and world building in this chapter, but there is certainly a LOT more to come in these next few. Keep commenting, I love to hear your opinions.

Any guesses as to who the watcher is? Who are these others? We'll know in two chapters! The next chapter will probably (time-wise,) be about a week or two after the end of this chapter, and focus on a single day most likely. The inciting incident of the plot is at hand!

Welp that's all I got. So long Lovies!


	7. Mechanical Angel

Izuku stepped into his father's laboratory. His padded shoes made barely a sound as he stepped on the cold stone. "You wanted to see me Father?" He stood in familiar respect, his hands behind his back and his back straight.

"Yes," Kai mused, slowly dripping a glistening mixture into a vial of water: the liquids fizzled and bubbled upon contact. "Are you still leaving your doors open at night?"

"Yes. I like listening to the animals, and it's never been a problem: aside from maybe the odd bird or two." Izuku prayed this conversation was not going where he thought it was. Hearing the outside world fascinated him, prompting his imagination to create impossible fantasy lands as he drifted to sleep.

Kai rubbed his forehead, trying to be tactful. "I am going to have to ask you to begin closing it at night." Izuku's heart sank. "I'm fine with it open during the day, but at night it must be closed. I've had an uneasy feeling these past few months, as if someone is watching the house." Izuku stilled in fright. Watching? Who could be watching the Eighth? And why? Kai sensed Izuku's jolt of worry and continued. "Our home is very secure, but it is not invulnerable. None of us could bear it if..."

Kai didn't finish his sentence.

Izuku nodded. "I will, Father." The boy could imagine a small, reassured smile behind the imposing bird mask.

"Thank you. That's all I had. How are your studies coming?"

"Very well. I'm nearing the end of that Geometry book, and I've begun working on creating my own piece of music."

Kai raised an eyebrow, impressed. "Oh really? How is that going?"

Izuku rubbed a hand along one forearm, an idleness habit he had picked up from watching the Eight. "It was going well for a while, but I've hit a road block. I was hoping you would listen to it maybe? Give me some pointers?"

"Perhaps later," Kai nodded with a gesture to his filled worktable. "I'm on the edge of finishing this right now."

The child nodded, bid farewell, and left with a bounce in his step. Kai watched his adopted son leave: he'd only had the boy close to him for a year, and only really known how precious boy's existence was for half a year to that. And yet it felt as though they had been in this companionship their whole lives. Izuku had been tender and moldable to Kai's teaching. He truly loved his new life and he gave new joy to those who loved him.

Kai couldn't bear it if he lost the boy. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Inko would be devastated.

Kai shook himself from those thoughts, turning back to his unfinished work.

Izuku walked briskly down the hall, back to his room. He was glad he had memorized every inch of the Mansion and no longer got lost at every turn. With a gentle click, the door to his room swung open. The first thing to grab the gaze of any who entered was the wide balcony on the far end of the room: thick darker teal drapes billowed out from the breeze that came through the open accordion glass doors. Bird song echoed in with a rustling harmony from the trees. Izuku sighed and turned to his bed on the right: it too was grand: a four-post king size, with it's own charcoal drapes tied to the post real covers to match the windows. Izuku made up his thick covers and rifled around his bed-side desk.

Emerging with what he had been searching for, Izuku turned to what lay behind him: near the door was a proper desk cluttered with notebook and papers, a wardrobe to the back right and a grand piano between the two. If Izuku had the function to, he would have smiled at the sight of it.

Trotting over to his beloved instrument, Izuku pulled on the padded gloves he took from the desk: the fingerpads had an extra layer of thick fabric to keep his metallic and porcelain fingers from clacking on the ivory teeth. Delicately, Izuku began to play his piece from memory.

It held an ethereal atmosphere to it, beginning slow and mystical: suddenly it descended to something quick and excited, building in emotion and passion. He played with vigor, investing in his work, right up until...

He hit his road block. Izuku held still, waiting for a miracle note to present itself and clear his mental obstruction. When it did not come, he slouched forward and drummed his fingers on the wood of his piano seat with a low growl. He needed to finish this piece: it was supposed to be a gift for his mother.

With a sigh he stood and walked to his desk by the door. Perhaps plotting down the notes would help him. Just then, there was a tiny knock at the door.

"Sweetie?" Izuku leapt to his feet as his mother leaned around the door. As she hugged him, Inko asked, "what was that piece you were playing? It was beautiful!"

Izuku rubbed his arm again. "Oh... you heard that? It was supposed to be a surprise, but I'm having trouble progressing it..." At her prompting, Izuku played his piece again and again found himself stuck.

"It sounds like a story to me," Inko said, sitting by his side on the bench. "The beginning has our imaginary protagonist struggling, then he or she receives hope in some form. If you're really stuck, maybe try imagining the next part of your story?"

Izuku leaned back and thought. His mother was right, now that he thought about the music, it did feel like a story line. There was the beginning and inciting incident (he believed, he was never good with plotting storylines,) so he just needed rising tension and a crisis. Odd thing to wish for.

Unfortunately his mother had to leave then, called away by some duty within the castle: Kai had offered to her that (given her son was now his son which made her effectively the Lady of the mansion,) she could retire and live comfortably; but Inko had refused as she was accustomed to a busy life. Work was a comfort to her. Besides, she couldn't justly sit back when under the hospitality and grace of her landlord.

Alone now, Izuku sat and stared blankly out the windows, trying to think of a suitable way to incorporate an element of rising tension to his masterpiece. He hoped Father Chisaki would come: Izuku could distantly hear the sounds of clinking glass, and knew Chisaki was still busy. Without a fuss, the boy stood and began to walk the halls.

He found himself in the same room he had officially met Kai in a year and a half ago: known simply as the Hall of Remembrance, it didn't receive many travelers. Izuku walked up to Eri's grave. "Hey Sis," he muttered, tucking some pink flowers in a glass vase at the end of her tomb. "Sorry I haven't come to talk in a while: Dad's been working me to the bone."

Sliding down the marble to sit on the floor with his back against the counter, Izuku talked for a solid two hours to his adopted sister. He rambled from subject to subject, not really putting any weight into any one subject but lightly touching on them all in hope she could somehow hear and would be comforted. He watched the grand windows filter in the last of the sunlight until the only illumination was the fireplace. His head felt very heavy. It was a test of strength for Izuku to push himself off of the floor.

"Well, it's late. I've really got to get to bed... I suppose."

Izuku waited a moment, deep in concentration. Slowly, a milk chocolate square materialized in his palm: it had caramel dizzle over the top and specks of sea salt. Izuku laid it beside the vase of flowers. He nodded, smiled internally, and walked back to his room. He walked into the ghost residents cleaning his bedroom from floor to ceiling with meticulous care. The ladies excused themselves and left in a hurry.

The boy, drained of energy for no good reason, skipped dressing for bed. He closed his window doors, locking them forlornly: it was some comfort to him that he could still lightly hear some sounds, even if it was lightly. He restrained from drawing the curtains in fear that the thick fabric would swallow the rest of the sound; and after all, curtains wouldn't stop someone from breaking in, but the lock would. Satisfied, he crawled into bed.

Izuku was just falling asleep when he heard it: the most ethereal bird song he could have ever imagined. He sat up in bed, entranced. Without thinking, he padded over to his accordion glass doors and undid the lock to slide the glass back just a crack and hear the song more clearly.

To his surprise, it wasn't bird song at all. This was the voice of sentient people, as though a chorus singing to him and him alone. Harp chords were being strung in perfect harmony with the impossible voice.

Before Izuku could even think to shut the door and call, to warn of an intruder, the music took its hold on him. He relaxed, gears clicking. He pushed the door open more fully.

"Some people bottle their lives, whisper their words, sharpening their knives," sang the voice, luring the mechanical boy out. "In sorrow bound by her keep, feeling my way: who is ever really free? One word, so clear- now it's all that I want to hear: come show your face! Oh mechanical angel!"

Izuku stumbled forward, his actions out of his control. He needed to see that voice, know who could sing so wonderously. It was all he could do.

"Inside this wearing machine, ten thousand lies and nothing to be seen. Cold hands are turning the wheel. Spin me a name, all I ever really feel... One voice, so clear- now it's all that I want to hear: come show your face! Oh mechanical angel!"

Izuku looked over the stone balcony, finally seeing the source of the beautiful voice. Two figures were there below him: one tall and hooded, holding his hands up to the boy longingly: the other was small, a child, plucking at his harp and whispering as he kept his hooded head bowed low.

"One word, one voice," the man sung. Izuku, enchanted, felt a tug on his heart.

"So clear," Izuku's leg was lifting, swiveling his body over the railing.

"Now it's all that I want to hear," the man fought to keep his eagerness out of his voice. He was so close!

"Come show your face," Izuku was only holding on by by his hand now, leaning treacherously over the edge. The boy playing his harp choked back a sob, bowing his head even further.

"My invisible angel!"

Izuku's fingers slipped. He fell limply, no longer even properly conscious. As the man caught the mechanical child, Izuku caught a glimpse of his face: it was twisted, without irises and with his nose chopped cleanly off; and he was grinning widely and eagerly at his caught prey. A jolt of fear shot through Izuku, snapping him out of the magic induced haze.

He would have screamed, but his captor let out a breath of blood-red mist. Izuku's vision went black, his scream diying before it could manifest. He went limp in the hunter's arms, dead to the world.

The harp player choked again, his sob escaping him. The man snapped to the boy. "Be silent!" He hissed, his voice now deprived of his inborn magic. The child gasped and shuddered, desperate to cut off his sorrow before his tormentor got mad again. With a trembling chin, the boy raised his head and looked at the poor soul he had helped capture.

The man snorted, adjusting Izuku in his grip and turning to the wall. "Quit your sniveling, brat. You did well."

The boy lowered his purple gaze. He did not want praise. He did not want to be helping this monster.

But he didn't dare to try to reach the families of the victims. Not after the first and only time. That would just make the man mad again.

The harp player tied his instrument to his back and climbed the wall. He could imagine the boy's adopted father, rushing into the room at the early hours of the morning: he could hear Izuku's mother wailing to find her son gone. He could only hope that this family would hunt him and his tormentor down.

'Please,' he prayed, to whom he did not know. 'Please end this. I don't want to keep doing this.'

* * *

A/N

Evil laughter*

Oh this was fun.

Ok, so a couple of things. In the last chapter, I made a mistake and said 'pupil-less eyes', instead of 'iris-less eyes'. I went back and fixed that, and brought it back up again in this chapter. So, CadB, that means that your guesses based on pupil-less are both incorrect and my fault. So! Blame me. Second, the song used here is not mine, and is "Mechanical Angel" by Sunday Driver(?). Beautiful song, go check it out.

So one more chapter and these two will be revealed and several more people will be introduced! I dropped several hints (I think so anyway) as to who they are and am excited for more guesses! Everyone important does exist in the canon universe, so know I'm not throwing any OCs at y'all. I'll give you a hint, the boy is not a villain. And has purple eyes, but I said that in chapter.

Comments! I already addressed CadB, so BP! Thanks for clearing up Inosuke, and yeah that is exactly what I was trying to aim for with Rappa. By 'the doctor', I am not sure if you mean the 'doctor' as in the doctor working for AFO, or as in Doctor Who. It's not Doctor Who, btw. ;p

And I suppose I'll drop that I'm not planning on using AFO in this fic. There's this main villain, and then a second antagonist at the end of the story, neither of who is AFO. However, some members of the League will be coming up (we've had Shig and Dabi already so...)

I do belive that this is all! So long Lovies!

Charmer

Race

Characters: ?, ?

Defining qualities: half vampire, half human, elongated lives, very mild sensitivity to light, has a charming voice or talent for an instrument or both that compels people to fall under their command, max amount of people under command differs from each Charmer


	8. Locked Away

\-- hey, I know I keep putting these warnings up for different chapters of different works a lot, but this one gets rather dark and unsettling with references of past abuse and emotional manipulation/abuse. Please be careful. --

The Midland forests are a wide and formidable place: sitting on the border between the great kingdom Of Yuuei and the League of Independant Cities, it poses as a near impenetrable fortress wall. Few dare to try and tame it. Many who enter are lost. Kai Chisaki had been one of very few to settle inside the forest, desirous of its seclusion and distance from disease; but even he hadn't dared to build his mansion more than a few miles inside.

Far, far deeper inside was another home. The fat and sprawling sprawling building was flat, one story tall, and built like a fortress. Surrounding it was a rounded wall of protruding roots reaching high to the treetops and braided with each other: there were few spots where even one person could squeeze through. Inside dwelled the Hunter. A slayer of men and a watcher of all, he was a cunning creature.

The distant leader of the League of Independent Cities had come to the Hunter with a proposition: he was craving more power, to shake the foundations of the kingdom of Yuuei (for which he fostered a hatred hotter than the pits of his most dark twisted factories.) The leader, known only as All for One, did not want war with the kingdom. No, he desired to weaken the kingdom first. He had given the Hunter one job.

"Take their children: newborn, adolescent, royal, peasant: take the ones who will leave an impact on the higher standing members of their society and the ones who crawl in the mud. Twist the children's morals and views and bring them closer to our view of things. Once they listen and accept, release them back to their homes. The king and his pet knights can't live forever like I: when they are gone, the children (who will have been spreading word and sowing seeds of doubt,) will weaken the kingdom.

"Then, once their footing is unstable, we will attack."

And so the Hunter had begun. He had first "found" another like himself to assist his work. Once he had been sure the boy wouldn't dare to go against him like the first time, the Hunter began his work in full force; and to his delight it had not been long before talk of the disappearances was flying about the kingdom. It was hilariously ironic to him to take not one but two sons of high standing knights. Those two had been giving him the most trouble.

Soon he had thirty children. Then fifty.

The Hunter had been watching the Eighth Mansion since before AFO had come to him: he had once recieved a hefty sum of money for an operation on that place from someone else. So when he learned of the mechanical son of Kai Chisaki, the Third Lord of the kingdom, he couldn't help himself. The Hunter watched and waited for months.

The boy was beautiful. His intelligence and moldable state of mind was just what the Hunter needed.

Kai's too-late attempt to protect Izuku was almost adorable.

All the Hunter had to do was sing his song and have the weak boy at his side play his small harp and add his voice. Izuku had come like a fly to rotting meat. The hunter had never been happier than when he finally held that mechanical angel in his arms (though he had never truly been happy a day in his life.)

He decided he had gathered enough for now: some were close to being fully grown, and some were fully fledged adults.

All that was left was to sway the thinking of those who still resisted him. With his talents, he doubted the challenge would take him much longer.

\-- a week after capture --

Izuku was wandering the halls, avoiding his kidnapper.

He hated this place. He missed his parents and the Eight: he couldn't sleep at night, wrapped up in horrible visions of their grief at his disappearance. And it all came down to the fact that he was an idiot. An airheaded, enchanted fool.

Normally he would have loved this seclusion: Mother Nature was wild and unrestrained around him; bird song could be heard non-stop throughout the day; strange plants and flowers he didn't recognize grew, sustained by the magic of the forest; and there was even a room with an old piano. But he couldn't find it in himself to enjoy these things. The bird song mocked him. The flowers stuck their smell on him and repulsed the other trapped kids (of whom he had only met a few.) Mother Nature threw angry birds and snarling beasts at him when he neared the wall of roots. The old piano was horribly out of tune and Izuku didn't have his gloves, so his fingers clacked on the ivory and wood.

Izuku just wanted to go home.

But instead of the dark stone of the Eighth Mansion, or the comforting teal and charcoal colors of his room, Izuku found himself in a wooden hallway, with torn and ratty drapes fluttering down the walls.

There was an unexpected sniff and shuffle. Izuku paused. he waited for the sound again. Was someone else in the hallway with him? The camp (as the building they were trapped in was often called,) held hundred of small nooks and crannies: it was almost common place to find one poor soul tucked away in the most bizarre of places. When Izuku had stumbled upon the piano, he had found a minuscule hatch in the floor boards in which was hiding a thin and gangly girl. The girl, named Toga, was clearly unstable, but she had taken an unsettling shine to Izuku: he avoided her whenever he could: she was leaning into their captor's ideals far too much for his liking.

The sniffle came again, accompanied with a small hiccup. A tiny moan came next. It came from behind a slightly thicker tapestry, with a set of wrinkles that implied a frequent brush to the side.

Having pushed the cloth out of his way, Izuku found a door that barely reached up past half his height: it couldn't have been more than three feet, probably around 2.5. As light filtered through cracks in the wood the noises behind stopped. Whoever was behind there had frozen in fear.

"Hello?" Izuku tried, gently tapping the door and squatting down. "Are you ok?"

There was no response.

"Please say something. Maybe I can help?" Offering help and kindness usually worked.

But there was still silence for another moment.

"... you can't help me. Please go."

Izuku frowned internally. Sure it was obvious he couldn't get whoever it was to safety outside of this prison, but if whoever it was behind the door was hurt or needed something... well, he could do that much at least. He told the person behind the door as much.

There was a choked off sob. "You CAN'T," he stressed. "Please, I've hurt you and the others enough just--" the voice cut off. There were footsteps approaching, faint for now, but loud enough for the mystery person to recognize. "He's coming!" The words were frantic and hissed. "Go!"

Izuku looked around: he didn't want to see the Hunter, not again! Not so soon! He couldn't run down the hall, the Hunter would hear him and probably see him. He couldn't see any other place for him to hide.

The person behind the door cursed, snapped the door outwards (barely missing Izuku's nose,) grabbed hold of the mechanical boy, and whipped him inside: Izuku nearly fell on top of the other person. Whoever-it-was whipped the door closed, stopping centimeters away from the frame so as to quietly close the door without a bang. Izuku was pressed into a tiny corner: he could feel an instrument in the darkness, something with a rounded shape and strings.

The room was larger than he had anticipated. They could stand and there would have been room for a third occupant, even with whoever-it-was's few belongings.

Izuku felt a hand press onto his metallic mouth, an urgent "SHUSH" hissing through the small space. There was next to no light in the room. The only illumination came from a few tiny cracks in the door and the wall opposite, enough to barely see with if you stayed in there in the darkness long enough, but too little to make out any features. Izuku could see the frame of the other captive, but the lack of lighting left the other androgynous.

The footsteps grew louder. Izuku's "roommate" visibly began to shrink back, terrified of what was to come: the hand was still firmly pressed to Izuku's mouth, though with less urgency.

Without warning there was a loud banging on the wall. It was less of a bang and more of a ear-shattering boom from a cannon ringing out a deafening seven times. Izuku's squak of terror didn't make it past the hand over his mouth, but whoever-it-was wasn't so lucky; but his screech allowed Izuku to finally pin the other person down as male: it seemed most of the unfortunate souls here were male.

"BRAT!" The Hunter shouted with an extra bang on the wall, not bothering to brush the curtain aside. The boy was trembling all over. "I TOLD YOU TO COME OUT ALREADY!"

The other boy, with either some strength Izuku didn't understand or through some terrified fear, spoke. His voice shook and he stuttered through half of his words. "I-I will! I've promised! S-soon!"

"You said 'soon' TWO DAYS AGO!" The man hadn't stopped shouting: Izuku had found the Hunter either shouted all the time or he charmingly whispered his poison until it wormed into your skull and bounced around for hours or even days. "You think you can just curl up in your corner and die?!"

"N-N-NO-NO!" The boy's voice was filed with pleading anxiety. "I've been out since then! I've walked and drunk water! I've eaten! I promise! I'll come out again soon!"

Suddenly the Hunter's demeanor changed. There was a rustle as fabric stretched and readjusted as he crouched before the door. "Good," he cooed, brushing aside the tapestry and letting fragmented light fall on the boy's face, who blinked and squinted. "That's good you're going to come out, because otherwise..."

The Hunter rattled the door. The boy yelped, removed his hand from Izuku's mouth, grabbed the inside knob and pulled inward with all his might (even though the Hunter had no interest in coming in.)

The man outside laughed, continuing his statement. "... because otherwise I'd have to drag you out and 'take care of you' again all by myself!" He sounded far too delighted by that prospect, ignoring the boy's sobs of terror. "Always remember, boy, that I took you in out of the kindness of my own heart. You owe me your life!" He wiggled the doorknob of his side. "And what do we say to that? Hmm?"

The boy choked and gasped for his voice. Finally it came with a shaking "thank you," that sounded far from genuine.

The mirth left the Hunter as soon as it had come. "Good. You better come out soon and socialize, Brat. You have a lot of 'friends' to get comfortable with."

And with that final viscous spit of venom, the Hunter walked away.

The whoever-it-was waited a full minute after the steps had dissapeared from earshot. He slumped forward, weeping without remorse until the sobs turned into dry heaves, his body trying to expel what was not there to expel.

Izuku snapped out of his terrified trance. He crawled forward to the boy, attempting to lift him up: the sickly child fought him weakly, but was so consumed with the heaves he couldn't do much more than paw at Izuku's firm porcelain chest. Izuku sat him up and leaned him against the wall. Now that he was up close with the boy, he could just about see his face. His sunken features were screwed up in pain.

Izuku's own fear forgotten, he felt about in the darkness. He came upon the cushioned feeling of a blanket and immediately snatched it up: he placed it around the boy's front and tucked it behind his shoulders. Izuku could feel how thin the other boy was. He wondered at just how little he ate normally.

"I'll be right back, I know how to help." He promised, rubbing the boy's shoulder.

Izuku didn't want to leave the boy behind, but he was the only one nearby to help. With a final promise, Izuku turned, opened the short door, and crawled out. The hallway was empty. Izuku breathed a sigh of relief. He half-walked half-ran the distance to the kitchen. Left-left-straight-right-over the bump in the floor-left-- Izuku crashed into the kitchen. There was a pathetic and weak flame burning through the meager remains of its fuel in the center of the room, a pot of weak chicken soup sitting in the flames: an enchanted bucket sat in the car corner, filled with ice cubes: cupboards that could barely be considered stocked lined the walls above the counters, but still they held food items, ingredients, and spices.

He frantically began searching for what he needed. He set a slice of bread on a grate over the fire to toast. He then dashed over to the cupboard, found a mostly clean glass, and headed to the ice bucket.

"Chisaki?"

Izuku screamed and dropped the glass: it shattered, unsurprisingly. He whipped around to face the voice.

Sitting at a table was none other than Shoto Todoroki, one of Izuku's first friends here: he had been the one watching over Izuku when he had woken up in the camp. Though it still felt unnatural to be called by his new last name, Izuku had gotten used to Shoto's formal way of addressing people.

He clutched his chest and bent over. "Don't scare me like that," he begged, incorporeal heart still beating a mile a minute.

"Sorry." The other boy stood, walking over to Izuku. "But... what are you doing? You can't eat."

The question brought Izuku back to reality, and he stood straight again. Going for another cup, he hastily explained, "someone needs help. He's sick and really malnourished. And I could use your help right now actually."

Shoto straightened. Kept hostage and disrespected or not, he was still a young prince and a Knight of Yuuei in-training, and it was his duty to help others. Quickly they restarted. Shoto took the second glass and filled it with ice he had crushed into tiny pieces while Izuku went about making iced ginger tea. All that was left was a small cup of the broth from the soup. The two rushed back to where the boy was hidden: right-over the bump-left-straight-right-right.

The wretching had stopped. Izuku set the glass of tea on the floor and pulled back the curtain so Shoto could hold it out of his way. He tapped on the wood door. "Excuse me? I'm back, and I've brought a friend and some easy food and drinks." He turned the knob. The boy made no move or sound to stop Izuku, so he pulled the door open.

The light of the hallway fell on the face of a boy Izuku's or Shoto's age: he had sunken features and equally sunken purple eyes with dark bags underneath: his purple hair looked like it would normally be fluffy, but it was matted and kept down with the grease and oil he hadn't bothered to wash out. The boy was unhealthily thin. He tried to scoot away, but there was nowhere to go in his corner.

Izuku wished he could have smiled then. He wanted to reassure the mystery boy it was alright, even though all three knew it wasn't. "Hello again," he said kindly. He half-scooted half-crawled into the space, Shoto sitting uncomfortably outside. Izuku pressed the slice of toasted bread into the boy's hand. "Eat this, you need something easy to eat."

The boy tried to decline, but his stomach growled loudly and his hand moved on its own. He took a large bite out of the dry toast. Izuku waved his hands. "No no! Smaller bites than that."

The boy looked ashamed, swallowing his large bite in tiny gulps. Izuku motioned for the glasses of tea, ice chips, and broth, Shoto passing them in. Now inside the room with full illumination, Izuku found a box of matches and a candle mounted to the wall: the candle gave light to even the darkest corners of the room, though Izuku didn't bother to enjoy the scenery.

Turning his focus back to the boy, who was half through the slice of toast, Izuku proffered the glass of ice chips: the boy started placing chunks of ice in his mouth, waiting for them to melt or simply crunching through them. Izuku, satisfied for the moment, settled down on the floor and curled into the boy's side: he stiffened for a moment, then leaned into Izuku in return.

In attempt to pass the time, Izuku began introductions. "I'm Izuku, and this my friend Shoto. I've only been here for a week, but he's-"

"-been here for three months and five days, I know." The boy finished, setting down the cup of ice and taking the cup of broth: he dipped an edge of his toast in the liquid, not making eye contact. "I know everyone and how long they've been here."

"You do?" Izuku asked, puzzled, but Shoto understood.

"You're the harp player." He pointed into the darkness, pointing at the instrument Izuku had felt earlier: it was indeed a small harp, more like a lyre. The boy flinched at the observation. "You're another Charmer, aren't you?"

"... yes. He isn't strong enough on his own to cause people to come to him: he can only daze them. I'm the one who--" the boy choked on another sob, "the one who--" he couldn't finish.

Izuku began to comfortingly shush the strange boy, rubbing the thin arm. Shoto leaning a hand as well, awkwardly patting the boy on the leg. "Hey, that would make us almost related in a way."

The boy raised his head from where he had wrapped his arms around his knees. "Huh?"

"Charmers are half-Vampire, yeah? I'm a half-Vampire myself: a quarter-vampire if you want to get really technical. There aren't too many pure blooded Vampires anymore, so maybe we're distant cousins or something." Shoto gestured to his bi-colored nature: red on one side, white on the other. "I'm also half-Elemental, but that doesn't really apply here."

The boy blinked at Shoto. "Why would you want that?" His voice wasn't bitter or distraught, but blatantly confused. "Why would you want to be even slightly related to someone like me?"

Shoto shrugged. "You look like you need family." He nudged the cup of broth. "C'mon, keep drinking. You're half dead."

Izuku was happy: he knew Shoto wasn't great at socializing, and yet the boy was trying his best.

After the boy took a small sip of his lukewarm broth, Izuku finally asked, "what's your name?"

The boy was quiet for a moment. "Hitoshi Shinso." He almost smiled a rueful smile as Shoto sat back and tried to remember if he knew anyone named 'Shinso'. "Don't bother. There are no remnants of my family to remember. Just me."

Izuku softened. He remembered how his adopted father had been the only one left of his family before he took in Izuku. "I'm sorry."

Hitoshi sniffed. "Not your fault."

"I'm sorry for you."

Hitoshi didn't say another word. The three sat in silence as he finished his tiny meal: Izuku inspected the lyre, Shoto leaned on the short doorframe. When the food was all gone Hitoshi looked at them again; and unless Izuku's eyes were tricking him, he looked just slightly healthier, with a tinge of color back in his sunken cheeks. "I really am thankful that you did this, but you should go. He'll come back sooner or later, and there's no need for you to get in any situation with him over me."

Izuku went to argue, but he didn't get the chance.

"Now why would they get in trouble?"

Izuku and Shinso yelped in alarm while Shoto leapt to his feet, arms raised in defense. He was brushed aside by a lazy arm. The Hunter's hand reached down and snatched Hitoshi by the ankle and pulled him out into the open, ignoring the boy's yell of fear.

"NO!" Izuku tried to grab hold of Shinso, as if he could keep him out of harm's way, but missed, and caught himself before his face crashed onto the stone floor. The Hunter grabbed him as well, pulling him out by his wrist. "NO!" Izuku screamed again.

He was brought face to face with the man of his nightmares: he had no nose, his white eyes were devoid of irises, and his face was sharply angular.

"I must say, Brat, when I visited you earlier, I hadn't expected you to have hidden away my newest treasure," Chizome Akaguro leered down at the porcelain face of Izuku. He spoke over Shinso's protests and stammered apologies. "What were you doing in there, Izuku?"

Izuku felt a mind numbing fuzz fill his mind: Akaguro's power was prompting him to tell the truth. Izuku was repulsed, but still he answered with a truthful, "nothing! I was walking and found him, and he needed help."

Akaguro spitefully tossed Shinso to the side: the boy scratched his cheek on a slight sharp edge in the wood, but remained otherwise unharmed. Izuku yelled the boy's name. Shoto, who had been handing back with no way to intervene, darted over to hover protectively in front of the fallen teen.

Chizome lifted Izuku to his eye-level. He was scowling. "He is weak enough as he is: he does not need you to baby or pity him. Save your energy, young lord."

For the first time in his life, Izuku was very angry. This man had taken him from a place where he was loved and safe and happy, had tormented him and was poisoning the lives of dozens of children and young adults: and now he was telling Izuku what to do with his life and energy?

Without thinking, Izuku kicked Akaguro hard in the stomach, his metal parts digging hard into the unprotected flesh. The Hunter let out an "oomf" of surprise, but didn't drop the boy.

"I do not pity Shinso," Izuku spat. "I understand his pain! I have lost family and have seen others lose family! I am offering him kindness, not that you would know what that means." He was shouting right into Akaguro's face, fed-up with all of the yelling the man did on an hourly basis. It felt so satisfying to return fire for fire.

The pleasure died as soon as it came.

Chizom snarled, gripping Izuku's wrist tighter until the boy yelped, and took Izuku's neck into his meaty hand.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THAT FAMILY OF YOURS, BOY?! THOSE DEAR MEMBERS YOU'VE LOST? DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO DELICATE LADY VICTORIA AND PRECIOUS ERI, AND HOW THEY MET THEIR TRAGIC DEMISE?!"

Izuku froze, the bellowed words echoing in his skull. How did the Hunter know about Lady Victoria and Eri? How did he know how they died? Unless...

Unless!

"THEY FELL BY MY OWN POISON! ONE AFTER THE OTHER!" The insane hunter began laughing hysterically, shaking from head to toe. "INCURABLE POISON! AND THE REWARD I RECIEVED... OH YOU WOULD NOT BELIVE!"

Izuku was frozen solid: he couldn't move, couldn't speak. He could only hear those terrible words. "AND THEY DESERVED IT! IT IS NOT FAIR TO BE BORN INTO AN EASY LIFE! ONE MUST STRUGGLE AND FIGHT FOR THEIR EASE! I'VE KILLED SO MANY OF THESE FAT NOBLES AND ROYALS! But you," his voice suddenly lowered and he pulled Izuku an inch closer, enough that Izuku could smell the man's rancid breath even through his man-made face. "You I am going to keep alive. In a roundabout way you too earned your place for ease, but I won't let you have it yet. I have work to do on you still."

The mechanical boy finally regained his ability to move and speak: he thrashed in Akaguro's grip, spitting out screams and curses, verbally bringing Akaguro's worth to below that of an earthworm.

The man had the audacity to laugh. He blew his red smoke into Izuku's face. The boy tried to remain conscious, but darkness overtook him and he went limp as a noodle in Akaguro's grip: distantly, he could hear Shoto and Shinso yelling. A sensation of free-falling and then strong protective arms was the last he felt before he blacked out entirely.

Shoto had leapt forward and caught Izuku before his fragile body could be broken on the floor. The Hunter began stalking away, still laughing maniacally.

Shoto drew Izuku's limp form closer to his body, and turned to Shinso: the purple haired boy was curled up into a tiny ball, clutching his bleeding cheek and shivering like a leaf in the wind. Shoto felt an emotion he didn't understand well-up in his chest. He scooted his body, Izuku still in his lap, up against the wall near Shinso and tapped the other boy gently. "Here, may I see that?" Shinso curled in tighter, mumbling somthing probably along the lines of, "just go before you get hurt again because of me." Shoto was having none of that. "Please let me see that," he emphasized again.

Shinso reluctantly unfurled. He knew Shoto wouldn't stop until he took a look at the cut. His half-Vampire "cousin" wiped at the cut with the corner of his sleeve, digged around in his pocket, and placed an adhesive bandage over the cut. "You're lucky it's only skin-deep. It'll probably leave a scar, but that's it."

"Thank you," Shinso murmured. He went to curl into himself again, to drown in his self loathing, but Shoto held him back with one hand on his shoulder.

"Would you mind helping me carry Izuku back?"

Shinso looked ready to cry again: he hated crying, but it seemed like that was all he could do anymore. But he couldn't find it in himself to argue. He slowly clambered to his feet and took one of Izuku's heavy arms over his shoulder: Shoto was much taller and stronger than Shinso, and so took most of the weight of Izuku's metallic frame, but Shinso was so weak he found it hard to carry what little he did.

The two stumbled the long distance to the other side of the camp. The room where Izuku slept was crowded with around twenty other captured teens and children: they parted with gasps and murmurs. Shoto and Shinso hauled Izuku over to his bunk bed and began hefting him up onto his upper bed.

The mechanical boy's two other friends-- another Knight-son, Iida, and the half-Elemental Dabi-- scurried over in worry. Dabi was one of the few young adults out of five total in the camp; and, being the tallest and strongest, he hefted the most of Izuku's weight onto his bed.

"What happened?" Dabi asked through a grunt.

Hitoshi was bent over on his knees, panting, so Shoto answered. "Izuku Chisaki met Shinso here, and he and I began helping him. Then the Hunter came around." He didn't need to elaborate further: it was to be assumed that Akaguro was to blame for Izuku's state. "He knocked Chisaki out with that weird breath of his."

Iida frowned. He cast a dirty side glare to Dabi. "Still belive he's all that great?" He spat.

Dabi growled in return, flames popping up through his clothing and raising the standing temperature. "I never said I liked the Hunter or condoned any of this. I simply said I could relate to some of his ideals!"

"Same thing-"

"Iida." Shoto laid a hand on both male's shoulders. His right hand on Dabi steamed as his chill soaked into the man's heat. "You're angry: we all are. But now is not the time to be fighting, least of all among ourselves."

Iida slumped, blushing a light pink. "I know." He turned his head slightly to address the man he had been arguing with. "My sincere apologies."

Dabi relaxed and shrugged, his blue flames dissipating. "Don't worry about it. This place gets to you." He looked back to Izuku and his face creased in worry. "He'll be fine, yeah?"

"Yeah," Shinso muttered. He had seemingly shrunk in size, curled into Shoto's side. "It's just a form of sleeping gas. Izuku has woken from it before."

Iida frowned. "That reminds me: how does he create that mist? I have never heard of that being a trait of Charmers before."

"As far as I know it isn't. He must be using something else." Shinso looked about ready to run away, shifting from foot to foot.

Before he could find some reason to excuse himself, Shoto offered, "you can stay you know. I think Chisaki would be heartbroken if he woke up and you weren't there after all of... all of that."

The young Charmer's face crumpled as he fought off another wave of tears. The girl who bunked beneath Izuku leapt to her feet. "Here, have my bed for now. I need to go find some food for the kids anyway." Shinso tried to protest, but she was adamant he stay and rest, and he crumbled before the slightest hint of kindness anymore.

Dabi smiled down at the girl. "I'll go with you. He likes me, so if he stops us you can go on ahead while I talk with him." She visibly relaxed and several more teens rose to join, all saying they needed to stretch their legs or grab some food for themselves and the young kids. Other kids began rifling through the large room, organizing and cleaning: most of the rest ducked outside through a large door to head for the outside baths.

Shinso didn't understand it. They were captured, held here against their will. How could they manage to just get up and find a new way to live life as close to normal as they could?

He didn't understand it.

But his eyes were too heavy to keep open any longer. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep on Shoto's shoulder.

A/N

So this just became the longest chapter of this book yet. It is over twice as long as the average of the other chapters (not including this A/N,) and I am pretty darn impressed with myself on this one.

Some notes, everyone is pretty ooc in this story (if you haven't already realized,) and not one person will be 100% or even sometimes 50% similar to how I have portrayed or am portraying them in other stories or in canon. Iida, for the time at least, is a whole lot angrier: Shoto is much kinder (not to say he isn't kind in canon, I just think he doesn't know how to relate kindness all the time [though our baby is improving].) Dabi is honestly the closest to my fanfic version of him, but with little to no criminal behaviour and actions.

And Stain is waaaaay out there in terms of different: he isn't at all like either canon or fanfiction. He was little more than a bounty hunter before AFO got him on this job, he fully enjoys killing anyone, is 110% off his rocker, and is the worst person to have ever existed. Like, in terms of how awful he is in this, I'm putting him on par with (if not worse than,) Endeavor. When I say he's the worst, I mean it. Even my Stain in DB was kinda likeable cause I tried to stay close to canon version Stain who is supposed to be likeable in a twisted way.

Not this Stain.

Another note! I realize I am updating this faster than my other works, and not all of my usual commenters have time to read and comment bcuz they have different lives and schedules then I do. To which I say, sorry, but INSPIRATION AND THE ABILITY TO WRITE WAIT FOR NO MAN! I love hearing from you, but I have to get this out before I either explode or forget what I wanted or lose motivation and inspiration again.

Last note, for newer people reading my fanfictions. I am not going to have any LGBTQ content in my works, given that I, as a Christian, cannot endorse that. If I have two guys or two girls seemingly showing affection (like often in this one chapter,) they are just showing compassion and friendship in their own ways.

Comments! Only Mireya Humbolt, who wrote (and I assume read this) in Spanish (which is cool I've never had a spanish review I think!) I make no promises of not hurting Izuku. For once I am making a story where everything turns out good and well, but I'm not saying anything about no one getting hurt along the way. Stain is the worst.

Sorry for the mega long A/N, and So long Lovies!


	9. How Do We Plan?

It had been a month now: a month of trying to live life without remembering family and life back home: a month of avoiding Stain at every opportunity: a month of trying to feed fifty needy people with minimal supplies. Many supposed that the only upside to the whole situation was that at least Stain was providing them with the necessities for life: food, water, beds for sleep, ability and place to clean and relieve oneself. That didn't make the situation wonderful.

Izuku had come to treasure his friendships with Shoto, Iida, Shinso, and Dabi. He was learning so much from them, such as their ways of thinking and individual strengths and powers from either their race or imposing training.

Ironic, that even so far from home, Izuku still thought about learning.

Dabi was becoming an unspoken big brother figure to many in the camp, Izuku included. He was always offering to walk with people when they dared to venture the halls Stain prowled. Shoto almost never left Izuku's side: after seeing the mechanical boy be preyed upon and physically harmed by Stain, he promised to keep Izuku safe from then on. Shoto would watch as Izuku made tiny adjustments in the inner workings of his body.

Shinso also watched Izuku. Still riddled with guilt, he spent his time either hiding behind Izuku or Shoto, or trying to help the other kids in small ways. Izuku began showing Shinso basic skills in mechanics to keep him from burrowing away somewhere.

Iida was rather stand-off-ish, but he meant well. He didn't leave the room often, not trusting himself to not do something stupid if he crossed paths with Stain.

One evening, two-and-a-half weeks in, Izuku and Shoto were out on the lawn, a large stretch of grass and weeds. They hadn't been talking much. Izuku was having trouble focusing on the present: he couldn't stop thinking about his real home; he wanted to see his mother happy; he wanted to see his father proud of him; maybe get a smile and thumbs up from Irinaka; watch Rappa tussle with Tengai and the other members of the Eight; he wanted Hari to sit down with him and accompany him as they played Mozart or Beethoven, or any of the other greats.

It hurt so much for him to think about it, he just wanted to forget.

"Hey Shoto?" The other boy hummed. He was sitting with his left side facing Izuku so his gears didn't get cold and stick. "What do you miss back home? Your parents? Any other family? Friends?"

Shoto sniffed and rubbed his cold nose. "Not my parents, not really. My father is... problematic, to say the absalute least; I hate him and his cruel fist over us. He ruined my mother, and she was cast out of the Capitol when I was very young. I don't remember much of her." He rubbed the bright red burn scar on his left eye without thinking. "I suppose I miss my brother and sister plenty; but I know they can live without me, so it doesn't hurt as much as it should."

Izuku was incredibly saddened at this. He couldn't imagine life without his mother, nor could he ever see Kai being cruel to him. Shoto continued on before Izuku could speak. "As for friends, I never really had that many. Iida's a good friend, and his friends are quite dear as well. And then there's... Momo."

Izuku swore he saw a light blush on Shoto's cheeks. "Ooohhhhhhh???" The other boy made the mistake of snatching a glance at Izuku to gauge his reaction, and exposed his embarrassment in doing so. "Tell me!" Izuku grabbed Shoto by the forearm, shaking his friend lightly. "Oh c'mon Sho, you have to tell me!"

Shoto shook him off, not roughly at all but forcefully enough to dislodge Izuku's strong metallic grip. "I'm not telling you anything with you clinging to me like a hormonal schoolgirl!" Shoto tried to glare at Izuku and be mad, he really did, but he could feel the invisible pout and begging face from Izuku inside his mechanical body and melted in a sigh. Izuku giggled and adjusted his position to give Shoto his full attention.

"Her name is Momo, daughter of the High Lord Yaoyorozu: he would be the second Lord of the kingdom, right under my father, just over your father. She and I have known each other since we were in diapers." Shoto was definately blushing, refusing to make eye contact with Izuku. "She stands as tall as I, raven-black hair, dark eyes, is..." he shook himself and continued on. "We became close as her father endorsed any of her passions and interests; so not only was she learning to become the Lady of Lord Yaoyorozu's dominion, but she also studied the blade. She and I would clash our blades to train frequently. She's helped me become as secure as I can be with who I am, even with my father looming over my every move."

"You're really close to her then," Izuku noted, listening intently.

For the first time since Izuku had been taken to this forsaken place, he saw genuine emotion on Shoto's face: it was a smile: not the kind of smile that shows the teeth, but a simple kind of smile that conveys a deep satisfaction and love. "Yes," Shoto said simply. "It isn't per-say an arranged marriage, but it is expected."

Izuku hummed, far too delighted. "And how does she feel about that? Or how do you feel?"

Shoto's smile remained. "I feel she's amazing." He quickly stopped smiling as Izuku couldn't contain himself any longer and gave a loud "AWWWWWW." Mildly irritated, he cuffed Izuku on the shoulder lightly. "Well what about you then? Have you got a girl?"

Izuku's giddy excitement faded as quickly as it came. "Me? No. I'd never even seen the far side of my home village until all this. I'm not sure there were even any females other than Mrs. Mitsuki who knew of my existence. Besides," he gestured to his body. "I'm a Ghost living in a mechanical Vessel which might cause a few obvious problems. Plus, Ghosts can only... uhm... 'properly' marry another Ghost, and I certainly don't feel any romantic needs or interests." If his true face could have been seen then, he would have been blushing even harder than his friend had been.

Shoto shrugged in under standing. "That's fair. Though, I'll admit, the concept of a Ghost inhabiting a body similar to yours is familiar to me." He caught Izuku's look in the corner of his eye. "What? This isn't me just trying to set you up with someone: I've been genuinely thinking about this since I first met you. I can't remember any details, but I'd swear that I've heard of a story like yours before."

Izuku looked up to the sky, watching the stars. "That would be nice. I think it would be cool to have a friend just like myself."

The two fell silent again. Izuku stared at those stars, trying to piece constellations together with the fragments he could see. One cluster in particular stood out, brighter than all the others in its multicolored chain.

The Eight Stars. Izuku didn't actually know what the Eight Stars signified: Kai said it wasn't important to his studies and that he would explain later: Izuku had forgotten about it then. Now he sat, staining his already stained pants on cold grass, propping his torso up with his hands behind his back. He lazily followed the chain with his gaze. Starting with the First of the Eight Stars, he followed along, counting each one until...

Izuku shook his head. He recounted.

He must be doing something wrong because everyone knew there were eight stars in the chain known as the EIGHT Stars.

So why was he counting nine?

Izuku grabbed Shoto by the forearm again, pointing out the constellation. "Look! There are nine stars in the chain!"

Shoto squinted up into the sky, finally paying attention. His eyebrows rose. "There are. I can't belive I missed the ceremony..."

"The what?" Izuku had no idea what a ceremony had to do with the constellation having an extra star.

"All Might found his successor," Shoto said, as if that explained everything. He sent Izuku a funny look at his complexed silence. "You know... All Might? Leader of the Knights? The Succession? Why those stars are in our sky?"

Izuku didn't know. He shook his head.

Shoto's mouth flopped open. "You don't know?!" He sounded incredulous. "I thought you said Lord Chisaki taught you History!"

Izuku huffed. "Well I couldn't learn everything in a year! He mostly taught me the line of kings and my future place in the kingdom."

"It's a fundamental!"

"Well how is it my problem that I don't know?! You could take two minutes to explain!"

Both boys were huffing. Shoto took a deep breath in through his nose to calm his nerves: there was no point in getting needlessly upset over a circumstance neither could control.

"Alright, you are aware of the first king, and how the kingdom came to be, yes?" Izuku hummed and nodded in agreement. "Then you are aware of the first great royal Knight of Yuuei, whose name has been lost to time and who is known only as 'Brother'. Brother and the King were inseparably close. The king, on his death bed, used the last sliver of his magic to preserve Brother's soul and strength to be passed down through the ages and generations. As the kingdom of Yuuei has grown, so Brother's power has been shared and built upon."

Shoto pointed up into the night sky, trailing the chain of Nine Stars. "All Might, Sir Toshinori Yagi, was the eighth possessor of Brother's power, and the Eighth Star in the constellation. Whenever a new successor is found and chosen, a celebration spanning the whole Capitol and into the major cities is thrown." Shoto's voice went oddly quiet. "I had been hoping to see it."

Izuku laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. He didn't know what to say in comfort. He opted to change the subject. "Who do you think the successor is?"

"Probably a knight in training named Mirio Togata. He's a pure blooded Human, with no magical abilities or changes; yet he can go toe to toe with some of the greatest adult Knights in the kingdom, and often win. He's a powerful and brilliant fighter. With All Might's power, he'll become the strongest in the kingdom."

"Oh." They fell silent again. Quietly, his voice almost lost to the night, Izuku whispered "I hope I'll get to meet him some day."

"You will." Shoto spoke without thinking. He didn't know why, but the dejected tone in his dear friend's voice pushed him to insist that, "We'll make it out of this hell hole- all of us! Chisaki I swear it on my life! You will survive this! I will see you back to Lord Chisaki and your mother! You will meet Togata, and if I have a single word to say about it, you'll meet Lord Toshinori as well!" Izuku was trembling from head to toe as Shoto suddenly stood, wreathed in his true princely power. Sometimes, Izuku found it hard to remember that his friend was the nephew of the Queen underneath his soft spoken and awkward behaviour; but at moments like this, you couldn't miss the regal manner in which he spoke or the certainty in his voice born of one who had every wish fulfilled for him since he could speak. "Stain will not win this fight. We will escape! This Hunter will pay for what he has done- not just to us but to his other victims as well. Lady Victoria and young Lady Eri will be avenged when Chizmome Akaguro's head is rolling into a bucket!"

Izuku was struck to the core. He had never heard Shoto speak so viciously before, so full of hate. But he did remember the whole day he spent listing about in mourning (for once out of his beloved Vessel,) bemoaning the truth of Lady Victoria's and precious Eri's deaths.

He hated Akaguro. He hated this Hunter.

Izuku leapt to his feet as well. Shoto had looked just about ready to apologize for his brash and violent speaking when Izuku gave a shout of agreement; albeit, a quiet one, so as to not lure the same Hunter out and onto them. Shoto grinned.

"We need a plan!" The idea suddenly hit Izuku, and he blurted it out without thinking. "I don't know what to do!"

Shoto's grin faded into a much more level neutral expression as he thought. "We DO need to plan; but as it stands right now, we don't have many options and resources. Our first step would be to expand to know our fellow captives better. There are fifty of us total: there has to be someone here with some skills we could use."

"Would or could we fight Akaguro?" Izuku was jittery just thinking of it.

"NO!" Shoto nearly barked the word, making Izuku stumble a few steps back. "His magic is rooted in all of out brains now, even if it is in the smallest of forms: he can easily bend us to become lenient and stop fighting him. He is a very skilled fighter. I can tell just by looking at him. The only other fighters I know of currently are Iida, maybe Dabi, and myself: we cannot take The Hunter ourselves, and to involve anyone else would be beyond foolish." Shoto took a moment to breathe from his rambled and disjointed reasoning. "No, for now, we sit back and examine. We'll gather up our resources, and we'll make a plan when we are better prepared."

There was a bemoaning howl from some twisted animal in the forest, making Izuku and Shoto shiver on instinct. "For now though, I believe it is time for us to head inside."

As the two trotted inside, making their way to the back door of their sleeping quarters, Izuku hopefully tried "maybe you could tell me more about the Knights?"

A/N

Sooo, things are moving right along! This was a nice and low chapter in terms of stress or anything of the sort, but nice and high in world building and fluffy friendship stuff. We needed the break, and I needed a short chapter to bring something up (though this ended up being longer than I anticipated.) Remember two chapters ago, in chapter 7's A/N when I said I wouldn't be throwing any surprise OCs at you?

Yeah I'm retconning that. Y'see, I was thinking ahead through the plot and I thought 'darn, I need another character to help in this one area, because how I have it for this one area is a little bit shaky. I can't remember any characters from the show that are around fifteen and fit the bill-- OH WAIT! I just came up with an Oc not long ago that I can easily bend to fit this!' And yep.

So y'all'll be getting a new soft boy to love. I'm making him Tokoyami's half brother, (so obviously Toko will be here too, which is another addition,) so that will probably give you a big ole fat hint as to what this OC is like. Now, this OC is not going to be changing the story in any major way: he's honestly going to get very little screen time and is here solely to help support the plot. Once his relevance to the plot is gone, he most likely will fade from the story.

And I have to apologize slightly. This chapter was supposed to be out a lot sooner, but I discovered Bendy and the Ink Machine, and whoooo boi. If I wasn't watching BATIM vids and playthroughs, I was bingeing on fanfics I found and liked. While I have absalutely nothing in terms of plot, ideas, or even a general vibe as of right now, dont be too surprised if I suddenly spring a new fanfic. Or bring BATIM characters (or characters from anything really) in as background flavor.

Comments!

Just BP, who is ridiculously good at guessing things. Seriously, what are you, psychic? And yes, Stain does deserve death. I was going to drop a hint when you mentioned Kai fighting Stain, but then I figured you'll just end up guessing my whole plot if I keep doing that, and better not. You need some surprises after all.

Anywho! So long Lovies!


	10. Things are Barely Coming Together

It was honestly seen as a blessing among the captives that Stain never entered the two large rooms they used for bedrooms: some strange respect of privacy, they supposed. Over 1 and a half months Izuku, Shoto, Iida, and even Shinso and Dabi slowly learned about the other captives present. They didn't dare move any faster. The last thing anyone wanted was for the Hunter to catch wind that they were making plans.

As the five slowly got to know the others, some notable finds were made.

Toga, the strange girl Izuku found under the piano, was definately not to be trusted. All she ever did was talk about Akaguro. Whenever the five were trying to reach people in the second room (where she slept) they avoided her like a plauge, waited for her to leave, or on occasion distracted her with something or someone outside her room; poor Izu.

Many of the kids in both rooms were sickly and lethargic, continually worn down by repeated charming. Some were so weak they could barely feed themselves. Shoto was pleasantly surprised to learn that more people than he had estimated could fight. A couple present had been petty thieves, nicking purses to survive in the poorer and more barren places of Yuuei, and they knew their way around small knives. A couple more, children of hunters and forest men, knew how to use a short bow.

Two in particular stood out. They were originally from the League of Independant Cities, having travelled through the Midland Forests, and moving into the outskirts of Yuuei. Time and magic in the Forest had changed the half brothers and those who had traveled with them. But those two understood the Forest better than even Shinso. One had an enlarged bird head for his own head: a strange dark spirit chained to his stomach fiddled idly with items strewn on the floor. Together they were called Tokoyami and Dark Shadow.

The other looked far more human in appearance, though still distinctly alien: he had a flat and broad nose, a too-wide smile, sunken features, a thin body but powerful looking legs, exceptionally wide eyes that were missing pupils, and feathery black hair that stood straight up. The magic of the Midland Forests erased much of his memory, including his name. In turn, the Forest had given him a new name: Ostrich. He didn't remember his life before the Forest, but he could never forget his harrowing year in it depths.

"The Forest is dark, and cannot be appealed to," Tokoyami explained, Ostrich by his side, both sitting cross-legged before Izuku and Shoto. "It is impersonal and does not care for your cries or sorrows."

Ostrich nodded vigorously. "It took Toko's mother from him and gave him a Shadow Spirit in turn. It made me forget who I was and gave me a new identity. If you lose your way... well. We're lucky we got out at all." The boy was a ditzy sort, almost always smiling like a fool and gesturing with no meaning. Dark Shadow nuzzled him upon being mentioned: Ostrich scratched the Shadow without thinking. "The Forest is always moving, and it seems as if you take your eyes off of your target you end up in the other side of the Forest entirely."

"Then how do you navigate?" Izuku was keeping perfect track of everything that was being said in a series of mental notes. He'd never heard of anything like this about the Forest: judging by the looks on his friends faces, neither had they. "How do you move through a place that tricks you?"

Tokoyami stayed silent as his excitable half-brother took up the explanation. "You can't sleep. We learned that the hard way."

Dabi frowned. "The Forest is massive. How in the world do you get through it without sleep?"

"Taking turns! You have to travel in turns, and preferably with a mount to ride if you really wish to travel quickly: one sleeps, the other moves with the mount, then they switch. Toko and I didn't have a mount, but we also weren't usually being chased for our lives." That painted a bleak picture. There was no doubt if they sent someone out to alert the Kingdom that Stain would hunt them down. The kids fell silent.

Shoto was the first to speak. "We have to send two out then." There was no debate left as to what the only course of action could be. He spoke over the interjections and comments of his peers. "We can't fight, and there certainly isn't any postal service here." He looked Tokoyami and Ostrich in the eyes. "Two have to go."

Tokoyami leapt to his feet, Dark Shadow leaping to the defensive at his wielder's panic. "I will not enter those cursed trees, defenseless and weak, ever again; not if my life depends upon it. That place will kill me! It will kill us all!" His usually flowery and mysterious language dissapeared under true panic.

Silence fell like a weighted blanked at his words. His eyes were wide and panicked, Dark Shadow puffing up and hissing in defense of his master. Shoto tried to calm the bird-headed boy, but Tokoyami kept retaliating with more cries that he wouldn't go.

Ostrich sighed. "I knew this would happen." The long and thin boy clambered to his feet to stand by his brother. The others followed suit. Ostrich looked resigned to some strange fate. "In this case, I'll need a partner to run with me."

"No!" Tokoyami rounded on his brother, even more panicked than before. "You cannot be serious Ost! That place is evil! It will destroy you and whichever poor soul who is foolish enough to venture with you!"

The other boy smiled, but it looked stretched. "I don't believe that. Back before the Forest, the League of Independant Cities, that was evil. The Midland Forest is not that. Besides, I know the stars and the four directions and I know how to navigate and survive the Forest better than anyone! I have to go. I know you can't, but I have to."

Tokoyami looked like he wanted to say something, to argue and convince his dear half-brother that this voyage was not necessary; but he couldn't. Tokoyami slumped against the wall, defeated. Ostrich hugged his brother, whispering comforts.

No one dared to speak, lest they break the spell of affection. Silence reigned for a few minutes.

Izuku wondered if he and Eri would have ever gotten this close. Was Shoto this close to his siblings? Dabi looked pained at the sight of brotherly affection, as if it reminded him of some heartbreak.

"I'll run with you." It was Iida who spoke. He stepped forward, determination set in his eyes. "I cannot stay here and be useless. I must do some good for everyone here at some point. I am the second fastest of the Knightly Program. I will run with you."

And so it was decided.

They didn't leave that night. They waited another week to make plans, prepare the minimal amount of food and provisions, and to wait for Akaguro to leave for produce in the Cities. An hour after Akaguro left, when night had fallen, the two brave boys were whisked out of that cursed camp: the goodbyes were hasty. Both Ost and Iida were extreme runners, Ost through magical mutation and Iida through hard training and diligence.

Iida was glad that he was finally being of value to the trapped people in the camp: he'd been stuck in its walls for over six months. He knew his departure signalled new hope for them all.

Ostrich was less overjoyed. He was leaving his only family behind. His only trust that his half-brother would be safe was the promises of the captives and Dark Shadow: the little Shadow had cried upon seeing Ost leave, sprinting beyond normal human capability.

Izuku shuddered and turned away as he could no longer hear their footsteps. "Let's go inside. There's nothing else we can do for them now." The others nodded. They all silently said a prayer that the two would make it safely to Yuuei, then trotted inside out of the evening cold.

Someone else slunk out of the bushes: someone uninvited to the sending off.

To occupy his time until Akaguro eventually found out, Izuku headed to the piano room. Over the three months total he had been here, Izuku had fixed up the instrument and had even fashioned a pair of gloves for him to wear while playing. It was nothing like his grand piano back home, but it worked and carried his tune. The instrument was situated within the camp so that its song could be heard without the whole of its interior. Izuku's playing had become a small moral boost. He had memorized his piece, but still found that road block in place no matter how many different variations or possible endings he tried. His mother said it was like a story.

Izuku sighed, cut off his playing, and rested his forehead in his palms.

If this was a story, than it was clearly his own story. He could see the unintended parallel between the emotion and movement of the song and his own life. "But who would want a story like this? One where a boy with everything was too much of a fool and lost it all?"

Izuku missed his home. He hadn't even known someone could miss something and someone so much it hurt so badly. He could imagine Kai going into lecture mode at him.

"You started something boy. You need to finish it, one way or another."

Izuku internally closed his eyes, imagined taking a deep breath, and set his hands over the keys. He let himself move on instinct, like as he had in beginng the song. His finger fell on a key, holding out the note: then another; and then yet another. The song fell from a glory of security to a tumble of trouble and fear, carrying on and on, increasing in tension and spurring Izuku's heart. He poured his worry for his friends into the song: he poured his fear for Iida and Ostrich in: he poured his hatred of his idiocy in: he poured his longing for home in: the entirety of Izuku's frustrations, fears and longings were wholeheartedly dumped into this section of his music. The music flowed and grew under his fingers. He mapped out each note in his head, committing the new tune to memory.

As expected though, as he finished this new chapter in his song, Izuku hit yet another roadblock. This time however, instead of feeling frustrated that he couldn't progress, Izuku was proud of himself. He'd simply have to wait for the next chapter to finish his song.

"That's really pretty."

Izuku screeched. He whipped around on the piano bench.

Toga was practically hugging the doorframe with her entire body: as usual, she had a less than desirable amount of clothing on (technically still modest, but Izuku didn't look any further down than her chin.)

"Oh, Himiko. Didn't know you were there..." his voice trailed off awkwardly. He most certainly did not like Himko Toga, no sir. He did not like how she smiled at him or watched his every move with her cat-like eyes. Plus there was the whole modesty issue.

She smiled wider at him. "You play so pretty... can I hear the whole thing?"

"Well," he rubbed his arm. "It's technically not finished, but I guess-" She leapt to his side as soon as he even began to hint he would replay the song. His gears clicked and groaned in annoyance as the girl pressed into his side, limiting his movements. "H-hey! I need that arm to play!" He tried to shake her off, but Himiko wouldn't move. "I won't play like this."

That threat removed her, but she was pouting and moving at a snail's pace. Izuku almost felt bad. Almost.

With a sigh, he positioned himself, and started from the beginning. Toga was frozen in place by the music, not bothering Izuku again until he reached the end of his progress.

"There. Happy now?"

"Again!"

Izuku gaped at her (or, as well as he could gape for someone with a small vertical rectangle for a mouth.) "A G A I N???" He stood up, hands in the air. "Nope. No, I am not playing again. It's late, I am tired, and I need sleep."

Toga leapt to her feet as well. She grabbed one of Izuku's wrists in both of her hands, making the boy yell in surprise. Her smile looked far more predatorial than he had ever seen. "Please, Izuku?" Her voice was soft, ringing in his head.

He whipped his hand out of her grasp like she burned. He pointed a trembling finger in her face. "No." Turning on his heel, Izuku stormed off.

He knew he shouldn't have reacted that way to Toga: she was a prisoner here, just like the rest of them; but she was insistent and bratty, and constantly setting him on edge like a rabbit set on edge by the gaze of a hound.

Izuku tried to calm himself. Things were finally starting to look hopeful for them: Iida and Ostrich would get to Yuuei, deliver the letter with Shoto's personal signature, and get the all the knights of every order to rush to their salvation. And then everyone could go to the kingdom's finest healers and be cured of extended exposure and control of a charmer. Izuku could revel in his mother's and father's love deep in the seclusion of the Eighth Mansion. Shoto could romance and wed Momo, eventually ascending as King of Yuuei. Tokoyami would be reunited with his brother. Iida would be a respected hero. Everyone else would be returned safe and sound to their family.

Everything was coming together.

Or...

Not...

Izuku felt pure icy fear shoot through his body as he drew closer to his sleeping quarters.

This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not so soon.

Akaguro was back early.

And he

Was

Livid.

* * *

A/N

DUN NA NA!

*Doofenshmirtz voice* EVIL

Sorry I'm cutting it here. The cliffie is too tempting, and I have a few things to discuss.

One, I have an actual bio on this website now, so (if you are so inclined) go check that out and see which stories I am putting any actual effort into and focusing on.

Two, though I am loathe to say this, Redeemed is most likely not going anywhere fro a while. I don't really know why I am having such trouble writing Redeemed, but for the life of me it will not come. So it shall continue teetering on a cliffhanger for an indefinite amount of time. I feel awful about that, but that is just how it is.

Three, another story is taking Redeemed's place! It's technically a really old story of mine that effectively died (like Redeemed has) that I have always wanted to revive! I tried revamping the chapters to suit my new standards and it's as if the story began writing itself. So, I figure, officially take a break from Redeemed, and write some in 'His Only Beliver'.

I can't rightly promise that Redeemed will ever be brought back to life, as I'm bad with promises, but I will try my very best to at some point revive it, and keep trying until I succeed.

With that outta the way, comments!

Once again just bp but that's fine with me, cause whoo boi this is a biggie. First, I wasn't sure what you meant by fixing paragraph 11, so I pretty much just rewrote the whole paragraph. Hope that fixed it. Second, (I should clarify,) Kai doesn't necessarily have a low view of All Might and the succession: he was just trying to teach Izuku about 10 years worth of education he should have gotten, all in one year, and so he skipped out on some things "less important to your studies." Lastly, I'm only saying one thing about the fight: I will certainly try to make it as amazing as you're building it up to be.

Now I do belive that is all! So long Lovies!


	11. Hope Endures Punishment

Akaguro advanced on Izuku, who back-peddled hopelessly. The Hunter latched his hand onto Izuku's wrist and yanked him into the overcrowded room: for once, all fifty children were inside one room.

All but two.

Akaguro hoisted Izuku into the air by his throat for everyone to see, the boy's kicks and struggles having no effect. At his feet, Shoto lay, backhanded with enough strength to knock him unconscious: Shinso was crumpled in a corner, most likely having been treated equally. Dabi stood, arms spread to his sides, blocking the path to the other children. Gazing longingly at Izuku, the burnt elemental tried to convey through looks alone how desperately he wished to save the mechanical boy, but he knew one step would result in the fine neck being crushing to scrap parts.

"I will make this very clear," Akaguro's loud voice boomed through the room. "I have three levels of patience: you've broken one; and unless you want to see the repercussions for breaking the second," his fist tightened around Izuku's throat, a gear popping, "I suggest you all start answering my question!"

Before anyone could even hope to muster the strength to tell the truth or a lie, a new voice spoke up. Toga was in the doorway, hugging the frame as she did, sending venomous looks to Izuku.

"Iida and Ostrich are running their way to Yuuei as we speak. I watched them leave myself." Her smile was wide and cat-like. From her head to her toes, a wave of magic rippled through her entire body, changing her to be momentarily invisible. "I am so good at hiding anymore Daddy."

Gasps rippled throughout the room, children realizing they'd been sleeping in the same room with the daughter of the enemy. It wasn't necessarily uncommon to hear Charmers becoming parents to a Shapeshifter; but the idea of Akaguro fathering a child was unnerving.

Akaguro finally lowered Izuku, though he still had the boy's throat in a death grip. He smiled right back at his Shapeshifter daughter, and it was clear who she got the wicked look from. "Good job Toga." His smile fell as soon as it had come. "Hunt them down. Kill them if you have to."

Tokoyami screamed in terror, but Toga was already dashing with incredible speed through the Camp: Dabi had to physically restrain Tokoyami from flinging himself after her.

"Back to my questions," fearful gazes flicked between Akaguro and Tokoyami, "who organized this foolish idea. Who thought that they could stand against me?!"

No one answered. Dabi was too preoccupied with Tokoyami to take the blame himself, though Akaguro would have immediately seen through the flimsy lie. Only he, Shinso, and Izuku knew that it was truly Shoto's idea; but Shoto had been knocked unconscious.

"Time is a-ticking!"

Suddenly Akaguro felt a furious tapping on his forearm. He looked down and unceremoniously dropped Izuku. The boy sprawled on the floor, hands flying to his neck as he reflexively gasped like a fish out of water. It took him a moment to compose himself.

His voice creaked out, "it was mine." He lied. "I proposed the idea to the others. I thought of sending our two fastest runners out. I wrote the letter they are to deliver to assure their message is genuine. All this had been my idea."

Akaguro squatted down closer to the weak boy. "Are you telling the truth, young lord?" His voice was layered with mesmerizing magic, compelling Izuku to answer ad his brain fuzzed over.

"... yes," he whispered. He had been telling the truth about the letter, at least.

There was silence for a moment.

The room waited for a response.

"Liar."

The back of Akaguro's hand was the last thing Izuku saw.

* * *

When Izuku woke up, all he saw was darkness. He had been forced from his Vessel, and for good reason; many parts, not just the neck, had been broken from... Izuku didn't want to think about it.

He was trapped in a tiny room with no door. Izuku couldn't escape. He tried to phase through the wall time after time, but it never worked; not without a door.

Izuku was alone.

For how long he remained in that darkness, he didn't know. He cried.

He heard monsters outside his walls. They sounded large and less than sentient. Izuku would curl up into a ball and cry harder as he heard them pass.

The only thing he had to keep him centered was the visits of others outside his box. Dabi told him, his voice muffled through the wood, that Tokoyami had recovered from his wounds, but that Shoto and Shinso had been taken to their own "punishment boxes." What must have been a few days later hailed the news that Shinso and Shoto had been freed, dehydrated and malnourished.

Izuku wasn't freed. He had no need for water, sunlight, or air, and he had made the mistake of sticking his neck out for others. Akaguro was making sure he learned his lesson. Izuku was a lesson for the other captives as well.

Other good news was that Toga never returned. Izuku prayed to every deity he'd ever heard of and the Nine Stars themselves that she had made the horrible mistake of sleeping and was now lost, or that some beast had taken her.

Dabi eventually discussed the monsters Izuku heard.

"They're called Nomu; twisted creatures from the hell pits of All for One's factories. Akaguro got them to ensure that no one ever leaves again, and for future protection in case the boys do reach Yuuei... Oh Stars I pray they do." Dabi had gone silent for several minutes. Izuku wondered if he'd left. "There are three Nomu in total," he eventually resumed. "One has... no... it won't do you any good to hear about them. It'll rattle you more. It'll be best if you see them when you can hide away in daylight."

Izuku had to agree.

Shoto came, many times with Dabi or Shinso. He'd apologized until he cried that he couldn't have been there to protect Izuku. After that he was mostly quiet. Izuku and he played a tapping game to occupy the time and just know the other was there: one tapped, the other copied and Izuku often won, knowing how to keep his taps in time with musical rhythm.

Shinso came too. He never spoke. Izuku only knew it was him because of the harp play: Shinso had heard Izuku's updated song, memorized it on the spot, and played it for Izuku during his few visits alone. If he played with two hands, he added a harmony.

Shinso had no idea how often he made Izuku cry more to hear his song. It wasn't crying out of sadness: Izuku wasn't sure why he cried anymore.

For a whole month, Izuku knew only darknes, taps, harp strings, and a few kind words. For a whole month he had to hear those Nomu shuffling about outside his box. He'd been trapped in the Camp for four months total now.

Eventually, whether by deciding that Izuku had been captive long enough or by giving into the pleas of the other captives, Akaguro broke open the crate Izuku was kept in. The boy had yelled in pain as midday sunlight suddenly filled his vision, blinding him. The Hunter turned the box upside down, dumping out Izuku and his still broken Vessel.

Dabi lurched out, catching Izuku in his grasp: normally Izuku would have fallen through anyone's arms in his Ghost state, but he knew Dabi's arms and clung to the elemental man for all he was worth. His eyes were screwed tightly shut but tears still poured out as light seared his irises. Dabi cradled the ghost child. He carefully carried the still crying Izuku to the darkness of their rooms.

It took another month for him to fully recover. For the first week he could barely tolerate anything: sound was too loud, light was too bright, smells were sickening. But he grew stronger. Shinso helped him repair his Vessel so he could heal faster inside its walls.

Then... nothing happened.

Two more months passed. Izuku turned sixteen: one more year and he'd be a grown man.

Akaguro was increasing his effects and attacks on the children, forcefully making them listen to him.

One kid, only ten, collapsed from the stress and did not rise.

He backed off a bit after that.

There was a tiny funeral, uninterrupted by Akaguro or his pet Nomu. All 46 children gathered. They swarmed the small grave stone, each patting the earth three times to give the soul comfort. Holding hands, they sang, remembering the boy's childhood before he had been taken, and lamenting that he would never see the sands of his home again. After a while they just stood there, in their rings around a tiny grave, not speaking a word.

Eventually, they had to return inside.

Still, after eight total months, there was no sign of either Toga or an army of Yuuei's finest. Shoto and many more had been now held captive for over a year; a few over two years; only Shinso and Akaguro himself knew how long the young charmer had been captive.

Talking was the only emotional outlet they had. Shoto had explained in depth the rich history of each of the Eight, and gladly told the worn down children that the Ninth successor had been chosen. They all had rushed outside in the middle of the night. 46 tired voices whopped and cheered and prayed to the Stars to come until Akaguro burst outside and yelled at them.

Shoto had also detailed every nook and cranny of Yuuei's political system: he explained how he was heir to the kingdom despite not being the king's son, but his nephew, and how his father Enji held no claim to the throne. The king had never married, therefore had never fathered an heir. However, he would not stand to see his violent younger brother become legitimate heir, so he initially picked Shoto's oldest brother to be prince and heir; but then the eldest died, and Shoto was chosen instead. Shoto was taken from his father's cruel clutches for many years, raised and molded to become a kind and just ruler. It was in these years apart that he met Momo and learned to move past Enji's abuse.

Shoto explained the tiers and importance of each High Lord, then the Dukes, then the Low Lords, all the way down to the merchants, tradesmen, work men, and servants.

One day the two friends, Izuku and Shoto, had gotten into a heated debate over a certain creature.

"You're telling me there is a creature that massive, with gigantic ivory blades for tusks, and it's an herbivore?"

"IVE SEEN THEM WITH MY OWN EYES IZUKU!"

"How can it be that big, and live off of grass?!"

"You're telling me that you'll readily accept and believe that DRAGONS are real, despite never having seen one, but ELEPHANTS cannot exist because they eat grass????" Shoto threw his hands to the sky. "What's next? Chickens are lizards?"

By the ninth month, Izuku nearly lost hope that the boys had managed to reach Yuuei. Many already had given up, condemning themselves to live under Akaguro's thumb for the rest of their lives, and as such they succumbed more easily to his spells, growing ever sicker. Izuku would stand outside at night each night, staring up at the Nine Stars.

"Please," he whispered as the sun set, marking the beginning of his tenth month in the Camp. "Please, come for us. We can't hold out much longer. The younger ones are close to dying, no matter how much medicine Akaguro brings or how much broth they drink. Everyone here has so much to live for... please... come..."

Was it his imagination, a hopeful mind playing tricks, or did the Seventh Star, the predecessor of the Eight, just wink at him?

Izuku stared harder. The seventh successor, Nana Shimura. A lady known for kindness, hard work, and honesty, the only trickery she had been known for was getting into a program for men and becoming the next leader of the Knights. If she winked at him, then maybe...

Turning inside, Izuku muttered, "I'm holding you to that."

Izuku had to belive, for everyone else's sake, that he had been heard. The boys had reached Yuuei. The knights were coming for them. Soon, this would all be over for them.

If no one else could, Izuku would hold on to this last string of hope.

* * *

A/N

So a lot of time covered here. This is a shorter chapter, but it is hard to put in a lot of detail for limbo chapters. Still, I did my best. Once again, I hit home on the absalute evil of Akaguro. Jerkwad.

(Also the elephant discussion was a little call back to the first chapter I couldn't resist)

I feel I need to clarify. I put a lot of superstition and near worship of the stars and other such things in here. I personally do not believe in astrology or horoscopes or other gods. However, this is set in a time period where those kinds of things were dominant, so I am writing those details in simply to be accurate.

It won't be long now until the big climax! And as I'm sure you all know, there is going to be a massive fight scene! Lotsa problems! Maybe one chapter more, maybe two, I'm not sure. I'd love to hear how you guys think the battle is going to go: I already know how BP thinks it's going down. So comment! I am begging as I got no comments on last chapter that I was so happy about. Also, since it will inevitably involve fighting (the bane of my writing existence) the next two chapters will probably take a while, so hold your hoses; I'm really going to take my time with them as I would like to match my writing in this story so far.

(And if you couldn't guess, the three Nomu here are the three Nomu from the Hosu Arc)

Anywho! That's all for now! So long Lovies!

Shapeshifter

Race

Character: Toga

Defining qualities: guess, often children of charmers or elves, can repeat any voice or words said perfectly, can turn invisible


	12. What Happens if Hope Runs out?

Three more months had passed. Izuku had been trapped for a whole year. Akaguro kept getting more and more angry, infuriated that the remaining children were somehow keeping with their morals, refusing to turn against their country. He would throw kids in his "punishment boxes" on a whim. The horrible Nomu were stationed outside at night, preventing the captives from sneaking out to look at the stars or to try and escape. Soon, the Hunter began bringing in the bare minimum for food.

It was as if he had realized that he could never sway them as he had been originally instructed, and had decided to slowly kill them instead.

Many kids were swaying on the brink of death: Akaguro had increased his mental attacks of Charming, leaving them weaker than ever, and with the little food the children could barely even stand. The few who remained properly functional were left to care for the sick. Izuku almost laughed when he thought about how Father Chisaki would have lost his mind at the filth that almost never received attention: almost.

A couple of the hunters children found a way around the issue of food: they fashioned basic traps which they poked through the holes in the barricade. Every morning and evening they would duck out and check those traps. A few rabbits and squirrels had been caught: they were lean things, but they had some meat on them and the children knew how to get the most out of a little catch, even if that meant eating livers and kidneys.

Dabi and Shoto had become the unofficial leaders. Whenever a decision was to be made, they were looked to. They functioned perfectly together, as if they were lifelong brothers who had been raised and trained side by side.

Izuku chipped in what he could as well, making sure his lessons in medicine and alchemy did not go to waste. He cleaned wounds and concocted weak potions of health: he could only do so much, what with his scant supplies he nicked, but the potions did not go to waste. He made sure that whatever meals were made were as healthy as could be in the given situation. At this point he was pretty sure the kids would cry if they had to see another bowl of broth.

Playing doctor was not all that Izuku did. He was limited in what he could make, but he kept his dwindling hope that Yuuei Knights were coming for them, and so prepared in advance. He was slightly doubtful these extra non-medical potions could do much good, but Izuku kept them safely tucked away regardless.

Still, there was no sign of highly trained knights or Toga. Nothing but beasts stirred the trees.

Izuku's hope was fading fast. He knew some of the children wouldn't last till the end of the week, no matter how many potions he could create. Dabi and Shoto were taking too many hits for the sake of the weaker children: soon one or the other would be majorly injured. Shinso at this point never left the rooms. Izuku was beginning to think the boy had gone mute, for the only noise he ever made was when he plucked at his harp. Tokoyami was trying to be brave, but Izuku knew the boy rarely slept: Dark Shadow kept crying, whining for his master's brother.

Hope was fading. The winking star was a distant memory as Izuku looked at himself in a mirror.

Two years ago the only blemish to be found on him was a long scratch on his left cheek: he had gotten it when he had first woken up in his body and had fallen. To this day he could feel phantom hands running along his arms and face, checking for damage and making minor adjustments: he could hear Kai calling Izuku to open his eyes and he could remember how beautiful life was with the added color from his lenses: he could remember learning to walk all over again and learning to dance and play the piano. He could remember it all so perfectly it hurt.

And now, his body was riddled in dents, cracks, and scratches. His right arm clicked and ground whenever he tried to move it the wrong way. His left lens had a crack running through it, distorting his vision. His metal for hair was dented and rusted, covered in dust. His clothes were atrocious. There were many large and deep cracks in his porcelain torso, and it was only by magic and wonderful engineering that he hadn't literally fallen to pieces.

He was just a broken boy.

Izuku knelt before the mirror and felt the last of his hope snap.

He was just a broken boy with no way to help. Some kids would be dead soon, potentially on the morrow, and there was nothing he could do. Shoto and Dabi were risking their actual lives for the sake of these kids and Izuku himself, and he could do nothing about it. Tokoyami was retreating into himself because his brother was gone, and Izuku had been the one to send him away. The boys were most likely dead, and it was all Izuku's fault.

Izuku fell onto his side, wrapped his arm around his head, and cried.

He wasn't sure how long he had been there, sobbing his heart out, but eventually he was found. It had come as no surprise that it was Dabi. He bundled the broken boy into his lap and hugged him tightly. "Hey, come on now Izuku," he murmured, rubbing a hand down the boy's back. "Shhhh, it's not over yet. There's still hope to be found-"

"No there isn't!" Izuku cried, not caring that the kids a few rooms down could hear him. "There's nothing left! It's been months! No one is coming! He's going to kill us all!"

Despite Izuku's cries, Dabi kept his cool. "So what? You're just going to lay down and take it?" He shook his head, clambering to his feet. "Let me tell you something Izuku: that isn't how you survive in this world." He began walking, carrying Izuku along, though Izuku didn't know where. "I've lived all these years having to fight for my very life time after time. Trust me, I know how it feels: you're feeling what I've felt so often before: complete hopelessness. But if you let that consume you, then it will kill you."

Izuku could hear bird song and feel the breeze of the evening: Dabi had taken him outside.

"You have to cling to hope no matter what. Even if that hope turns to bitter spite, it is all you may have left." Dabi lowered himself to the ground. His hands went back to rubbing Izuku and holding him close. "And you know? It hurts to say this but maybe the boys didn't make it. I'm choosing to hope that they have because it right now is all that is left to me. But it may just be that we have to come up with a second plan now."

Izuku stilled. He sniffled. "That's a depressing outlook on life."

"These are depressing times."

"Do you really think they didn't make it?"

Dabi was quiet for several moments. "I honestly don't know. Yuuei, despite its amazing integrity and near righteousness, it has an affinity for a finicky legal system. Maybe the letter has been doubted."

"But it has Sho's signature!"

Dabi shrugged. "I don't know Izu." He slightly tightened his hold on the mechanical boy, resting his chin on his head. "I just don't know."

They stayed there for another hour. Izuku didn't neccesarily feel any better, but he didn't feel any worse either. He was thinking about what Dabi had said: another plan. Maybe they would just have to fight Akaguro head on. Maybe pretend to have accepted his views so he would let them go lightly? No, he'd see through that. Plus if they were to fight Akaguro, they would also have to fight the Nomu.

As Izuku was considering this, one lumbered over to the two boys. It was a large black thing with no eyes and a tight jaw. It gurgled at them. On the other side of the two, a thin and green one began pacing around the border, snuffling and gurgling through its limp and gaping maw, its four eyes rolling around its skull. The third flapped its large wings to hover over the Camp.

The first garbled again, more insistently. Izuku curled into a tighter ball at its eyeless-stare, but Dabi scoffed and rose to his feet. "Yeah yeah, we're going, you nanny." The Nomu growled again, but Dabi was already walking away with Izuku curled up in his arms.

The black Nomu might have pursued, but there was a sudden shake in the Earth. Dabi froze. Leaves fluttered down from the high trees. To free his arms, Dabi set Izuku down on his own two feet. "Get inside." Izuku didn't dare argue as there was another shake, stronger this time.

Overhead the flying Nomu gave a piercing screech through its mutilated mask. The captives inside were now awake, and voices were rising. Akaguro burst outside, blades readied just as Izuku was ducking back inside.

Before he slipped through the wall, Izuku stole a final glance behind himself. Dabi was standing between the border wall and the building: Akaguro was approaching fast, mouth open to yell at Dabi, clearly thinking he was responsible. The flying Nomu was still screaming.

And the wall, simply, exploded.

Pandemonium reigned. The last thing Izuku saw through the dust and splinters of the wall was a massive figure bursting into the air to attack the flying Nomu. He yelped in fear and ducked through. All of the captives were on their feet, wide-eyed. Shoto was standing tall: somehow he had found a sword (though how was beyond Izuku,) and had it brandished and ready to shed blood.

Izuku could only find one thing to say.

"They made it!"

* * *

Ten knights of Yuuei burst through the wall. All Might leapt through the air, attacking the flying monstrosity. Three knights splintered off, heading for the shambling green monster with war cries and raised swords. One knight with flames pouring through his red-hot armor was challenged by the black eyeless Nomu: three of the last knights backed the flaming knight up.

That left only two more. Both were smaller in stature. The larger of the two ordered his companion to find the captives and lead them somewhere safe. As his fellow rushed off towards the wall of the building, he stalked forward towards Akaguro. The Hunter sneered.

"One man against me? You must be the confident sort." He weighed his voice down with layer upon layer of Charming magic. "You and that metal stick don't stand a chance boy."

The knight, still shrouded behind his helmet, spoke without fear. "Your magic has no power upon the Ninth Star of Yuuei, Treacherous Fox." Mirio Togata held himself high, determined to keep the Hunter occupied until either the man fell or until the other knights could come and assist.

Akaguro snarled, and the two leapt into combat.

Mirio's other ally dashed towards the standing Dabi. He was battling off a mutant beast that had entered from within the forest. He was without any armor or weapons, but his fire was more than sufficient.

The beast tackled him, but its mistake was made clear as its head was blasted clean off in a burst of purple-blue flames.

The knight rushed to him, offering a hand to him. Dabi took it and clambered to his feet, flames at the ready. "The children and hostages, where are they?!"

Dabi coughed before he could answer. "Inside, that through that wall," he pointed.

As Dabi spoke, Shoto rushed out of the building through their hidden door, his sword at the ready. The barrier walls, now weakened by the explosion from earlier, collapsed to let the monsters from outside in to attack at their pleasure. One howled and pounced for Shoto, but was blocked by the boy's sword. Two more bounded for the knights fighting the green Nomu.

The beasts were twisted things. They were each the size of a fully grown wolf, but looked closer to being a warthog: their tusks jutted downward from their upper jaw, serrated with bits of rotted meat clinging to them. Their hair-like fur was matted and black. A horrible stench wreaked from them strong enough to make eyes water and bile rise.

There was a chorus of screams from inside the building. Children and captives poured out of the doors, terrified for their lives. Dabi rushed to them: they swarmed him, crying and screaming. "What are you doing?! It isn't safe out here!"

Tokoyami was backing up behind Izuku, who was fumbling four small vials. Dark Shadow was high and alert, covering his master and hissing in anger.

A beast tore through the wall of the building. It was smaller than its brethren, but still a mighty beast. Dabi looked around hopelessly. Tokoyami was fighting toe-to-toe with the beast on his own. The other knight had rushed off to help Shoto. Every other knight was preoccupied with some terror or another.

Dabi had to defend 40 children on his own.

Of course, things had to take a turn for the worst.

The Hunter, over the ringing blades and yells of battle, shouted for each of the captives to hear. "FALL DOWN!"

All forty-six collapsed like flowers under heavy snow. Shoto and Tokoyami were stunned and pinned by their monster opponents. Dabi buckled under the strain of his resistance, but was the first to regain his feet.

He half-stood, flames at the ready, just in time to see Tokoyami's beast sail over his prone figure to pounce on Izuku. It bore down its head on the boy. Opening its maw wider than should be possible, the beast let out a horrific howl directly into Izuku's face.

Dabi went deaf. He couldn't even hear his own scream, let alone Izuku's. He couldn't hear the other knight yelling for Shoto, rushing in and beheading his beast with one fell swoop. He couldn't hear Mirio yelling as he pressed the attack on Akaguro. He couldn't hear the petrified screams of the captives.

All Dabi could see was that horrible maw closing on Izuku's arm and ripping the limb from his body. He rushed to find his strength, and charged the beast, Tokoyami doing the same behind.

The beast chomped the arm to bits, scattering gears and peices of metal and porcelain everywhere. Its mad eyes were grinning as it opened up to sever Izuku's head from his body.

But something stopped it.

The beast stumbled in confusion, coughing and hacking and forgetting Izuku. It howled in pain, but no sword had pierced its hide.

The beast had failed to notice that clutched Izuku's hand that he had eaten was a small glass vial: one filled with a highly reactive substance.

The beast shuddered, coughed, and, with fiery sparks flying from the inside of its ears, collapsed dead.

Dabi picked up Izuku, grabbed a stunned Toko by the arm, and hauled them back to the group of captives. Izuku was shuddering, staring aghast at his own missing arm: the corporeal mist of his true form was leaking through where his arm should have been, but he couldn't see past the fact that his arm was not there. After checking that Izuku was as fine as could be, Dabi ran a head count.

Barring Shoto, who was still by what remained of the barrier, all of the children was present. Dabi called to Shoto and the other knight, calling them over. The knight's helmet had fallen off somehow, letting loose a short-chopped mane of silky black hair.

Dabi realized that the tenth knight, who he had naturally assumed to be male, was none other than the daughter of the High Lord, Momo Yaoyorozu: Shoto's assumed fiancee. Dabi had once known her himself, however distantly. Her hair was once so long as to hang below her waist, but often kept in an elaborate braid or other hairstyle; yet she had cut it off to end at her chin. Her dark eyes were the same however, full of passion and intelligence.

Momo had been leading Shoto, supporting him, but he broke out of her grasp when he saw Izuku. He ran full-tilt to his friend. Placing his sword in Momo's hands, Shoto collapsed to his knees and wrapped himself around Izuku, calling the boy's name.

Dabi was concerned with other matters however. "Miss!" Momo snapped her gaze to him. He pointed to the three knights fighting against the green Nomu, the corpses of the other beasts laying not to far away. "Help them! We'll move the captives by them for safety."

Momo nodded once, donned her helmet, and rushed into the fray. Dabi turned back to the group. "On your feet! We need everybody up!" He began lifting children onto their feet or into his own arms. "Now!" Others, such as Shoto and Tokoyami, began doing the same. Some of the hunters children brandished knives they had nicked from the kitchen, standing protectively around their defenseless and weaker fellows. Shoto took the lead. Dabi, the only one with the strength to, hefted Izuku onto his back.

"There's still that monster there!" One child cried, pointing to the green Nomu.

"Not for long."

As if on cue, the armored figure of Momo somehow crawled onto the thing's back. It thrashed and wailed, but it was too late. Her sword pierced through its skull down out of its jaw: it shuddered once, then collapsed. Shoto whooped.

They each finally made it to the three knights and Momo. The weak were deposited on the ground with the stronger circling them protectively. "Is this everyone?" A knight asked, brandishing his flail.

"All that are left sir."

Then, without warning or even a growl, another monster burst from the trees, sailed over their heads, and landed with all its force on the straggling captives. No one needed a medical degree to know that those three had instantly died. Dabi rushed the offending beast with a scream. The three knights cried as well, putting themselves between the children and the forest: just in time, as more beasts made themselves known.

What should have just been a simple fight against one man quickly turned into a desperate battle for survival. The entire battle field was filled with action.

Akaguro was attacking with furious vigor, Mirio parrying and striking in turn. Neither could seem to gain advantage over the other. All Might was still knocking the flying Nomu about: he had lost his sword, but was now iconically fighting with his bare fists. The flaming knight and his fellows had finally slain the big brute and were moving in to help protect the children. Beast after beast was pouring into the Camp, but, with 4 more knights present, they were quickly and easily dispatched.

Izuku had finally regained his senses. With his shaking right hand, he pressed his last two explosive vials into the hands of his fellows. He withheld his last bottle, some sixth sense saying it would be needed elsewhere. But still, the beasts kept coming.

"There are too many of them!" The red-hot knight growled, slashing with his flaming sword. "The forest will catch fire before they finish!"

The forest, being infused with magic since it was a thin line of saplings, would in fact never fall to his fire; but in correlation that would mean that the beasts would keep pouring in until the knights grew tired and faltered.

Something needed to be done.

One small figure dashed from the circle. He may have gone mute from his abuse, and he may have felt that he could never atone for what he had helped to do, but he knew he could do this much.

Shinso darted past Dabi and the others, unbelievably fast. He ignored Dabi screaming after him to come back. Darting through the gaping hole in the wall, he ran straight to his bedside. He fell to his hands and knees and groped under the darkness for his harp.

There was a tale-tell whoosh of air that came only from Dabi's flames; probably battling off another beast. He burst through the wall after Shinso. "What are you doing?!" The boy emerged, triumphant, just as Dabi reached him and began hauling him back to the circle of captives and knights. Shinso actually broke out of his grip to run even faster, moving past the terrified captives and to the front line, past the knights. He ignored their calls for him to get behind them.

Instead, Shinso tucked his harp under an arm and swung himself up into a low tree. He settled down. His fingers hovered over the strings, the magic within him longing to be let out. He played the only song that came to mind: the only song he hadn't previously taunted with his evil deeds.

He played Izuku's song.

Every ounce of fear and hurt and guilt he could summon within himself Shinso poured out into the melody. He directed the magic away from his allies and right into the heart of the forest. The beasts howled and cried, rubbing massive paws over their ears before they turned tail and ran: one after the other. He kept playing, letting himself go with the soul and beauty of the music. So entranced was he that Akaguro's bitter commands, for the first time, fell on deaf ears. Shinso played on, hearing only the music he played, remembering only the kindness he had been shown. Without needing to charm them, Shinso had the entire group of captives and knights (save Mirio and All Might,) enraptured until the song finished. They finally regained their senses at the end of the song. It was at this moment that All Might finally pinned the flying Nomu to the ground not far from their circle, killing it with a mighty blow to the back of the head.

That left only Mirio and Akaguro. They had switched places, leaving Akaguro with his front to Mirio and his back to the other knights. Shoto lurched forward, being majorly supported by Momo. "We have to help him!"

"Stay back young prince!" All Might held Shoto back with one hand as he watched his apprentice fight viciously. "You all are in no condition to be anywhere near the Hunter, and any of us would just get in the way."

"We can't just leave him!"

"I know! Let me think..."

As they continued to go back and forth with each other, no one noticed that Izuku had left his Vessel in a soft puff. Stepping out into the fresh air felt surreal after his time in a physical body. It always felt strange and new; but perhaps his shock and detachment was enhancing the feeling.

He concentrated hard and picked up his final vial in his left and dominant hand. He tried to aim, but found the moving figures of the others to be in his way. "Sho, could you move to the side for me?"

Shoto whipped around, dancing to the side. All Might also stepped to the side, eyeing Izuku strangely. "What are you doing boy?"

"Aiming."

With that, Izuku let the final vial fly. It twirled in its arc, end over end, crashing down just behind Akaguro. Once it connected with the Earth it shattered. Akaguro at the same moment stepped backward.

He stepped right into a pillar of noxious smoke which blinded him and cut off the majority of his oxygen. Mirio took his chance. Deflecting Akaguro's wild and panicked slash, he rammed the butt of his sword into the Hunter's temple and knocked the man to the ground (all while holding his breath so as to not breathe in the awful smoke.) Mirio waited, sword point leveled at his enemy's throat. When it was clear that Akaguro was no to rise, they all finally relaxed.

The children who had been standing collapsed to their hands and knees. Shoto slumped in Momo's arms, but regardless she dragged him in for a passionate (although brief) kiss. Dabi didn't care to hide his tears. Shinso slowly clambered down from his tree, looking like a small breeze would knock him prone.

Izuku somehow remained standing, though he was hunched and dazed. All Might chuckled and turned to him. "That was a good shot, young lad."

Izuku somehow laughed. It had been a good shot, hadn't it?

His green eyes rolled into the back of his head, and Izuku face-planted into the soft earth.

* * *

A/N

So this was doozie!

I decided I wanted all of it in one big chapter. Breaking up important fight scenes (or important anythings) with chapter breaks can be a real annoyance for readers, and I didn't want to do that to ya. Plus we could use another longer chapter.

Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon! There's still, actually, I'd say quite a bit left to this story that I have planned. Our kids aren't totally out of the hole just yet; about 90% out, but they can't exactly live their lives without getting treated for the abuse, malnourishment, psychological harm, and Charming after effects now can they. Plus I have a couple more things (such as families being reunited.) Something else too, but I can't tell you that.

Speaking of families, I hate to tell you this BP, but having Kai fight Akaguro was never in my plan. Kai is a Lord, not a fighter: Akaguro is a highly skilled assassin and bounty hunter. Akaguro would slaughter the man. However! I did steal the idea of Kai using alchemy to fight and gave it to Izuku. DABI IS CAMP DAD! HE IS THE DAD! I LOVE HIM! Shinso really is so pure, and I promise I'm done being mean to him. Really. And trust me, Stain is getting sweet sweet justice. And no, Shoto has not heard of Pink Elephants, because I have not.

That just about sums everything up my dears! Please all y'all review and stay safe out there with Corona. WASH YO HANDS.

So long Lovies!


	13. We're Alive, We're Free

When Izuku finally woke up, it was to the gentle up and down motion of horseback: there were snorts from the animals and murmurs from a crowd, tongue clicks from master's controlling their mounts. His hand immediately darted to his left arm as he shot upwards in alarm.

To his relief, his arm was in fact there. He had only lost the arm of his Vessel, not his true arm. Izuku relaxed and took in his situation. There was an armored arm wrapped around his waist, keeping him in place while he had been sleeping.

"Calm down there bud, its it's alright." Izuku looked upwards and behind himself, looking to the face that owned the arm around his waist. It was a man in his early twenties, with kind blue eyes and messy blonde hair that seemed to stand straight up. He was smiling down at Izuku. "We got everyone checked up and treated before we moved out. A lot of you had pretty major injuries, but you got out perhaps the easiest. Well, aside from that Vessel of yours."

Izuku swallowed hard. "Did you save it?"

"Oh yeah. Except for the arm, which was turned into scrap by that beast, we got it in one piece. I'm sure the mechanics and engineers of the Capitol can fix it up." The man jabbed a thumb over his shoulder.

Izuku slowly leaned over his arm. The horse they were riding was toting behind it a small wagon: inside was a pile of scavenged belongings and medical equipment, laying on top of which was the battered and dented form of Izuku's beloved Vessel.

At least it was mostly in one piece.

He slumped in relief. As he looked around, he spotted many other horses and wagons carrying the rescued captives: Shoto was riding with Momo, slumped down and laying with his back against her as he seemed to sleep; Dabi was sitting on the floor of a wagon, surrounded by the kids; Shinso was in front of a knight on another horse; and guiding a horse carrying another wagon of kids, waving enthusiastically at Izuku, was none other than Ostrich himself, Tokoyami sitting behind him.

Izuku couldn't help but begin to cry.

The man hushed Izuku and nudged him back to face forward. "Hey hey, it's alright. Everything's fine now, you all-"

"We're alive." It was barely a whisper through his tears, but it silenced the man. "We're actually alive!"

"... yes. Yes you are." He tightened his grip on Izuku affectionately. "We got here in time."

Izuku was trying to choke down his sobs, but to no avail. "I'd actually lost hope... I actually believed I would die in that place..."

The man didn't say anything to that. They were silent for a while as he let Izuku compose himself and halt his tears. The horses trotted on: the knights shared quick words: the captives slept and let themselves be treated. Izuku soaked it all in, letting reality sink in.

He was free.

They were all free. All but four of them had made it out alive.

It was hard to belive.

Izuku settled himself fully in the horse saddle and effectively in the man's lap. He chuckled. "Forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mirio Togata."

Izuku's eyes went wide. "Shoto told me about you! He says you're the greatest knight in the kingdom!"

Mirio laughed and turned his head to look at the "sleeping" Shoto. "You boasting about me Sho-sho?"

Shoto visibly smirked, bobbing his head slightly. Momo was trying (and failing) to keep the mirth out of her own voice. "Leave him alone. He's sleeping." She winked. Shoto's eyebrows bounced up and down as he smirked harder, shifting down into a more comfortable position.

Mirio laughed, but Izuku was aghast. "Sho, you are a prince!" He whisper screamed.

"I am a traumatized young man," Shoto whispered, inaudible, but he knew Izuku could lip read.

"What's going on up there?" Enji, the knight previously covered in flames, spoke over the assembly of horses and wagons.

Shoto closed his eye, which had cracked open, and went very still. Momo replied over her shoulder "Nothing Sire! Mirio and Izuku simply did not see that Shoto had fallen asleep."

"He's been sleeping for hours," Enji muttered, but dropped the subject.

Shoto whispered so only Momo could hear. "Thank you."

Izuku gave a shaky laugh and turned back around to face forward. He then tipped his head way back to look Mirio in the face. "Glad to meet you, Mirio Ninth Star. I am Izuku Midoriya Chisaki, adopted son of Lord Kai Chisaki, Third Lord of the Kingdom."

Mirio raised an eyebrow. "Never took the Lord for the adoption type. What do you think of him as a Father?"

Izuku smiled, wide and shining, and Mirio couldn't help smiling back. "I think he's amazing."

It took the group about a week to travel through the Forest. There were two meals each day and every night there would be four shifts of adults watching their camp. Surprisingly, there were very few beast attacks: Izuku wondered how powerful Shinso's playing had been. It was amazing what a Charmer could do with proper incentive and a true spirit.

* * *

Speaking of Charmers, Akaguro was kept in the back fo the group in a tall and enchanted wooden box that remained locked and chained at all times. Izuku had wondered why the man was so quiet; that is, until Shoto informed him of the methods taken to keep Akaguro speechless. His tongue had been cut out.

It suddenly hit Izuku that Akaguro was going to die. He would have nearly fifty children and adults together point their fingers at him and acuse him of awful crimes against them. Whoever sat in the role of judge would condemn him to death for his treatment of the prince alone.

Izuku knew fully how evil the man was, but... he never wanted anyone to die. It just wasn't in his nature. He tried not to think about the subject.

* * *

To help pass the time, Izuku and the others made up a game. Someone had to give a one word description of something, and the others had to guess what it was. (I-spy, basically.) The game ended quickly as the only things to see were trees, stumps, dirt, trees, the occasional animal corpse, trees, the wagons and horses, the odd colorful flower, and trees.

A new game was made: story telling: Mirio and Dabi got way too into this, and a rule was made that the short stories had to be at most fifteen minutes long. Neither listened to this rule. They went on and on, spinning wild tales of passionate love, daring deeds, wonderful treasures, and arch nemeses with dastardly plans such as magical rays of death and poisoning the king. Dabi's thrid story won title of most exciting story, and Mirio's fifth most comical.

Deciding a true story was in need, Izuku begged of Ostrich to tell what had taken so long. After all, it had taken them the better part of nine months.

It had taken Ostrich and Iida nearly three months to escape the forest: they had been hunted down by Toga; had been attacked by beasts, in which Iida's arm was injured; accidentally both fallen asleep and were turned around and lost for several days; and had trouble finding necessities such as food and water. When they had finally emerged, it was another month before they had managed to reach the Capitol. By then, both boys were exhausted and sick, and Iida's arm was dangerously infected, resulting in several weeks of healing before they were allowed to see the king. Once their message had been explained and verified (they had given the letter as soon as they were entered into the hospital,) it had taken another month of debating and cross-examining, much to the two boys' distress. After that, the last two-or-so months were filled with planning, preparation, and travelling.

"Honestly, if Shoto hadn't put his personal signature on, and if Iida hadn't been there to throw in his good word, we might not have gotten here at all." Ost had pulled up to Shoto and Izuku. They had been on the trail for five days now. Izuku was sharing a horse with Dabi, and Shoto with two small kids.

Dabi smirked and prodded Izuku's shoulder. He was one of the few people who could easily interact with Izuku in his true form. "Ha. I told you it was Yuuei's finicky legal system."

Izuku rolled his eyes and pressed Ost for more details before Shoto and Dabi could get into another argument over Yuuei's legal system. Considering how well they could work together, it was funny how often they bickered (whether playfully or for real.) "So how is Iida? Is he well?"

Ost shrugged, idly scratching Dark Shadow's head. "He's great, all things considered. Its thanks only to magic and modern medicine that his arm could be saved, and I've been told that his future as a Knight is not in doubt at all. He'll make a full recovery: he was just a bit too weak to join in this fight. But he probably would have had to stay in the back with me anyway if he had come." Ostrich grinned, smiling from ear-to-ear.

* * *

At last, on the sixth day, they broke through the trees. From then on it was a one day ride at full speed to the Capitol of Yuuei: the great High City.

It was a magnificent sight to behold. The High City sprawled up a mountain, indomitable and glistening: the peak of the mountain had been blasted off, and in its place was a crystal of indescribable size and grandeur. Its sparkling golden rays shimmered all through the Capitol. The walls of the great city were higher and more formidable than Izuku could have ever thought possible: their stone was a soft red, like the seashells Kai had once given to Eri. Towers jutted from the walls. From those towers leaned out guardsmen who blew their horns and trumpets. Immense wooden and metal gates opened up for the crowd of knights and rescued captives upon the cries of "THE LOST CHILDREN HAVE BEEN FOUND! THE LOST CHILDREN HAVE BEEN FOUND!"

Towns folk poured out into the streets from grand houses. They cheered and sang and cried for the rescue of the lost children. The horses and wagons did not stop, plowing straight on for the mountain.

Izuku and the captives passed great houses, each one more amazing than the last; with gardens in every porch and plants hanging from sloped and curved stone walls painted yellow and pink; with copper plate roofs and large windows. People of every race came out wearing fine clothes, clean and whole. Courtyards were filled with fresh bread and eggs, fine cloth and silk, candles, books, weapons, and anything and everything else. Children ran along side the horses and wagons, calling and waving and laughing, with red faces and innocent eyes.

Izuku loved them all.

As they neared the mountain, Izuku and the other new-comers saw that there were few houses on the mountains actual surface. Instead, they were greeted with jaw-droppingly large metal gates that rose up into stone to reveal a hollow mountain haven. The inside of the mountain was large, but few actually lived inside: the inside was mostly reserved for special occasions and celebrations, the knightly program, the royal family (if they chose to live inside, though they were forced to work there,) and few others who perfered the solace and quiet of stone. The mountain cavern had long ago been carved out by dwarves, before that race had mysteriously vanished. Thick and tall pillars reached up to the incredibly high ceiling, each one engraved with history and poetry. The roof was missing from the mountain, as described earlier, leaving only the wonderous crystal to be seen. The light refracted from within its depths fully illuminated the entire cavern in a surreal golden glow.

On the far side straight ahead of the cavern jutted out a grand palace, made of marble that glittered under the crystal glow. It rose several stories tall, with columns detailed in gems and precious metals holding up the upper levels and its grand, sweeping roof. The King's Palace. Shoto's rightful throne.

Izuku believed they were headed there right then, but the caravan turned to the right, heading towards a shorter (though still grand,) building of brick and stone. It was three stories tall, with many open windows. Izuku could smell the cleanliness and cleaning agents despite being slightly less than a mile away. They were headed to a hospital.

Once arrived, the knights, adults, and nurses all quickly bundled the rescued captives inside the hospital, wrapping them up in soft white blankets and setting them down on their own downy beds. Medicine was quick to come; and a letter was quick to be sent to the mage college for help curing the children of the after effects of abusive charming.

A tall lady was trundling Izuku along, pulling him from Mirio's and Dabi's sides. Mirio sent the boy a thumbs up, calling, "I'll get the best mechanic and engineer for your body! You'll be back in it in no time!"

And with that Mirio dissapeared from his view.

"Come along now dearie. You don't have any physical injuries, do you?" The tall lady had a crisp voice and kind wrinkles around her brown eyes.

"No Mam."

* * *

Scores of letters were sent out to worried families, sent with the fastest of couriers. One courier, a blond boy with a crooked streak of black in his hair, was the one to reach a mansion in the edge of the Midland Forest. He had not been at all prepared to have a very angry minotaur haul him inside to see the master of the house. "Oi! I'm with Yuuei! I was told to come here!"

The minotaur didn't listen. Instead he opened the door to the master's room with a gentle knock and deposited the boy inside. "Boy, Lord. Says he's from the Capitol."

The lord of the house looked old, though the courier boy doubted he could be older than forty: thirty-five at most. His brown hair was disheveled and his eyes had wrinkles. In a portrait above him was a fine lady, a young girl, a mechanical boy, and the lord himself. He rubbed a temple with a gloved hand, the rest of his face hidden underneath a long bird mask. "For the last time, I have no interest in any of their celebrations. I have informed your masters and the King himself of this."

"With all due respect, my lord, this has nothing to do with a festival."

The man looked up with old and broken eyes. "Then what?"

The boy walked over to his desk, setting down a small letter. "The lost children have been found, Lord. I've been told one of them was your own."

The letter was hastily ripped open and a tiny portrait fell out: a small sliver of time captured in a simple spell. The portrait showed an awake ghost child, smiling widely and waving, over and over again.

"Lord Chisaki, third of the great kingdom of Yuuei.

Your adopted son, Izuku Midoriya Chisaki, has been found. He was taken by a Charmer hired by an unknown force and held hostage for a year. The Charmer had taken nearly fifty others. He is to be beheaded for his crimes against these children and for many murders of knights and high individuals, two of which were your wife and daughter.

I know you despise the city, but it will be many weeks before Izuku is fit for travel; and I personally invite you here for his sake, old friend.

Signed, His Majesty,"

For the first time in decades, Kai Chisaki wept tears of joy, and not of sorrow.

* * *

A/N

Told ya it wouldn't be long before I got this out. The next few chapters are going to be very light hearted, and I hope you all will enjoy. Also, this city! It is mega grand! Which is why AFO didn't want to start a straight out war with Yuuei: that crystal alone has amazing magical properties I can't even begin to get into.

We are so close to the best reunion ever! Next chapter!

Now comments!

Mireya Humbolt, once again, super glad you are liking this! And yes, the kids can all finally return to their families.

BP! I didn't want to come right out and say that you were wrong, as that seemed a bit mean and like I was too easily giving info away. (Also cuz it was a bit funny.) Shinso is going to get all of the therapy. And I am overjoyed to know you think I did the fight scene well! Fighting is a total pain in the butt to write, so whoo!

And CADB YOURE ALIVE! YOUVE BEEN OFF THE RADAR FOR MONTHS MAN! And concerning AFO, I never said he wasn't a villain, I just said I wasn't going to majorly use him as a villain. And, again, glad I wrote the fighting well.

Well! That's just about all I've got! Expect some feel good chapters soon! And, some more characters????? Hmmmm????????

So long Lovies!


	14. Reunions, Executions, and Meetings

It didn't take long for Izuku to decide he loved the Capitol of Yuuei. The High City was filled with bustling people with clear eyes and happy faces. It seemed as though hundreds of people were coming in and out of the royal hospital day after day; coming to check on their found children, or coming to bring medicine to those same children.

It also didn't take long before Iida came to visit. Though his left arm was wrapped in bandages and still looked red and inflamed, he couldn't stop smiling and whatever discomfort he felt was forgotten as he grabbed his friends in a bear hug. They all whooped to see him. Listening intently, they all would huddle around him as he retold his and Ostrich's trials in the Forest with vigor.

Iida also brought one of his closest friends along to meet them: a young mage student, Ochako Uraraka. She was the bubbly sort, always smiling and sneaking people treats. Her and Izuku became fast friends. Whenever she wasn't helping the mages heal the magical toll on the rescued children, Ochako was with either Izuku or Iida, playing word games and laughing.

Two weeks in, Shoto (in just well-enough condition) went to see the king, his uncle. He said that he had to personally see his uncle and give a report of what happened during his capture. It was many hours before Shoto came back to the hospital: he looked drained, but was still mustering a smile. He explained that his father (the king's younger brother who had forfeited his claim to the throne through his many mistakes,) had been in a particularly bad mood today, and had been harping on about how Shoto should have done better, until the King got mad and sent him out of the meeting: from there it had just been Shoto, the king, and a few Lords, making the process much easier.

Shoto scowled and muttered something detrimental under his breath about his father. Izuku smiled sympathetically. "You really hate him, huh?"

Shoto sighed. "You have no idea. Honestly, aside from the fact that he's his younger brother, I have no idea why Uncle let my father stay in the kingdom, let alone give him the status as a Lord." Momo wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He rubbed a temple in irritation. "But, I shouldn't disrespect my father, no matter how awful he may be. 'A king does not give into his emotions.'" That last bit sounded as though he had rehearsed it a thousand times over.

Izuku let out a light chuckle at the line. On the other side of the room, Dabi grumbled something inaudible and rolled over onto his side, his back to the teens.

Izuku supposed that the only downsides he could see, were that his father had not yet come and that he hadn't seen even a gear of his Vessel. It was locked away in the king's mechanic's workshop, being repaired and worked upon night and day. The mechanic, a man named Maijima but commonly referred to a Power Loader, was trying to copy how the rest of the vessel had been built as he reconstructed the missing arm. Apparantly, he had both seen and made a few similar Vessels; but none as complex as Izuku's.

On his third week of stay, one of the two downsides was fixed.

Inko Midoriya flew through the walls and barreled into her son on his bed with a long cry. Izuku instantly burst into tears upon seeing her, so that they both just sat there wailing and holding each other. Kai wasn't far behind. He rushed to Izuku's bedside and (though it was far from what he would normally do,) pulled Izuku and Inko into a tight hug: his plague mask was on and he rested the underside of its beak on his boy's head. It took some time for Izuku and Inko to stop crying.

When the waterworks finally did stop, Izuku introduced everyone. Dabi was the first to come over. He shook hands with Kai (who was wearing his gloves but still did not look happy about the contact,) and smiled at Inko. "You have a very compassionate and good son." His voice was low, but genuine. "I don't think I have ever met anyone the same."

Izuku blushed and waved off the compliment. "Aww c'mon. You're the one who stood up for us all. You took even more hits for us than Shoto... and that's saying something!"

Dabi shrugged. He opened his mouth to say something along the lines of "I'm a big guy... I can take it... I've had worse," but he wasn't given the chance. Inko leapt off of Izuku and latched onto Dabi with a cry, thanking him over and over for protecting her boy. He froze. Slowly he hugged her back.

The others sidled on over after that. Shoto stood as princely and royally as he could until he doubled over in laughter at a joke Izuku made. Iida was stiff and unsure of how to act around a Lord as high as Kai, but polite nonetheless. Tokoyami, Dark Shadow, and Ostrich were much more unconventional in nature: thumping each other and Izuku on the back (when they could make contact with him) and generally being a brotherly riot.

Shinso was the last to come. He was wrapped in a very soft and comfortable looking white robe that stretched all the way down to his ankles, and he was sipping from a steaming mug. Though the expression still seemed so bizarre, Shinso was smiling; and he had been since he had been rescued.

Izuku brightened upon seeing his friend. "Shinso! Is your voice any better?"

Shinso shook his head sadly. Setting down his drink and pulling up a chair, he very haltingly signed **'it's alright. I never liked my voice much anyway. I still have my hands and my harp. I'm repairing them to be something better than how he made me use them.'**

Izuku deflated, but Kai raised an eyebrow. Signing as he spoke (to help Shinso learn,) he said, "you lost your voice? I might have a remedy for that."

Still smiling Shinso denied the offer. **'No thank you, my Lord. That voice begged too much.'**

* * *

A week later Izuku was finally deemed healthy enough to be discharged, though he wasn't fit yet to leave on an almost two week journey to his home. Conveniently, that week was when Akaguro received his justice. Izuku had showed up to watch, but he suddenly felt very ill as the executioner read from a long list of crimes, and excused himself.

Shoto followed. "What's wrong?"

Izuku hugged himself, wishing his Vessel could be repaired sooner. (Kai had left to help, but it was still taking what seemed like ages.) "I just... I don't like it. I know he deserves it... I know that... but..."

"I know what you mean." Shoto sighed. "Beheading is a nasty business. Any public execution is, and I have seen too many for my own liking."

The two wandered back inside, moving on to other subjects. "Has your Uncle, the King, made any new decisions important to us?"

Shoto nodded his head. "Uncle has commissioned a temporary home to be built for you all while we wait for any family the others have to arrive. Any who don't have family may live there permenately is they choose. It should be finished in a day or two."

Izuku raised an eyebrow. "That's fast."

Shoto smirked. They walked through an archway covered in billowing cloth and decorative beads with stars painted on. "Indeed. Yuuei has some of the most experienced builders this side of the continent, and magic has many uses." He rolled his shoulders. "On top of the new home, Uncle wants to meet some of the other captives: you in particular."

This took Izuku by surprise; so much so that he didn't see a passing pedestrian and phased through his side, making the man shiver. "Me? What's so special about me? I didn't do that much! I'd have thought he'd want to talk with Dabi or Iida."

"Yes you did. He has already spoken with Iida, and he does want to talk with Dabi as well. All he wants is to understand a fuller picture of what happened and how we all acted with each other: Uncle finds that seeing how people treat each other in times of crisis shows who they really are."

Izuku mulled this over. He'd never even seen the king: what would he say or do? "Will Father Chisaki come as well?" Izuku was hoping he could. He didn't feel ready to see a king on his own.

Shoto shrugged, turning a corner and making his way back to the hospital. "Probably." Shoto looked like he was going to keep speaking, but he was interrupted.

A brown and pink blur shot across the empty courtyard and barreled into Izuku, knocking him onto his back. This caught Izuku by surprise as much it did Shoto, as normally he couldn't be physically touched in his true form. He blinked multiple times, trying to orient himself.

There was another body on top of him: it was made of pale wood and it was very heavy. The body had immobile wooden hair painted bright pink, was wearing a dress with a pink top and a brown skirt, and had a painted on face with intricate mechanical eyes.

"Are you the ghost boy?!" She nearly screamed into his face. Izuku was dumbstruck. He just laid there, with her pinning him to the ground, red as a tomato, blinking dumbly.

He was saved by another voice. "Hatsume, mind your manners. This is a young Lord. Get off of him this instant."

The wooden girl scrambled off of Izuku. Suddenly Kai was by his side, and he and Shoto helped Izuku back to his feet. Chisaki was sending the wooden girl (who was now bouncing in place with excitement) a very dirty look for someone so obsessed with cleanliness: she didn't seem to notice.

The owner of the voice who had gotten Hatsume off of Izuku strolled up. He had long and slightly messy red hair pulled back into a ponytail: he wasn't wearing a shirt, only trousers: he was also half covered in grime: the Capitol's expert mechanic, Maijima, otherwise known as Power Loader. He was dragging what looked like a large wheelbarrow behind himself. "Sorry about that," he apologized with a tone of resignation in his voice that said he had apologized on her behalf many times before. "Mei can get a bit excitable at times. She hasn't seen anyone similar to herself before."

Izuku blinked. He took a better look at Mei Hatsume, and gasped.

He had originally thought she was made entirely of wood, but now he could see that she had the same spaces in her body for joints as his Vessel did, and the mechanical frame underneath was clearly visible: she wasn't quite as complex as he was, but still was quite impressive. Izuku detached himself from his father's and Shoto's grips and hopped over to her. He crowed a happy, "you're just like me!" The two began laughing, Izuku examining her mechanical body. "Your mouth doesn't move?"

"Nah." Mei's voice was a bit muffled, but she spoke so loudly that it wasn't an issue. "Mr. Maijima built me for practicality and added only what was necessary. Like this!" She blinked: her Vessel actually blinked. "My eyes can do so many things!"

Izuku's mouth flopped open. "Like what?" He desperately wanted to know: perhaps in later years when his own vessel was upgraded, he could get the same functions.

"I can see in the dark, I can see really small things as really big, I can avoid being blinded by forge work which is convenient given I work in the forge mostly..." she kept rambling, never really finishing a thought before moving on to the next. Izuku was taking it all in, enraptured.

Behind them Shoto was trying to contain his laughter. "I knew there was another mechanical person here," he muttered. "I just knew it, and look at them." He snickered and pointed to Izuku, making sure Kai could hear him. "I'm pretty sure he just fell in love."

Kai did not overly pleased by this, or pleased to see the star struck look on his son's face, but he didn't look necessarily upset either. "Alright, that's enough." Izuku and Mei froze, both looking at Kai with suspense. He in turn pointed to Maijima. "We didn't come all this way just to have you make a friend."

Izuku looked behind Power Loader and into the wheelbarrow. He crowed again in joyful excitement and dove head first into the wheelbarrow and into his beloved Vessel.

There was a flash of minty green light and same colored mist. Then Izuku, once again in his porcelain body, sat up in the wheelbarrow. He hugged himself, reveling in the joy of his now mended and whole body: he rolled his left arm, stretching the fingers and moving it in every way possible to test if it lived up to the standard of the rest of his form. If anything, it seemed even better. "This is amazing! You got it done so quickly!"

Maijima shrugged modestly. "It would have taken longer had not Lord Chisaki arrived to help. That arm was a tricky piece of work." Chisaki bowed his head politely, beckoning Izuku back to him: Izuku ran, clutching at him in a tight hug. Warmth washed over Izuku's body at the contact, making him almost melt in his father's embrace.

The five then began talking amiably; and, though Shoto or Maijima would never dare mention it, they could see that Kai was almost jealous of how quickly Izuku and Mei kept delving into a conversation between just the two of them. Not to say Izuku was ignoring his father; just distracted. Nonetheless Kai was as dignified as he ever was.

Shoto was less dignified: he was relaxed, letting himself be a normal teenager, free from social standards and expectations. He chatted with Izuku and Mei, cracking jokes and teasing the other boy good naturedly until he felt Kai's disapproving gaze on the back of his neck.

Then a courtier boy rushed up to the group. He was red faced and huffing. He bowed hastily, trying to catch his breath. "The king wishes to speak with Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Chisaki." He noticed Kai standing there and hurriedly added, "and I am sure you as well Lord Chisaki."

Shoto nodded, dismissing the errand boy who then ran in search of others that he had been sent to fetch. Shoto sent a look to Izuku and muttered, "told you." With that he began a brisk pace towards the mighty castle.

Mimicking a swallow, Izuku stepped into line beside his father. He was going to meet the king; and he wasn't sure if he was ready.

A/N

Well this room its sweet time coming, and a lot of things happened differently from my original idea. When I first had a concept of this story, it was a lot more lighthearted; but I still retained some of the original points, such as Mei and Izu meeting. But that's aside. Chisaki family is reunited and heck yeah, IzuMei is happening again.

So next chapter will be a meeting with the king, and next chapter will a lot more lighthearted: both will probably be short.

Also, I have a proposition. This story could either end with Izu and family going home with a promise of a happy ever after; or, we could have a couple epilogue chapters detailing and describing future events, but not starting a new plotline. Tell me which you guys would prefer.

Now, comments!

BP, I sort of addressed you comment about Enji being king in chapter. I also lightly skimmed over the subject in chapter 11, but I'll recap it here. Enji is not King but a Lord: he lost his title as a prince by his harsh and near criminal actions, but the king spared him and kept him in the kingdom as a Lord. The king has no children of his own, and so chose originally Touya, who "died", and then Shoto as heir. And that's about it. Also yes, Kai is best dad.

CadB, concerning my stance on LGBTQ, I haven't (yet) received any hate about it, which I am grateful for. But if perchance I do suddenly get swamped with hate, who cares? Certainly not me. I'm writing these not so a bunch of strangers on the internet will like me, but for me and for the few people who do like my writing.

Well, that is about all! So long Lovies!


	15. The King

The King's Palace was a sight to behold. The white marble that constituted the majority of the exterior held delicate swirls of pink and grey: massive pillars of the same marble held up the higher levels and were embedded with precious gems and metals, leaving Izuku wondering just how wealthy Yuuei actually if it could freely use its wealth as decoration like this. Large windows were left open, a cool breeze permeating through the halls: red and white curtains were held to the walls with straps to keep them from billowing and tangling or knocking something over. Chandeliers hung high over head in their vast glory, light fragmenting through glass and crystals. The finest wood Izu had ever seen made up tables and chairs, with perfect looking cushions in accompaniment. There were potted plants with flowers and leaves of all colors and shapes.

In simpler words, the Kings Palace was stunning.

Several maids scurried over to the group of newcomers, which consisted of the party of three discussed previously with Dabi, Shinso, and the bird brothers added. The ladies adjusted and fixed up their clothing while they waited momentarily outside the throne room: a couple removed any bulky personal items, setting them away neatly.

Shoto had his sword and small princely crown brought to him. He fiddled with the collar of his blue robes. One lady swatted his hand away. "It feels like its choking me," he mumbled as she re-fixed the offending collar.

At last, the maids gave them the green light (though they cast despairing looks at the bird brothers' less than formal attire,) and the seven stepped into the throne room.

If Izuku thought the entrance rooms were magnificent, then what he saw next was the glory of Heaven on Earth. Shoto chuckled at Izuku's, Ost's, and Toko's awestruck nature. "First time always gets people." For years, Izuku would try to describe the beauty that he first saw in the throne room, but words would always fail him and anyone who tried to describe their first entrance; unless they were born and raised in those halls. There were miniature pools and fish ponds, filled with crystal clear water; the stone floor was polished to shining perfection and the walkway rugs were soft and clean; the ceiling opened up through the top six layers to the roof where a massive window was found, pouring in sunlight refracted from the crystal high above. Many lords and ladies were standing within, watching. Momo was there, delicately leaning on the arm of her father. Mirio and All Might were present. Servants who had been bustling to and fro halted upon seeing the diverse group enter: upon recognizing Shoto and Kai, their knees bent and they bowed.

At the end of the hall was a grand throne. It was of the same beautiful marble, with gold and silver embedded in its form. It sat on a dais. A silver rug rolled out from its base and at its end was where the party stopped and knelt down on one knee, their heads bowed.

In the throne sat a man unlike any Izuku had ever seen. He had high cheekbones, bright red eyes, pale skin, and white hair that hung around his shoulders. With gold in even his silk, his clothes were of the finest make. A shining jeweled crown sat on his head. Blue fire crackled and died along his skin, keeping the air warm and noise constant. Power and authority radiated from him; but he was smiling. His red eyes crinkled joyfully upon seeing the seven before him.

Behind his left shoulder was someone who did not bare the same sentiment. This other man was tall and brutish looking, and unlike his older brother, he didn't hesitate to let his red flame dance across his body at its will. His hair was flaming red. His eyes were crinkled, not in pleasure, but in anger. Where his brother exuded power and kindness, this man exuded fury.

The King stood from his throne and all heads bowed. His arms spread open wide, the sleeves of his robes hanging gracefully. "Kai Chisaki!" His voice was rich, carrying easily throughout the room. "My old friend, it has been too long." Kai raised his head, no yet speaking but nodding in agreement. "To think that the last time I saw you was when you were wed all those years ago."

Chisaki flinched ever so slightly. "Indeed," he finally responded, voice muffled slightly by his mask.

"Ah," the King saw the flinch. "I should not have brought up such a delicate matter, forgive me. Though, I do wish you had been speedier in proclaiming her illness and her death: even if I might not have been able to do anything myself, I would have readily tried."

Kai nodded again. "You know me and my odd ways. It hurt too much to make their deaths a public matter." He shifted into a slightly more comfortable position.

The king noticed the group's discomfort at kneeling for so long and beckoned them to stand. He stepped forward and gently laid his hand on Kai's shoulder. "Victoria and Eri were wonders and blessings, and our world is all the darker with their absence."

Kai bowed his head. "Thank you my Lord."

The King's focus then suddenly shifted to Izuku. "But I see you have resumed your lineage with an adopted heir, much like myself. This is the boy?"

Father Chisaki straightened proudly. "Indeed. Izuku." The boy in question bowed. "I apologize on his behalf for his rough edges. I had only a year of teaching and preparing him, and I doubt what court manners he learned were used greatly while in the den of that beast."

If he could have, Izuku would have gulped. He forced himself to remain still as the King gently turned his mechanical head side to side, examining every rivet and inch. The King hummed in thought. "You know Chisaki," he murmured. "I am really beginning to think you are a magpie underneath that mask of yours."

The comment threw Izuku completely off guard along with many of the lords, but Kai simply tilted his head, not in the least bit fazed. "How so?"

The King smirked at his old friend. "You seem awfully attracted to pretty things."

To Izuku's further astonishment, Kai chuckled lightly. "If I am a magpie than you are a brussel sprout." At the King's confused tilt of his head, Kai clarified, "you smell bad when roasted."

Several Lords and Ladies gasped at the insult: Izuku and the others were staring bug-eyed at Chisaki. The king threw back his head and laughed a booming laugh that could be heard outside the walls of his grand home. He laughed for several seconds before it petered out enough that he could chuckle out, "your sharp tongue never leaves you I see!"

"You always have appreciated such things." Kai had a mischievous twinkle in his eye that Izuku had never really seen before: he'd never even imagined that his father could have an impish side.

The King, still laughing, beckoned them to follow him out of the Throne Hall. "Come! I have food prepared for us all. I would love to understand each of you better; though I assume neither Kai nor his son will be eating themselves."

The group (plus Enji and a few nobles such as the Yaoyorozu two, All Might, and Mirio) followed the King out to the left, up a couple flights of stairs, and into a dining room. Izuku was expecting another impossibly large and grand room like the first floor, but what he stepped into was much smaller than what he had expected: it was still grand and large, but large enough for just the group to fill it comfortably. To Izuku's utter delight, there was the most beautiful grand piano in the corner. It seemed to be calling his name the moment he laid eyes on it.

Shoto leaned in to his ear. "You should play that," he stage whispered.

"In front of your Uncle? The King?" Izuku fidgeted. "I can't do that. My song isn't even finished!"

"I thought you said you'd come up with the last piece?" Shoto shrugged off his coat and sword as he sat at the table, passing the items to a waiting maid. Izuku didn't answer aside from another nervous shuffle that earned him a reproving look from Kai. Momo took her spot on the other side of Shoto. He was thoroughly distracted with her after that.

Seeing the steaming food come out and onto the table made Izuku wish he had need of food. He didn't know what even half of the items presented were, but they looked heavenly and (judging by his friends reactions,) their tastes held up to their looks.

After a few minutes of eating, the King looked up once again. His red eyes landed on Dabi. He grabbed the man's attention. "My nephew has told me that you and he were effectively the two in charge, guiding the other captives and protecting them as much as you could. Is this correct?"

Dabi downed a large gulp of water before he answered. "Well, I can't say that I was in charge, but I did my best for the kids, yes."

"And you originally sided with the Hunter's views?"

An uneasy silence fell. Dabi sighed. "I never sided with him. All I ever said was that, in some points, I could understand what he was getting at. My opinion of him began drastically changing once my friends began getting hurt." He leaned back, crossing his arms defensively. "In those points I still loosely agree; but, just like before he abducted me, I am not going to do anything about it."

The king was eyeing Dabi with an indiscernible look. It was hard to tell if he was pleased by Dabi's answer, suspicious of his understanding of Akaguro, angered by his offensive defense, or simply intrigued.

Enji, the King's younger brother, made his view of Dabi clear with a decisive snort. A spurt of smoke and flame rose into the air. "Sounds like the origin of a traitor to me," he growled, leveling a filthy look at Dabi. Izuku suddenly understood Shoto's descriptions of his father: he looked inhuman with that glare and those flames, and he looked seconds away from taking matters into his own hands and attacking Dabi in an attempt to kill a "traitor" before he "made problems."

The King sighed. "Brother," he began.

He was cut off by Shoto speaking up, however. "Weren't you listening old man?" Shoto looked just as mad as his father, although for a different reason. "Dabi put his own body in the way of that monster's wrath multiple times for the safety of the others. Each captive collectively looked to him for protection. When we were rescued, he was spearheading getting us to safety, helping to guard us against the beasts of the forest and leaping head first into danger. He kept our spirits up and kept us thinking rationally." Smoke began rising and icy mist began falling off of Shoto's body as he continued to glare at his father. "He is no villain."

Enji and Shoto were glaring at each other. Dabi was staring at Shoto, his mouth open slightly.

"Enough." The King raised his hand. "Enough, the both of you. Enji, I will not have you accusing members at this table of such things. Shoto, son, mind yourself."

Shoto broke gaze with his father first, looking down at his food. "Forgive me Uncle. This is your table, not mine."

The king managed another smile. "All is well." He sent a meaningful look to Enji that carried the silent promise of "I will not hesitate to send you out again." The younger growled, but returned to his food. The King nodded, satisfied, and returned his gaze to Dabi. "Now, young man, tell me. I have been told you are to be discharged soon, along with others such as Izuku. What is your plan? You are welcome here in the City after all you have done."

Dabi bowed his head respectively. "That is a kind offer, but I'm afraid my mind is already made. I'm leaving country. I am not sure where yet, but-" he shrugged and meaninglessly rolled his hand.

Izuku was absalutely devastated to hear this news. "You're leaving?" Kai hushed the boy for speaking out of turn, but Izuku didn't fully hear. He had thought and hoped that Dabi and the others would stay in the Capitol, or at least in one of the major cities: he wanted to visit them and make sure they were all safe! He couldn't do that if they were out of the country.

"It's just not in me to stay in any one place for extended periods of time Izu." Dabi leaned forward, making his hands into a fist and resting his head on them, his elbows on the table. "If it wasn't for the fact I stupidly need social interaction, I'd probably be a wandering ranger who lived in a cave or some nonsense."

"But where will you go?" It was Shoto who spoke up this time.

Dabi shrugged. "I've lived in Yuuei here in the West. I've lived in the Cities to the East. Maybe I'll head South or North this time. Maybe I'll find my mother... live with her for a while... if she's still alive that is." His voice trailed off and a distant look filled his eyes.

The King looked hard at him again. "Who are you really, young man?"

Dabi snapped out of his daze and blinked at the King. "My name is Dabi. I'm nobody."

"No. I mean your real name. You seem awfully familiar to me."

He shifted ever-so-slightly uncomfortably. "With all due respect Sire, my real name died many years ago and I find it best for everyone that he stays dead."

"Very well." The King seemed disappointed that Dabi wouldn't tell, but relented the point anyway. He turned his gaze now to Ostrich and Tokoyami. "Now, you two originally lived in the League of Independent Cities, is that correct?"

Ost nodded quickly, hurriedly chewing his food and swallowing. "Yep! We're half brothers. Our family moved from the outskirts, though the Forests, and now they live in the outskirts of Yuuei. The magic of the Forests wiped my memory, altered our appearances, took Toko's mother, and gave him Dark Shadow." Ostrich scratched the Shadow under the chin as it gorged itself on goods from the table despite Tokoyami trying to reign it in.

"I apologize for its... messy manners." It was hard to tell under his feathers, but Izuku thought Tokoyami was blushing.

The King waved the apology aside. "No need. He is far from the first Shadow I've encountered, and he is certainly the kindest. Members of your family are here to take you home, correct?" The boys nodded quickly, already having stuffed more food in their mouth. He chuckled good naturedly, muttering, "good, good."

The King's gaze fell on Shinso next. The purple haired boy stilled as he felt the look. He swallowed hard and looked meekly up at the King. "And you, my dear boy, you were the first of the Hunter's victims, were you not?" The King's gaze was soft and kind, and Shinso felt his initial fear melt off of his shoulders. He nodded twice. "He took you because you are a fellow of his race, correct?"

Shinso flinched at this, but nodded twice again. He set down his knife and fork to haltingly sign **'he was too weak to effectively capture most of the victims on his own. He kidnapped me from my home and, when I tried to escape-...'** his hands were shaking too much for him to continue. He didn't need to. Dabi, who was sitting by him, leaned over and pulled Shinso's thin frame into a one armed hug.

"So... you have no home to return to." It wasn't a question. The King cursed Akaguro under his breath for his heinous acts, but quickly returned to the subject at hand. "Well, there is a building being constructed for you and the other captives with no family or homes to return to. Please, stay here in our city. I will personally assure that all who live there will live peacefully and without threat."

Shinso beamed and deflated slightly at the offer. **'Thank you, My Lord.'** His hands couldn't accurately relate the gratitude he felt just then for the King of Yuuei.

Finally, the King locked his gaze onto Izuku. "Now, Izuku. I would like to know more about you."

Izuku phantom swallowed again. "How so?"

"You see, though I have received many good reports and tales about you, who you are inside escapes me." He leaned forward over his half finished plate, folding his hands and looking deep into Izuku's jade eyes. "For example: I know you are the adopted son of Chisaki, my dear friend; I know you study hard and excell in your classes; I know you play the piano and dance; I know you have learned simple recipes in alchemy and some basics in mechanics; I know these skills were put to use during your year of captivity; and I know you were usually the first in caring physically for the other captives. But I have yet to see you shine.

"I have always treasured a skill of mine: it is a learned ability to see (shall we say,) the 'soul' of a person in passion and truth. Hearing Shoto's descriptions and opinions of you all is what intrigued me to bring you here today, for he spoke with a great passion about you five in particular." The bird brothers blushed and Izuku fiddled with the hem of his shirt at the compliment. "As the brothers spoke, I could see their 'soul' in their confidence and love for each other. As Dabi spoke in his blunt fashion, I could tell he is honest and he was sincere about keeping his name hidden. Young Shinso's gratitude laid him bare for his true purity to be seen."

The king shifted again, still nailing Izuku with his calm red gaze. The look remained as gentle and kind as ever, but the boy still felt on edge with the stare. "I could feel your genuine heartbreak over hearing that Dabi was planning to leave, but I wasn't given a chance to fully analyze you. So, let me ask you just two questions. Why did you so willingly help, and how far did you let yourself become a shield in the goal of helping?"

Izuku was scrambling for words. His brain felt fried and he seemed to have forgotten every word in the vocabulary. It didn't seem right for him to simply up and lay out all that he did: it felt like he was boasting or implying that the others didn't do enough. Gripping the edge of his seat, Izuku cast a nervous glance to Father Chisaki, painfully aware of the time it was taking him you respond.

As if he could see his son's gaze locked on him, Kai nodded ever-so-slightly. 'Imagine you're telling me,' the nod said.

Izuku didn't feel much of the tension escape him, but he did suddenly remember how to speak. "Well..." he started, finally. "I helped because... because I _could_ help, and they _couldn't_ help themselves. When I first found Shinso, he was sick and really malnourished: he was in the worst condition of all of us right then, though, as you know, several people got much _much_ worse. My body sort of took over and I found myself pushing down my own fears and focusing on getting him better. After that... I guess it didn't stop. I was making soups and easy foods on the hourly almost, snitching and gathering ingredients for small healing potions and tonics where I could." Izuku was rambling now, but no one stopped him and he certainly couldn't stop himself. "Then Iida and Ost escaped and our problems got worse and worse every day. When Akaguro found out that they had escaped... well I wasn't actually there for the actual reveal, but when I got there Shoto and Shinso were both knocked out and Dabi was the only one left between the kids and the Hunter. The plan for their escape was mostly Sho's, but he was knocked out so I took the blame."

At this, he began shaking slightly, remembering the horror and terror of waking up in a dark, cramped, lonely box with his body beaten and battered so badly he had been forced from its grasp subconsciously; how he had barely been able to hear outside and most of what he could hear was the shuffling of the Nomu monsters.

Shoto and Kai felt his trembling. Simultaneously, they both laid a hand on the boy, Shoto on his shoulder and Kai on his wrist. The prince turned to his Uncle, the King. "While Dabi and I had to (unfortunately) limit ourselves in how much of a beating we could take, balancing still being able to protect the others and actually protecting them, Izuku offered literal life and limb for their sakes." He left his statement at that.

"That... that will be enough. Thank you." The King nodded. He took a long draft from his goblet, letting Izuku re-compose himself. Once the boy had gotten his trembling back under control and had returned to a more relaxed posture, he tentatively asked, "if it isn't too much for you at this moment, would you kindly play for us?"

Izuku stiffened. He was nearly boring a hole into the table with how hard he was staring at it. Before he could say a word, Ostrich leaned forward excitedly and begged, "will you? You play the most beautiful music you might as well be as much of a charmer as Shinso is!"

Dabi leaned forward himself, propping his elbow on the table again and resting one cheek on his fist. "I personally would love to hear the finished product of the song you've been working on."

Izuku felt himself heating up. "W-well... I wouldn't say it's _finished_... probably needs a _lot_ of revision, and I haven't actually played the last per before, just mapped it out in my head sort of..." he phantom swallowed hard again.

"If it is too much, that is perfectly fine."

"No, no, it isn't," Izuku reassured, though he didn't convince himself either. "I've just never played for a crowd before."

For the first time in several minutes, Kai spoke up. His grip on Izuku's wrist tightened ever-so-slightly. "Imagine you're playing it just for me, like you had wanted to back before." He didn't need to add "back before you were kidnapped." Izuku knew.

He found a strange comfort in his father's words. For a split second, he wasn't in the grand palace of the King of Yuuei, but back in the dark stone halls of the Eighth Mansion, looking up to Kai and asking his adopted father to listen to his song: only this time, Kai would hear it.

Trying his luck, Izuku turned to the King and meekly asked, "may Shinso join me? It sounds greater with his harp."

The king nodded and a maid rushed out to retrieve Izuku's special gloves and Shinso's harp. It was only a couple minutes before she returned. With their items in their possession, Izuku and Shinso positioned themselves at the piano, with Izuku on the bench and Shinso on a stool beside. Kai had also moved, standing behind the piano, his eyes closed and ready: Dabi, Shoto, Momo, Ost, and Toko had all scooted their chairs to face Izuku, ready and waiting for the grand show to begin. Shoto was gently holding Momo's hand.

Izuku's gloved fingers hovered over the keys for a moment longer than needed.

Could he do this? Play his song for his mother that had turned into the song of his life for his King and highest nobles?

He stole a glance at Kai, and all his fears melted. His father was there, ready, real, and waiting. Father Chisaki was listening for Izuku to start his song and Izuku would not fail.

His finger fell on the first note. From there, the song unfolded in all its grandeur throughout the room, echoing to the farthest corners of the whole Palace, bringing out more nobles, and the other royal children, but Izuku wasn't aware. All he knew right then was the presence of his father, the keys under his fingers, the harmony of Shinso's harp, and their song filling his very being. It was bliss.

The song lasted many minutes but it felt equally like only a few seconds. Izuku couldn't tell if he had been sitting there for moments or years. Were there other things beside this song? Food, air, drink? He didn't remember for everything of his was poured into that song: his love for his family and friends, his heartache at separation and the death of loved ones, his joy at their safety, his new and revived hope for the future, and the overwhelming peace that now flooded his entire being.

If the King hadn't seen Izuku's soul before, he was now.

By the time the song ended, tears were rolling down the King's face (and many of the nobles's too.) Even Enji looked slightly shocked. Kai's eyes were also leaking precious water, but he didn't even seem to notice. Abandoning the wall and his usual social distance, he walked over, pulled Izuku to his feet, and nearly crushed his son in a heartfelt (though brief) hug.

Izuku took a second to process the affection, before he returned the hug just as tightly. If he wasn't in his Vessel, he would have been crying more than all of them combined.

* * *

A/N

Me: hey, uh, brain?

My brain: yesh?

Me: it's been quite some time since I last wrote for this fic, and same since I've had inspiration. You know I only wanted to wait a few days to let my brain refresh and all.

Brain: uhhuh.

Me: so... I was thinking... maybe we could write? People really like this and I don't wanna let them down.

Brain: yeah yeah, no I got an idea.

Me: fantastic! What is it?

Brain: how about we plan out everything but this? Imagine and toss around ideas you know you're never going to write?

Me: what

Brain: so I was thinking--

Yeah my brain and I don't get along the greatest, so that's why this took so long. (I've also been having minor phone troubles, but that got sorted.) Not to say I'm necessarily worried that you guys will be upset at the delay: y'all are awesome and very patient and cool, and it's not like your existence is hinged on me and my writing; but I still make my best effort to keep at least one of my stories updated frequently.

This was a pretty big chapter to make up for that though. Next chapter will be lengthy likewise as it will be the last chapter of the actual story and plot: after that I'll have one extra chapter a few years later to showcase how they develop. Then this story will be done. I'm oddly not sad to see it go like I was DB or Cruel. Just satisfied. I did my best to make it its best, and I feel that shows.

After this is done, I plan on seeing if I can't wrap up Redeemed finally with one or two chapters, finish His Only Beliver for rotg, and then probably take a break from writing for a while: not indefinite, but long enough to ramp up enough excitement to launch into two new stories. (Plus I'm hoping to start a job within the month or so, so a lot of my attention and effort will be put into that.)

Anywho, enough of me rambling. Comments!

BP, much the fluff. Next chapter will be lighthearted and fluffy too. Also, when I was detailing Shinso, I imagined him drinking hot chocolate, but I didn't specify that so it could really be any warm drink. He could be straight up drinking hot tea or boiled milk. He'll still be precious no matter what.

CadB, I actually haven't laid any hints for who the King was. He's just a character I made up. (I'm pretty sure Enji was an only child as well, but who knows.) The reason why I have some OC characters is actually because of two reasons: one, I didn't wanna do some searching for finding a suitable character, and the second reason is below.

I'm hoping, after I finish this story, to change the characters, names, descriptions, and everything relating to BNHA, and actually publish this as it's own book. The story itself is so wildly different from BNHA, that it really is it's own story, separate from the canon it's from aside from what I borrowed. I have no idea if this will actually happen, but here's to hoping.

Now, that is about all! Hopefully the next two chapters will be out sooner than this one.

So long my beautiful Lovies! Thank you for sticking with this story!


	16. Home at Last

There was a surprise waiting for the group once they had left the King's chambers. Outside, in the vastness of the mountain cavern, the most jaw-dropping celebration any of them had ever seen was being thrown. Torches were suspended in mid-air by magic, tapestries and paper trails were hung everywhere in every color, music was blaring, people were singing and dancing freely in colorful clothing, and stalls were selling food skewered on small sticks alongside trinkets. The group was a small distance from the commotion. It was amazing how quickly the celebration had been assembled.

Breaking away from the celebrations, Mirio ran the distance full tilt up to the group, smiling wide as always. He was no longer wearing his Knightly armor, but was wearing tactical yet fashionable clothing instead. A simple band of braided gold wire was buried in his mess of blonde hair. "Hey hey hey! Look who finally showed their faces!"

Shoto was blinking rapidly. He was unused to things as big as this being thrown without his knowledge. "Mirio, what's going on?"

"A mixed celebration! Our children have been found and healed, and the Ninth Star has been chosen!"

The kids' mouths dropped open. "But... I thought they would have already celebrated your choosing?" Shoto asked.

Mirio smirked. "Actually, just between you guys and me, there's always a few months between the choosing and the festival; kinda to 'make sure' you know? Plus with our kingdom in a bit of a crisis, it didn't feel right to celebrate."

The next thing the kids knew was being dragged into the fray, Mirio bodily picking up Izuku and Shinso, Dabi doing the same with the bird brothers, and Shoto being dragged along by an overexcited Momo. Izuku wasted no time in launching himself headfirst into a crowd of dancers: it wasn't ballroom dancing like he was used to, but it didn't take him long to learn. Then Mei had somehow found him and all he knew for the next hour was simply dancing like a fool with her, just happy to have someone like him around again.

The highlight of the evening, however, was when Izuku realized that people from his home village were present. It seemed everyone in Yuuei had been given an invitation to attend; everyone, including a certain werewolf pup. Katsuki Bakugo had grown significantly in the two years they had been separated. His wolf ears and tail were bigger, he was taller, and his scowl was even more pronounced than it used to be, which certainly didn't help his looks any. That scowl quickly vanished as Izuku, (who was still in his Vessel, which Katsuki had never seen before,) stormed right up to the pup and socked him right on the nose. He venomously summoned and dropped a piece of candy on Katsuki's crumpled form, and stormed right back off.

"That never happened," he muttered to an astonished Shoto. When Katsuki got up to storm right after Izuku, he stopped himself upon seeing his now corporeal old prey standing casually with and being called "Son" by a Lord.

The celebrations got more and more grand as the night dragged on. At one point, a performance group brought in a massive grey creature riddled with wrinkles and covered in brightly colored cloths. A saddle was strapped to his back, leaving a wider suspended high over the ground. Two long white tusks speared out of its jaw.

Izuku stared at the creature, slack jawed. Shoto leaned over to him with a smug grin to say, "I told you elephants were real, you git."

* * *

At some point during the night, Dabi slipped away from the crowd, thinking he was unnoticed. He strolled over to a quiet little alleyway in the dark. He expected that he would have the all clear from the nurse ladies to travel by morning, at which point he'd say his goodbyes and leave within a day or two, and everything could go back to normal. Maybe he could find another employer to body guard, or maybe even a small farm in a town in the middle of nowhere.

He'd miss the kids though: especially Izuku. The kid had grown on him.

But Dabi was used to missing people. He'd been living for years now without his family, who believed him dead. His own younger brother didn't even recognize him, and they had just lived together for over a year.

The sound of soft footsteps broke him out of his thoughts. Dabi turned around, looking curiously at who had approached him.

She was a rather petite woman, with white hair that had red streaks, and blue-gray eyes. A delicate pair of glasses rested on her fair face. Her clothes were of the kind belonging to the royal family, giving her away as Shoto's older sister, Fuyumi. She had been one of the few residents inside the castle who had flocked to the small dining room when she had heard Izuku playing the piano. Since then, she had been continually staring at Dabi.

He bowed politely. "Miss. May I help you?"

She blinked owlishly at him. "Touya."

It was a single word, not even a question. It was a statement of fact. He froze, then relaxed slowly. "I shouldn't even be surprised that you could tell. You always did have a keen eye." He shoved his hands in his pockets and slumped, a position she had seen him take a hundred times before when they were kids. "What can I do for you sis?"

Fuyumi held out a hand. He hesitantly took it. "Everyone thinks you're dead."

He sighed. "Touya is dead, and he needs to stay that way."

"No! You have to come home!"

Dabi shook his head and pulled his hand out of hers. "I can't. You may be able to stand living with that monster, but I can't. Not after everything he did to me, to Shoto, to Mom, to you and Natsuo... I'm sorry." He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "Besides, I was the original heir, remember? If I come back now I'd steal that title away from Shoto, and he'll make for a much better King than I will."

Fuyumi looked mildly distressed now. "But you don't have to become Heir Prince. You can live away from Father like Natsuo does, maybe even have your name changed! No one has to know!"

Slowly, careful to not overstep his boundaries, Dabi leaned forward and pulled his sister into a loose hug. "I've already made it public and clear that I am leaving. Uncle knows this. He's heard me say that who I used to be is dead. Please. Don't think I'm leaving because I don't love you. I just..." he fumbled about for words. "I just can't stay. It isn't in me. I'm sorry sis."

Fuyumi sniffled for a moment, then nodded. They pulled apart. She pressed a cloth to her eyes, pushing up her glasses in the process. "Does Shoto know?"

Dabi shrugged. "He's never confronted me about if he does. I think he was too young when I 'died' to recognize me, especially now that I've gotten all these." He gestured to his bubbling burn scars.

Fuyumi frowned in sympathy. She grabbed his hand again, running her fingers along the hot and bubbling skin. "Do they hurt?"

"Yeah, but I've gotten used to it. If I over exert my flames though, it really starts to get painful." Dabi rolled his hand over to grasp her tightly, but not painfully. "Fuyumi. If he doesn't already know, please, don't tell Shoto. Or Natsuo for that matter. Or anyone. Please. Keep this just between us."

She nodded, resigning. "I will. Where will you go?"

Dabi shrugged again, letting her hand drop and shoving his own back into his pocket. "Just off to wander again. Maybe I'll go looking for Mom..."

That trailed off sentence seemed to spark a small ember of hope in Fuyumi's eyes. She finally smiled, running her fingers along her delicate skirt. "Well, if you happen to find her, in whatever condition, you'll send a letter, won't you?"

Dabi smiled. "Yeah sis. I'll send a letter, and you can decide if you tell the others or not." He started turning around. "Well, I'm gonna go get a headstart on packing my bags. Stay safe."

And with that, he was gone.

Fuyumi was watched his form dissapear into the shadows around a corner. She tried to convince herself that her brother Touya really was dead, and the man walking away was no one more than a kind stranger who had protected her baby brother.

She had always been a bad liar.

* * *

By the time morning rolled around, Dabi wasn't the only one greenlit to head home. Izuku's condition had improved at an unbelieveable rate overnight due to possessing his body again, leaving him with permission to leave as well a week before he was expected. To the boy's delight, Dabi was heading off in the same direction as the Eighth Manor. In two days, they packed their bags, bid farewell, and started the long trek to the Northeast. Shoto, Iida, Mirio, Ochako, the bird brothers, Mei, and everyone else all made Izuku promise that he would at least write, if not visit in person. How could he say no?

Dabi had to admit that having company along the trail lifted his spirits. He eventually decided that he would rest and weigh his options for a week or two in the village nearby Izuku's home, which made the boy even more ecstatic.

But even knowing a dear friend was temporarily staying close by couldn't stop the surge of emotions Izuku felt upon seeing his home for the first time in over a year. The dark woods, the grey stone, the blooming vines, and the large wooden front doors that he now knew were smaller than an elephant for a split second made him forget that he had ever left. But then the cheering began: the Eight Precepts came pouring out into the open garden, forgetting their professionalism to celebrate that their boy was back. Rappa threw Izuku up onto his massive shoulders, yelling the loudest. Inko flitted about in excitement; sure, she had been the first to be reunited with Izuku, but seeing this response was making her just as jittery now as she was then.

Kai finally got them all to calm down and act like adults once again, but it took some effort. The Eight then threw their excitement into helping Izuku move the few belongings he had to his room.

* * *

Elsewhere, back in town, Dabi caught sight of a pure white head of hair sitting alone on a bench at the edge of town. Curious, he came closer.

The person turned around before Dabi could call a hello. She stared at him with piercing grey eyes that instantly widened in recognition. Dabi froze, the air catching in his lungs. She turned around fully, staring at Dabi.

"Touya?" Her voice was so light that it was almost lost to the wind but it was just as he always remembered. "Is that you darling?"

Despite what he liked to claim, Touya Todoroki wasn't quite as dead as he insisted. The tears came unbidden, and Dabi stumbled forward into the arms of his mother, knowing that he had found home sooner than he would have ever thought.

* * *

Immediately after his belongings were thrown haphazardly in his chamber, Izuku dashed through the Manor to the room where he had first properly met Kai. He threw himself over the tomb of Eri and cried.

He was home at last.

This time, he wouldn't be taken away.

* * *

A/N

So this turned out actually a lot shorter than I thought it would. But that's fine, as always. I got what I wanted down, and it flows well, so I'm happy. Again, next chapter is the last, tying up how everyone grows up, but im thinking I might add another short chapter of small things I never got to detail in story (such as how some key characters got captured, and my initial concept of the story.) It won't be an actual chapter of writing, but more like an elongated author's note that takes up a whole chapter.

Now, how sweet was this huh? A party, family reunions, all the good stuff. I don't really have anything else to add, so comments!

BP and CadB, my two main commenter pals, I'm glad yall have stuck with this the whole way through and that you like it so much. It means a lot.

Well that's about it! I've updated my profile here again if anyone even cares about that kind of thing. Other than that, so long Lovies!


	17. The End

The Eighth Mansion was a busy place. Items and clothing were being stored away in boxes and cases, preparing for a several day journey and stay. Ghost maids and servants meticulously packed and folded, cleaning each room as they went along. No one was still.

Fine porcelain hands were holding a note with the king's seal, reading the letter over again for the fifth time. Izuku chuckled. "Crowned King last year and married this year. Sho really doesn't slow down, does he?"

Izuku Midoriya Chisaki had changed significantly over the past five years. Now an adult, this new version of his body was made taller, so he stood at the height of the average man: it was of a finer make then ever before, the combination of Maijima's expertise and Kai's expert planning and detailing: it was stronger and more durable too, backed with magic. Most notable of all his changes however, was his new range of expression. His jaw was made of many parts, allowing him to smile, frown, and mimic speak while his eyes could move and blink. Kai called him a wonder of modern mechanics. Certainly, there was no one his equal.

Izuku rolled his shoulders and turned to look at the maids packing his clothes. "Make sure my finer body is also packed away, won't you? Along with my piano gloves and best shoes." The finer body he referred to was almost the exact same as his normal body, but with gold and silver embedded into the casing; purely to show off.

A maid nodded and left the room as Inko came in. Immediately upon entering the room, she wrapped her son in a tight hug. "Oohhh!" She crowed happily. "My big boy off to a wedding!"

"Mother, you make it sound like I'm the one getting married." Izuku would have blushed if he could. "Besides, its just Shoto. If anything I'm going just to 'out-pretty' him and be a friendly pain in his back."

Inko gave him a light slap on the shoulder. "Izuku! You should not act in such a way towards the King!"

Izuku snickered. "He deserves it."

His mother shook her head at him, but she couldn't push down a smile herself. She muttered a motherly chastisement under her breath as another maid entered to tell Izuku all his items were packed. Inko adjusted his clothing, brushing off nonexistent dust. "You will behave yourself. You are a Lord now Izuku, please act like one."

Izuku wrapped his arms around her, gently pressing his porcelain face against her cheek in a mock kiss. "I will Mom, I promise. Also," he conspiratorially whispered, "could you make sure an extra room is cleaned and furnished for when we return? I want to see if I can't persuade Father to allow Mei to visit for a few days."

Inko smiled, nodded, and shooed him off. Izuku picked up his own personal bag of items and made his way down the halls to the front entrance: the members of the Eight Precepts he passed along the way bowed respectfully and wished him well in his travels. A carriage was waiting at the gates. Rappa stood at the edge of the walls, keeping an eye out for non-present dangers. A servant held open the carriage door, then shut it as Izuku slipped inside.

Kai, Irinaka, and Kurono were all present inside. Kurono looked the same as he had seven years ago, Irinaka in his doll as always, but Kai looked much older: his hair seemed more and more gray everyday. However, Chisaki was more of a father than ever before, cherishing Izuku like he would lose him again at any moment.

It was a several day journey, but they once again arrived in the magnificent High City of Yuuei. Aside from servants and a few lords and ladies in passing, Shoto was the first person to properly greet the four. He nearly crushed Izuku in a bear hug. Promptly then holding Izuku at arms length, Shoto crowed, "well look who went and made himself handsome! Women are going to drop like flies around you!"

Izuku held in a snort. "You think this is fine, but wait until you see the fancy one." He cuffed Shoto affectionately on the shoulder.

Shoto's eyebrows skyrocketed. "This isn't fancy enough?"

"Nahhh. I have to make sure I'm prettier than you."

Shoto rolled his eyes, but turned and bowed respectfully to Kai. "A pleasure to see you again, High Lord Chisaki. Thank you for coming."

Kai bowed in turn. "I am here mostly to honor your Uncle in his passing by seeing you fairly wed, but I am sure you already know that."

"Yes, he told me I would have to work for your friendship and respect." The young King nodded solemnly. "I intend to acquire just that, I'll have you know." Kai bowed his head slightly, a small smile hiding behind his mask. Shoto clapped his hands together once. "Well then! I have rooms apart from the other guests prepared for you. Come, settle in."

The servants dutifully carried the luggage while Kai slipped off for some peace and quiet, Izuku and Shoto continuing to socialize good-naturedly: until Izuku found a piano, after which he began playing with vigor. He played through several songs until Shinso arrived for a reunion of his own, playing magificently alongside Izuku.

By evening they, and other guests, were treated to a wonderful meal. Izuku, unable to eat as always, excused himself politely from the occasion. He wandered through the courtyards of the hollow mountain, humming his song, waiting and watching. There was one more person he was waiting to meet.

"Izu Baby!"

He whipped around, grinning widely, just in time to catch Mei Hatsume as she launched herself at him. Pushing her metal mouth onto his porcelain one in another mock kiss, she grabbed him by the face and dragged him down to her level. He broke the mock kiss, whooped, and spun her around, glad to be back together. They finally fell still while holding each other close.

"I've missed you," she murmured.

Izuku tightened his grip around her ever so slightly. "I've missed you too."

Their reunion was being watched by Kai, who had also excused himself from dinner. Watching his son hold Mei reminded him of when he had courted his wife, back when he had been a bolder man, even sneaking out at times to visit her in their moonlit glade. He'd have to show that glade to Izuku.

Kurono carefully walked up beside Kai. "I see our lovebirds found each other again."

"Indeed." Kai was smiling softly, still caught up in old memories of his Victoria.

"Do you not mind your son courting a mechanic's apprentice?" Kai's tolerance towards the relationship had always puzzled Kurono: Chisaki had always held high standards for himself, for his subordinates, and for Izuku. Yet here he was, letting his adopted son court, with the intention of marriage, a craftsman's apprentice far below his rank.

Kai rolled his hand in a vague gesture. "I see no better match. By all means, there are many fine young ladies of the court he could woo and wed, but there is the continued factor that he is a ghost, while they are all corporeal: they could bear no children; though he could always adopt, like I adopted him." Kai paused to take a sip of water, watching Izuku and Mei walk off hand in hand. "The deciding factor is that they make each other happy. In the end, they're suited for each other perfectly."

Kurono nodded, satisfied. "They are a lovely pair," he chuckled. "'Adorable' as the young ones call it these days."

\-- the next day --

There was not a Lord, Lady, Duke, Dutchess, General, or Knight that was not present on the morning of the wedding. Everyone was standing in their rows, waiting for the ceremony to begin: the people outside crowded the streets, leaning and begging for even a glimpse of the beautiful bride. The regal women of the court wore the best dresses money could buy: the men wore crisp and visually flattering suits: visiting regal and royal men and women of other countires wore strange and brightly colored robes and full-body garments made of one or two continuous pieces of cloth.

Izuku himself drew quite a few looks for his dazzling appearance. The porcelain of his body was freshly polished; the gold and silver in his body swirled and curled around his features in a mesmerizing fashion; a band of twisted bronze and silver wire rested on his forehead, with pearls embedded in the twists; his charcoal black suit seemed to sparkle with green highlights that matched his hair. Mei was pressed into his side, leaning on his arm, also in a Vessel of her own that was much nicer than the usual. Her lightly colored wooden body was smooth and polished, free of scratches and oil stains: she wore a pink dress (to match her hair) that had a slightly poofy skirt that reached to just above her ankles, along with a brown belt and trim; a simple tiara similar to Izuku's rested on her head as well. In a common courting symbol, they both wore a silk ribbon the dominant color of the other on their upper left arm: Izuku, bright pink: Mei, forest green.

Shoto was looking equally fancy. He was wearing a black, white, and gold suit with a silk sash: a fur trimmed cape hung about his shoulders, a gold chain keeping it in place. Izuku could see the effort Sho was putting in to not fidget. Poor boy was nervous.

And he had every right to be.

As the music suddenly flared and Momo Yaoyorozu entered, all the shine and glamor of the crowd disappeared. Momo didn't need extravagant decoration to enhance her beauty. Her dress was of the purest white: lace on the top and a silk belt were the only accessories on the dress: a pearl necklace hung on her neck, diamond earrings glittering in harmony. Her shining black hair fell in perfect curls down to her waist: a lace veil hid her face and the perfect layer of makeup thereon. Momo carried a bouquet of eye-poppingly red and white roses.

Shoto nearly cried. High Lord Yaoyorozu, as he walked his only daughter down the aisle, did cry: a lot.

Izuku, while he was over the moon for Shoto and Momo, was having trouble focusing during the actual ceremony and vows. His mind couldn't focus on if he wanted to fixatedly remember years ago when he had first heard Shoto talk about Momo, or if he wanted to imagine that (in the not too distant future) he and Mei could be the ones vowing their lives to each other. This internal battle left him in a both terrified and exhilarated state; also utterly not paying attention.

The vows came and went, and Izuku finally fully snapped back to reality as people began to be orderly filed out to a massive meal in celebration. Izuku and Mei couldn't eat, but they couldn't properly excuse themselves out of the festivities, so stayed politely.

About an hour later, gifts were being handed off to servants to set in a pile and wishes of prosperity were given to the newly weds. Iida, in a crisp suit and with Uraraka hanging off of his arm, gave a short but sweet blessing. Shinso, in a fine midnight purple dress-like suit, offered some polite words in sign language, slipping a a short joke to make them laugh a little. Mirio, on the rise to becomming the greatest royal knight, offered a short and sincere, but rather loud, blessing. Izuku waited until his turn, passed his gift to a waiting servant, and rose to speak to Sho and Momo. "Y'know," he began with a smirk, "I had to wrangle information out of him when he first mentioned you to me."

Shoto turned a delicate pink while his new wife laughed lightly. "Did you really?"

He chuckled along with her. "Oh yeah. Red as a tomato, turning away and turning redder when he accidentally looked at me, beginning to say something then quickly correcting himself, the works. It took me simply ages to beg anything out of him."

"Now you're just exaggerating," Shoto said, pointing a threatening finger at Izuku. He didn't listen.

"A whole day's worth of begging I believe; then I switched to blackmail, threatening to tell every one even his armpits are red and white accordingly; and when that didn't work--"

"Izuku." Momo held out a hand, stopping the mechanical man before they began to draw shameful attention. She massaged her cheeks, which were stiff from holding in her laughter. "Please. It doesn't do anyone well to tell exaggerated tales on a wedding." She looked up at him, and Izuku's teasing ceased.

Taking her hand and pressing the back to his mouth in yet another mock kiss, Izuku said with all solemnity, "may you two truly be blessed."

Shoto's blush finally drained and Momo smiled gently. "Thank you," they said nearly in unison. Izuku bowed and returned to his seat.

Watching Shoto and Momo seemingly move and breathe in unison, then later watching them ride away in a carriage, all could tell the Kingdom was left in good hands. The Great Kingdom of Yuuei would thrive and prosper under the reign of Shoto and Momo Todoroki. Izuku couldn't wait to see how the world was about to change. He didn't know how the change would come, or whether it would be good or bad, but with his love hanging on his arm and having his dear family surround him, he knew he would never be alone during that great change.

* * *

A/N

So here it is. The last chapter. We end with a lovely wedding, and a promise of a lovely romance or two. I really don't know what else to add or do here. I feel like there's not much to explain or cover since there'll be no more real chapters.

Next chapter won't be an actual chapter, as I have discussed previously, but will cover facts and trivia I never got to explore or detail in story along with a more detailed explanation of what I plan to do with this story. Keep an eye out, should be coming soon.

Well, this is the end. By no means (judging by faves and follows,) has this been my most popular story, but the one I am most proud of. It has a good storyline, good world building, and characters with actual humanity, problems, and emotions. I am satisfied to see it go.

No comments to focus on, but feel free to comment and ask any question even tho the story is ending by next chapter: actually, now would be the prefect time to do so bcuz I can dedicate longer paragraphs to the explanation and there won't be another chance for this story. Even if its just a "well done" trust me, it'll make my day.

Well, see y'all in another story Lovies.


	18. Facts and Trivia for a final chapter

**_publishing explanation_**

So I've explained this before, but let me explain it in more detail here. Since this story is so wildly different from the actual canon story, and all the characters are rather out of canon character, I am going to come up with all new character names and descriptions and names of groups or places (basically anything that could be directly tied to MHA): when I do that, then all of the story would be legitimately my own and I'll be free to publish.

That is of course, IF i can get it published. I've never published anything before.

If it is, the story will be under the same title. As far as character names and descriptions, I've only currently come up with two. Kai Chisaki will turn into the honorable High Lord Bannon Gelt (like Celt, but obviously with a hard G like grape). Izuku Midoriya will become Ty Lowfilde (like "low filled"), and then Ty Gelt. I don't have looks for them yet, but I'll get there eventually. All races applied to characters here in this fic will stay the same in published story.

Bonus stuff recently decided upon: I am going to use this story as the set up for another old story idea of mine that has recently resurfaced. It struck me how similar the worlds are. I see an opportunity to build and I am taking it! I've forgotten some small details of the story, but I'll make up for it. There's also another story concept with no plot yet that I would love to write if I can that takes place in the same time and universe as the other.

**_facts and trivia_**

The very first concept of a fantasy/medieval au involved a much different concept for the ghost race, and had Izuku friends with both members of the league (Shigaraki and Dabi specifically,) and with his canon friends like Bakugo (lol), Uraraka, Iida, and All Might, among others. In this concept Kiri was also a werewolf, Kacchako was supposed to be a thing, ghosts grew in size with excitement and shrunk with fear, and there was no real determined plot. Izuku was supposed to be slowly wooed over by the league, go missing for a while, then return a a corrupted version of a ghost: effectively a reaper.

In the second conceptualization, the many facets of the previous were scrapped and Kai was made focus. Izuku was supposed to have gotten lost and wandered onto this mad scientist's estate: Kai was then supposed to develop an obession with the child, and tries to persuade Izuku to stay by gifting him a body. A twisted, obviously non-romantic, Beauty and the Beast type story. Izuku would eventually escape, but would return to Kai, feeling lonely and guilty about leaving the old man. No further plot was ever established.

Then I came up with the idea you have been reading.

The time spent in capture was supposed to be very different: there was only Shoto, Iida, Izu, Dabi, and Toga that I had _planned_ to be there, and Toga was supposed to be friendly like Dabi.

Shoto was captured while on a mission to acquire effectively an engagement present for Momo, something that was meant to take a couple months. He was Stain's hardest capture.

Ostrich is a dnd character of mine. No time to get into that backstory! His real name is Maxim Varvara.

Momo was originally not supposed to be in the rescue team, or even trained with a sword. She was originally the classic damsel who needed her knight to protect her.

Mei was originally a harp player, inspired by the song "Darla Dawn the Automaton" by "The Cog is Dead". I gave the harp playing to Shinso and put her back in a workshop.

Izuku and Mei were supposed to meet by her getting picked on and him and the others coming to stand up for her. They were supposed to be struck silent at the sight of each other, very, "you're just like me" kind of awestruck.

I threw around the idea of Dabi and/or Shinso living at/working for the Eight Precepts, but decided nahhh.

Izuku's having trouble concentrating last chapter is a very mild side effect of the trauma he went through. Izuku in the Cruel Triology had the same issue, but on a MUCH greater scale. Izuku here had proper time, settings, friends/family, and ways to heal, while Cruel!Izuku wasn't given that luxury.

With the new determination to use this as a precursor to a probably two book story and another story in the same world and time, there is some new information on the Ghost race. Since the new story is set in the future, technology has progressed. Mechanical vessels are not just common place for Ghosts, but a nearly integral part of their race. They can be born in their bodies (really complex method, trust me,) their bodies will grow with them naturally even though it can be sped up through physical tinkering, and many die when outside of their Vessels for extended periods of time. There's a revolutionary group that goes around, living day-in and day-out of their Vessels, trying to persuade their fellows to not be tied to the physical realm. (The extended absence has built up and "immunity" and their lives are not on the line.)

Last chapter I asked if anyone had any questions about the storyline: CadB was the only one to ask. _"What happened in the forest mission?"_ By that I assume you meant Ostrich and Iida's escape to the Capitol. To be honest, I don't really know myself. Aside from what I wrote in chapter 13, its open to ideas. To reference, here's what was in chapter 13.**_ (It had taken Ostrich and Iida nearly three months to escape the forest: they had been hunted down by Toga; had been attacked by beasts, in which Iida's arm was injured; accidentally both fallen asleep and were turned around and lost for several days; and had trouble finding necessities such as food and water. When they had finally emerged, it was another month before they had managed to reach the Capitol. By then, both boys were exhausted and sick, and Iida's arm was dangerously infected, resulting in several weeks of healing before they were allowed to see the king)_**

Since Toga is mentioned, I'll explain what happened to her. She too was turned around and lost: being the only one traveling, she didn't have someone to take sleep shifts with. She was a remarkable hunter (taking after Stain) but it eventually got to the point where she could no longer find them. By then she was hopelessly lost and malnourished. Even if she had known where the Camp was, she wouldn't have returned, fearing Stain and his instability. Eventually she made it out and into the League of Independant Cities. Toga hid away in there, festering a potent hatred. Eventually she becomes the best assassin in the land.

I considered adding a second smaller crisis to the plot, where Toga impersonated Enji and the Eighth Mansion burned down. I decided that left the story too open to close where I wanted to, and scrapped this.

I also considered having Enji be an antagonist for reasons I don't really remember; but that idea was thrown out for the same reason as the above.

It is implied last chapter that Iida and Ochako get together. I think that's sweet.

Shinso eventually marries and has a large and happy family. They stay in the royal family's good graces and provision for a good few centuries.

Dabi lives with his mother until she passes peacefully with old age. After that he's getting on in years himself and stays settled on the farm they built together in Izuku's hometown. He also marries and has a daughter. Same family as in my Cruel trilogy. Imma sucka for that.

Izuku and Mei also have the same family as in the Cruel trilogy, but all ghosts. They also adopt several children (of any race) and raise several orphanages.

Izuku builds up the family business to incredible levels, creating new technology and medicine and funding the same.

* * *

Well, I really don't think I have anything else to add. Here's the real end my friends. This story has been a pleasure to write. If I do get this published as my own book under my own name, I will put it in my bio and maybe even post a little notice here in this fic. (Maybe.)

So long Lovies! Thank you for being here!


End file.
